Mór Bráthair
by X-Sadness
Summary: "Dis Squalo, il est où grand-frère ?" "Il est tombé dans un congélateur..." Puis huit ans passèrent, et tout a dérapé...
1. Prologue - Berceau

Mór Bráthair

Prologue - Berceau

**Warning****:** T

**Disclaimer :** Reborn et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, seul Kieran est ma propriété.

**Bêta****Reader :** Keiyner

**Résumé :**"Dis Squalo, il est où grand-frère ?" "Il est tombé dans un congélateur..." Puis huit ans passèrent, et tout a dérapé...

**Informations :**Bon, je sais franchement pas où j'vais aller avec cette histoire, mais on verra bien si on tient la route ! A la base c'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête, mais de nombreux points ne sont pas fixés, et sûrement que j'irais au feeling au fur et à mesure de l'écriture. En tout cas, j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il errait dans le manoir, cherchant désespérément sa voix, sa silhouette, une trace de sa présence... Mais rien, pas l'ombre d'un cheveu brun, pas une seule tonalité de sa voix grave, personne ne pouvait lui dire où il était. Alors il continuait à retourner tous les vases de la maison, espérant un indice, quoique ce soit qui puisse l'aider à le retrouver. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, quelques fils d'argent lui redonnèrent du baume au cœur, et il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces.

-Squalo ! Squalo ! appela-t-il de sa voix enfantine.

Se retournant à l'entente de son nom, l'assassin de la Varia baissa le regard sur le bambin qui venait de lui foncer dans les jambes, s'accrochant à son pantalon, un immense sourire scotché aux lèvres.

-Voiiiii ! gueula-t-il pour la forme. Tu veux quoi ?

Loin de se laisser impressionner, le petit garçon sautilla sur place à cause de son impatience. Squalo était toujours avec lui, si l'un était là, l'autre aussi. En déduction il saurait forcément où se trouve la personne qu'il cherchait désespérément !

-Dis Squalo, il est où grand-frère ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le requin se tendit immédiatement à la question anodine, ses yeux perdant leur éclat sauvage pour se poser avec sérieux sur son cadet. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui, hein ? Il aurait pas pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il devait répondre ? Lui dire la vérité ? Assurément pas, il ne comprendrait rien, donc mieux valait trouver un mensonge, inventer une histoire pour qu'il ne pose plus trop de questions.

-Il est tombé dans un congélateur, finit-il par répondre.

Parce que c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qui c'était passé, et les mensonges proches de la vérité étaient toujours les meilleurs ! Encore qu'en voyant les yeux étonnés et grand ouverts du petit, il se demanda si c'était vraiment bien comme idée. Sauf qu'il n'eut le temps de rien ajouter que le gamin prit ses jambes à son cou.

-Voiiiii ! Tu vas où ? lui hurla-t-il.  
-Voir dans celui à la cuisine !

* * *

-Holà, petit diable ! lança une voix. Les glaces, c'est uniquement pour les desserts !  
-Je sais, répliqua le dit "petit diable".  
-Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu essayes d'ouvrir le congélateur ? répliqua le cuisiner.  
-Je cherche grand-frère !  
-Et tu crois vraiment qu'il peut être dedans ?  
-Oui !  
-Hahaha ! Viens-là, je vais t'aider !

Attrapant le plus jeune dans ses bras, l'homme le souleva sans difficulté au-dessus du meuble et ouvrit facilement le couvercle pour révéler des légumes, de la viande, du pain, des glaces, mais pas de grand-frère. Pinçant les lèvres de dépit, l'enfant gigota pour descendre et repartir en courant, il devait il y avoir d'autres congélateurs dans le manoir qu'il n'avait pas trouvés ! Il fallait qu'il cherche mieux tout simplement !

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, le chef cuisinier du manoir Vongola secoua la tête, amusé. Qui diable avait bien pu mettre une idée aussi saugrenue dans la tête du petit ? Dehors, dans une voiture chargée de le ramener à son QG, un homme aux cheveux argenté éternua bruyamment.

* * *

Assit sur les marches du perron, le visage enfoui dans ses bras qui entouraient ses jambes, un petit garçon de sept ans boudait. Il avait cherché absolument partout, fouillé chaque pièce, chaque recoin, mais rien, son grand-frère restait introuvable, comme s'il avait disparut. Chaque minute passée atténuait son espoir de le revoir et une grande fatigue s'abattait sur ses épaules en même temps qu'un sentiment de culpabilité, accompagnée d'une sombre tristesse. Il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas de sa faute si son frère était partit... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour le mettre à ce point en colère ?

Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il avait fait une bataille de polochons avec Lussuria dans le salon ? Ou alors peut-être quand il était rentré dans son bureau pour lui réclamer un câlin ? Ce n'était quand même pas parce qu'il lui avait demandé de dormir avec lui ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, il était perdu, et personne ne voulait lui répondre. Tout le monde ne faisait que lui lancer des regards tristes en le prenant en pitié. Alors il avait décidé de venir s'isoler ici, peut-être que s'il se faisait oublier un peu grand-frère reviendrait ? Il se promettait qu'il serait sage comme une image si ça pouvait lui ramener son frère !

Des bruits de pas derrière lui le firent se tendre, mais il resta immobile, sans doute que s'il ne bougeait pas, la personne ne le verrait pas ! Cependant, cette dernière vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, qu'elle caressa tendrement.

-Kieran ? l'appela doucement la voix de son père.

Mais l'enfant ne bougea pas, se murant dans son immobilité et son silence.

-Kieran, regarde-moi, l'interpella-t-il à nouveau.

Tournant lentement la tête vers son paternel, le petit garçon dévoila un visage ravagé par les larmes, les yeux gonflés et rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. À cette vue, le cœur du vieil homme se serra et il passa ses bras autour du petit corps pour le serrer contre lui, et peu importait le costume trop cher et ses blessures encore récentes. Pour le moment, seule comptait la détresse de son dernier fils, le plus jeune, et sans doute le plus affecté par la disparition de Xanxus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda gentiment le Neuvième Vongola.

Même s'il savait parfaitement en réalité ce qui affectait tant l'enfant, il préférait que ça soit de lui-même que le plus jeune se confesse.

-Grand-frère veut plus me voir, dit-il d'une petite voix enrouée.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? le questionna le parrain.  
-Personne me dit où il est, expliqua le cadet.

Forcément, aucun membre de la famille, hormis lui-même et ses gardiens, ne savait où était exactement enfermé le chef de la Varia. Et entre ceux qui n'étaient au courant de rien –ou de vagues rumeurs–, les autres qui ne souhaitaient sans doute pas faire de la peine à l'enfant, et les derniers qui devaient sûrement éviter la question, Kieran n'avait pas dû avoir beaucoup de réponse.

-J'veux le voir pour lui dire pardon, enchaîna ce dernier en coupant court aux réflexion de son père.  
-Pourquoi tu veux t'excuser ?  
-Je voulais pas casser le vase en jouant avec Lussuria.

Lui souriant doucement, le Nono passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer, alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau.

-Je suis sûr que Xanxus ne t'en veut pas pour ça, lui souffla-t-il.  
-Alors pourquoi il est pas là ? Il est où grand-frère ? Il avait promis ! Je veux le voir...  
-Il dort pour le moment, il se repose.  
-C'est quand qu'il va se lever ?  
-Pas tout de suite, il va falloir être patient Kieran, mais quand il sera réveillé on ira le voir, d'accord ?  
-D'accord...

Lui faisant un nouveau sourire rassurant, le vieil homme déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son petit garçon. Se serrant étroitement contre son père, ce dernier essuya vaillamment ses larmes en reniflant. Il serait patient et sage, il attendrait que son grand-frère se réveille...

* * *

Bon, voilà pour le prologue ! Ouais pas très consistant j'suis d'accord, mais j'pose déjà mes bases, on s'amusera un peu plus avec le prochain chapitre, c'est promis ! En attendant, hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! ~


	2. Chapitre 1 - Namimori

Mór Bráthair

Chapitre 1 - Namimori

**Warning****:** T

**Disclaimer :** Reborn et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, seul Kieran est ma propriété.

**Bêta****Reader :** Keiyner

**Résumé :**"Dis Squalo, il est où grand-frère ?" "Il est tombé dans un congélateur..." Puis huit ans passèrent, et tout a dérapé...

**Informations :**La suite ~ Comment ça vous vous en doutiez ? Et vous saviez que "Mór Bráthair" ça veut dire "Mon Frère" en Irlandais hein ? Hein ? Comment ça j'ai été chercher loin pour le titre ? Mais, mais... Rah et puis on s'en fout, c'qui compte qu'ça bouge dans ce chapitre ! Ah si, petite info qui pourrait vous être utile pour bien comprendre : entre guillemets ("...") ce sont les paroles en langage des signes =) Sur ce j'vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_8 __ans __plus __tard..._

Dans l'entrée du grand appartement, un jeune adolescent de quinze ans aux cheveux brun laçait tranquillement ses chaussures, avant d'attraper son sac d'affaires pour l'école. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, une voix féminine l'interrompit.

-Fais attention sur la route, lança une jeune femme blonde depuis l'encadrement du salon. Je sais que les agressions ont baissé, mais on ne sait jamais !  
-T'inquiète maman, il sait peut-être pas hurler, mais il sait courir ! répliqua une autre voix beaucoup plus jeune.  
-Akiko ! Ne dis pas ça de ton frère ! répliqua la mère.  
-C'est pas mon frère.  
-Et si tu finissais tes céréales plutôt que de dire des idioties ? intervint une troisième voix, toujours de femme.

Une grande brune sortit du salon pour sourire au jeune garçon.

-Tu m'attends ? Je te dépose en voiture, j'en ai pour cinq minutes, lui dit-elle. Ça rassurera maman !

Son interlocuteur acquiesça doucement, faisant se balancer quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son front. Du bout des doigts, il les dégagea de devant ses yeux, attendant patiemment que son aînée revienne, ce qui ne tarda, et il ouvrit la porte lorsqu'elle eut mit ses chaussures. Avant de la refermer, il fit un petit signe de la main pour dire au revoir à la maisonnée et s'engagea derrière l'adulte qui l'appelait.

-Kieran, dépêche-toi !

* * *

Comme toujours devant le portail, deux adolescents de deuxième année étaient en train de se chamailler, toujours les mêmes, l'un aux cheveux argentés et l'autre aux cheveux noirs. Entre les deux un petit châtain tentait de calmer les ardeurs du plus agité. Kieran les ignora, et continua simplement son chemin, c'était devenu tellement habituel comme scène que plus personne n'y prêtait attention. Même si au départ il avait été des plus intrigués, surtout par l'appellation de "Dixième du Nom", il avait tut sa curiosité et avait continué à vivre sa vie tranquillement.

Il avait été facile au final de comprendre qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un stupide jeu à se prendre pour une famille mafieuse, après tout personne ne serait assez désespéré pour choisir Tsunaze comme héritier –ou alors il fallait être pire qu'au fond du gouffre. Ce mec était absolument nul en tout ! Quoiqu'il y ait eut quelques miracles depuis un an et demi, comme cette victoire contre Mochida, ou encore le match de volley, et plus récemment une excursion punitive à Kokuyo dont il était revenu vivant. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si la mafia était un univers dans lequel on rentrait aussi aisément que du jour au lendemain.

Même si c'était un monde dont il ne faisait plus partit depuis six ans, depuis qu'il avait coupé tout contact avec sa famille, six années durant lesquelles il n'avait pas vu son père et qu'il refusait catégoriquement de lire une seule lettre de sa part. D'ailleurs, plus aucun courrier d'Italie ne lui était parvenu depuis trois ans maintenant. Il était plutôt fier de ne pas avoir craqué, même s'il n'avouerait sans doute jamais à quel point ça lui faisait mal. Restait qu'il savait que certaines choses étaient immuables : un idiot tel que le châtain n'était pas fait pour être Parrain, pas comme...

Kieran se secoua soudain promptement la tête pour chasser ses pensées, faisant voler les cheveux long de sa nuque, puis reprit sa marche d'un pas décidé en direction de sa classe. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, il ne faisait plus parti de ce monde, peu importe ce qui arrivait, il allait juste faire comme tout le monde, les ignorer et continuer tranquillement ses études, comme une personne normale.

* * *

En sortant du collège, il s'étira longuement, harassé par les heures passées assit sur son bureau à étudier. La journée avait été calme, enfin, si on omettait que Sasagawa avait encore faillit leur crever les tympans en invitant toute la classe à rejoindre son club de boxe. Sans oublier aussi qu'une explosion avait retenti dans la cour et que, comme d'habitude, Sawada, Gokudera et Yamamoto y étaient mêlés. Le trio infernal avait encore frappé. Et finalement, rien de vraiment inhabituel n'était survenu.

En vérité, c'était le lendemain que le premier événement qui changerait sa vie allait se produire. En ce magnifique dimanche, Kieran s'était fait kidnappé par la sœur aînée de la maison où il habitait pour l'aider à aller faire du shopping –et comme forcément il ne parlait pas–, il n'avait pas vraiment pu protester. Aussi se retrouvait-il assis sur un petit banc, à attendre que son aînée ait fini d'essayer toute la flopée d'habits qu'elle avait pris dans les rayons.

Occupé à lisser les plis de son pantalon, le collégien ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'une jeune femme l'aborda, le confondant avec un vendeur du magasin.

-Excusez-moi, je cherche un article que j'avais vu hier, mais je ne le retrouve pas, lui dit-elle. Vous savez, c'est un très joli pull bleu ciel que vous aviez affiché en vitrine, commença-t-elle à expliquer.

Se levant, le jeune garçon tenta de lui faire comprendre par des gestes qu'il ne travaillait pas ici et qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Ce qui ne fit que faire froncer les sourcils à son interlocutrice qui ne comprenait rien, ce qui le gêna grandement. Alors qu'il allait sortir son portable pour écrire, son geste fut interrompue par son aînée qui sortit de la cabine d'essayage.

-Pardon, mais Kieran ne travaille pas ici, expliqua-t-elle gentiment en arrivant à leur hauteur, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
-Oh, je suis désolée, s'excusa la femme. Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt jeune homme ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
-Mon petit frère est muet en fait.  
-Ah ! Je suis vraiment désolée !  
-Ce n'est rien, on a l'habitude !

Kieran lui sourit doucement pour la rassurer, un peu gêné, en effet il avait l'habitude, un peu trop même pour être honnête, ce qui avait parfois tendance à l'énerver, surtout avec sa gueule d'ange et ses yeux bleus. Quand ce n'était pas pour lui demander quelque chose, c'était le plus souvent pour l'escroquer ou plus rarement le draguer. Mais en ce qui concernait ce dernier point il avait plutôt tendance à prendre la fuite tout plutôt que de se ridiculiser devant une fille !

Soudain, une grande explosion retentit plus loin, les interrompant alors que sa "grande-sœur" allait donner les indications à l'autre cliente pour trouver son fameux pull. Prit d'un élan de curiosité, le jeune brun se dirigea vers la sortie avant d'être arrêté par la brune qui l'accompagnait.

-Attends Kieran, c'est peut-être dangereux, lui dit-elle.  
"C'est bon Naoko, je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil" lui répondit-il en langage des signes. "Tout va bien" ajouta-t-il avant de se dégager de son étreinte.

Puis sans attendre il sortit du magasin, enfin un peu d'action pour le sortir de cet Enfer ! Certes, il se sentait un peu redevable envers cette famille qui l'hébergeait gracieusement, mais le fait d'être présenté comme un frère le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Même après six ans à vivre avec eux, après autant d'années d'insistance pour qu'il dise "maman" à la place de "madame", il ne pouvait, il n'était pas leur frère. De famille, il n'en avait plus, le premier étant mort, et le deuxième il le rejetait de ton son cœur –même s'il ne parvenait à le haïr.

Une autre détonation le sortit de ses pensées, et il commença à chercher la source de tout se raffut. Pour cela rien de plus simple, il suffisait d'aller dans le sens contraire des gens qui couraient ! Ce qu'il fit, pour arriver quelques minutes plus tard sur une place commerçante qui avait été en partie dévastée. Un groupe de jeunes gens, parmi lesquels il reconnu Sawada Tsunayoshi... encore en caleçon ? Ce mec avait un penchant inquiétant pour l'exhibitionnisme ! Bien évidemment plus loin il y avait aussi ses deux amis inséparables : Gokudera Hayato et Yamamoto Takeshi, apparemment blessés. Ouais, le trio infernal avait remit ça quoi... juste qu'il y avait été un peu fort cette fois, et en tout état de cause : qui sème le vent récolte la tempête. A vouloir jouer les mafieux, nul doute qu'on avait finit par leur tomber dessus pour leur expliquer les vraies règles du jeu. Il avait presque pitié d'eux...

Se désintéressant de la scène et des gens autour, il se tourna pour rejoindre son aînée qui était sur le chemin pour le retrouver.

-Alors ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
"Rien, des jeunes de mon collège qui mettent le bordel" expliqua-t-il.  
-Je vois, encore des racailles ! Bon, autant rentrer, maman doit nous attendre pour préparer le dîner !

Docilement, Kieran emboîta le pas de son aînée pour rentrer à la maison. Le trajet se fit en silence –et pour cause !– avec une musique de boys band en fond sonore –y'avait vraiment que les filles pour écouter ça ! L'ambiance chaleureuse de l'appartement lui redonna du baume au cœur et c'est plus serein qu'il s'attaqua à ces devoirs, sans savoir que la roue du destin était en marche.

* * *

-Alors Kieran, de quoi veux-tu discuter aujourd'hui ?

L'interpellé haussa les épaules, préférant garder les yeux sur son cahier où il dessinait, plutôt que sur sa psychologue. C'est pas vraiment comme s'il pouvait parler de toute façon ! Alors tenir une conversation, très peu pour lui ! Cependant, la rousse face à lui ne se laissa pas démonter par le comportement de son jeune patient, et lui sourit tendrement avant de se pencher en avant.

-Tu dessines encore des symboles celtiques ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune brun acquiesça, continuant à faire courir son crayon sur la feuille, ne prêtant toujours pas plus attention que cela à la femme derrière son bureau.

-C'est lequel cette fois ? Continua-t-elle.

Redressant son cahier, il le leva pour lui montrer son dessin presque fini. Sur la feuille grisée était représenter un triangle dont chaque pointe se finissait par une spirale.

-Le triskel c'est ça ? questionna la psychologue. Il représente trois états, c'est ça ?  
"Ou l'évolution, un cycle de vie" compléta le jeune garçon, mimant les mots sur ses lèvres en même temps que ses mains bougeaient pour former les mots.  
-Tu aimerais que les choses évoluent ?  
"Je rentre au lycée à la fin de l'année"  
-C'est un cycle ça, je me trompe ?

Le jeune garçon acquiesça de manière un peu raide, puis reprit son dessin comme si de rien n'était. Il en avait marre d'être là, il en avait assez de voir tout le temps cette psychologue ! Combien d'année déjà qu'il la traînait ? Presque sept ans s'il comptait bien... Et croyez bien qu'autant de temps passé dans ce bureau, ça tapait vite sur le système ! Il n'avait qu'une hâte : que ce rendez-vous ce termine !

-Tu n'aimerais pas changer quelque chose dans ta vie ? enchaîna la rousse.

Kieran pinça les lèvres, bien sûr que si ! Il y avait des tas de choses qu'il voudrait changer ! Mais c'était impossible, on ne changeait pas le passé, on ne pouvait que vivre le présent, en espérant que le futur soit plus clément. Ses coups de crayons se firent un peu plus secs sur son dessin, tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Si tu devais changer une seule chose, qu'est-ce que ce serait ?

Sa main se fit encore plus rapide, encore plus dure. Il n'avait aucune hésitation concernant la réponse, et elle la connaissait aussi, ils n'arrêtaient pas de revenir dessus. Son frère bien sûr, il ferait tout pour le sauver, pour l'avoir encore à ses côtés, pour ne pas seulement imaginer ce qu'aurait put être ses huit dernières années. Mais il ne dit rien, le silence se faisant entre eux, seulement brisé par la course du crayon sur la feuille, le bruissement des pages qu'il serrait dans sa main.

Tout à coup, la mina se brisa, cédant face à la pression qu'on lui demandait d'exercer.

Lentement, l'adolescent releva ses yeux bleus sur la jeune femme, la sondant d'un regard chargé de colère, de frustration, de tristesse, et de tout un tas de sentiments mélangés. Il resta un moment à l'observer, sa respiration plus lourde, avant de mimer minutieusement sa réponse sur ses lèvres, toujours dans le silence complet.

"J'aimerais ne vous avoir jamais rencontré"

* * *

Il s'étira avec satisfaction, déliant ses muscles endoloris par sa journée de cours. Le professeur de sport n'avait pas été tendre avec eux ! Cependant, il ne fut pas plus détendu pour autant, il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui le titillait, qui le faisait grimacer. Seulement, il ne savait pas encore quoi et il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ce qui l'enquiquinait ! Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré chez lui qu'il comprit ce qui avait été anormal. Lorsqu'il fut abasourdit par le son de la télé, les hurlements de Naoko pour qu'Akiko baisse le son et la voix chantonnant de leur mère qui faisait la cuisine. À ce moment là il sut.

Calme.

La journée avait été trop calme. Pas de Sasagawa pour hurler à tout le monde de rejoindre son club de boxe, pas de Sawada qui tentait de calmer ses deux amis. Aucune détonation, aucune balle de base-ball qui avait assommée quelqu'un... Rien, le calme plat. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'un sentiment de déjà vu lui parvenait : cette ambiance ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'il avait sentit lors des événements impliquant des collégiens de Kokuyo. Grand Dieu, qu'est-ce que le trio infernal avait encore inventé ? Et avec Sasagawa cette fois en plus ? Avaient-ils réussit à entraîner le boxeur dans leur stupide jeu de mafia ?

Un nouveau frisson le parcourut, penché au-dessus de son assiette, plus violent, le forçant à fermer les yeux. Et si ces gamins c'était foutu dans un bordel pas possible ? Ça ne l'étonnerait pas, mais comment diable allaient-ils pouvoir s'en sortir ? Le monde de la mafia était impitoyable, il en savait quelque chose : elle lui avait prit son frère ! Ce dernier était âgé et savait ce qu'il en était pour y vivre depuis son plus jeune âge, mais ces collégiens, savaient-ils seulement à quoi s'attendre ? Sûrement que non, ce n'était que des enfants, comme lui souffla une petite voix ayant la même désagréable consonance que celle de sa psy ! Sauf qu'il se considérait plus mature, sans doute le fait de perdre sa famille l'avait-il poussé à grandir plus vite...enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait en tout cas.

Une pression amicale sur son épaule le fit rouvrir les yeux pour les poser sur la mère, ses yeux noirs le sondant avec inquiétude.

-Tout va bien Kieran ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça, un peu trop rapidement peut-être, car sa nuque craqua, le faisant grimacer. Il sourit néanmoins pour les rassurer.

"Je suis juste un peu fatigué" donna-t-il comme explication.

Puis il recommença à manger pour ne pas les inquiéter. Il ne pouvait assurément pas leur parler de la mafia, ils n'étaient même pas au courant ! Tout ce qu'on leur avait dit, c'était qu'il avait perdu son frère et que suite au choc il avait arrêté de parler. Étant soi-disant devenu un enfant à problème, il avait été retiré de sa famille pour être placé chez eux. Et il fallait bien avouer que les débuts n'avaient pas été rose, loin de là. Le petit brun avait eut une longue période de "crise" durant laquelle il avait refusé tout contact et se comportait comme un vrai petit démon. Il avait fallut toute la patience et l'amour de la mère au foyer pour le calmer et le ramener sur le droit chemin. Toute la famille avait espéré que sa voix reviendrait vite, mais non, il ne pipait toujours un seul mot.

En vérité l'histoire était tout autre, il avait décidé d'arrêter de parler, le jour où il avait définitivement compris que son frère était mort et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Ces histoires de sommeil n'était qu'une métaphore, on avait soi-disant voulu le préserver. Sauf qu'il avait vraiment espéré, de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Pendant six long mois il avait attendu le retour de son frère. Pour rien. Et le pire c'était qu'il l'avait apprit de la plus banale et cruelle des façons : des domestiques qui parlaient dans son dos, alors qu'elles pensaient qu'il n'écoutait pas.

Par la suite, quand il avait demandé à son père si c'était vrai, il avait perçut la tristesse dans son regard, et malgré ce qu'il ait put lui dire, il avait su à ce moment-là qu'on lui avait menti pendant tout ce temps. Alors il n'avait plus dit un mot, pas un seul, et toutes les tentatives de la famille n'avait rien changé, il s'était muré dans le silence. En désespoir de cause, on avait décidé de le faire changer d'air, en espérant que ça l'aiderait, on l'avait envoyé au Japon, dans cette famille, avec ces excuses, en espérant le revoir bientôt comme avant.

Pendant la première année, il avait continué à aller au manoir pour les vacances, mais rien ne changeait dans son attitude. Il préférait s'isoler que d'être avec son père, ses gardiens, ou les autres enfants de son âge. Puis finalement il avait refusé d'y retourner, ne recevant que du courrier pendant les trois années qui suivirent. Il avait répondu vaguement aux premières lettres, sous l'injonction de sa famille et de sa psy, pour finir par refuser d'écrire un mot de plus, avant de décidé de couper définitivement les ponts. Il n'avait plus lu une seule lettre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fassent de plus en plus rare, jusqu'à disparaître.

Ça avait été dur, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait faillit craquer plus d'une fois et ouvrir une lettre, juste pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. Mais il avait tenu, malgré quelque larmes de douleurs qu'il cachait, il avait finit par y arriver, et aujourd'hui il pouvait presque se targuer de vivre une vie normale. Il avait été en école pour sourds et muets afin d'apprendre la langue des signes, et même la famille s'y était mise pour pouvoir échanger avec lui et le comprendre autrement que par les mots qu'il écrivait dans un cahier.

Mais il semblait que son passé veuille le rattraper, tout ça à cause d'une bande de collégiens qui jouaient à un jeu dangereux...

* * *

-Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire revenir les morts ? lui demanda sa psychologue.

Il acquiesça avec une grimace. Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Alors pourquoi elle tenait tant à revenir encore dessus ?

-Mais on peut profiter des vivants tant qu'ils sont encore là, ajouta-t-elle.

Il eut une nouveau grimace, et il sut de quoi elle voulait parler, aussi secoua-t-il vigoureusement la tête. Non, il avait fait un trait sur sa famille, il ne voulait plus jamais avoir un seul contact avec elle, il ne voulait plus souffrir autant !

-Pourquoi refuses-tu autant de revoir ta famille ?

Il ne répondit pas, préférant continuer à dessiner sur son cahier que d'aborder encore une fois la question.

-Tu sais, ton père ne pensais pas à mal quand il t'as dit que ton grand-frère était endormi. Il est naturel de vouloir protéger les gens qu'on aime, surtout nos enfants. Il s'y est sans doute mal pris, mais l'intention de départ était bonne, tu ne crois pas ?  
"Même les meilleurs intention du monde ne sont pas forcément louables"  
-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?  
"Hitler avait les meilleurs intentions, il voulait faire un monde parfait"  
-Tu penses que ton père est comme Hitler ?  
"Non"

Assurément, non. Son père n'était pas un dictateur fou furieux qui voulait massacrer tous les gens pour un monde parfait peuplé d'hommes blonds aux yeux bleus !

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en commun pour que tu en parles ?  
"Hitler a envoyé des millions de gens à la mort en leur promettant le paradis"  
-Ton père aussi ?  
"Ils ont mentit"  
-Et s'il s'excusait, tu lui pardonnerais ?  
"Non"  
-As-tu déjà au moins essayé ?  
"De toute façon, c'est trop tard"

Le gong de l'horloge coupa soudainement court à leur conversation, et avant que la psychologue n'ait put ajouter quoique ce soit, Kieran était déjà debout pour se précipiter dehors. Il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience pendant une heure !

* * *

Il referma doucement le livre qu'il était en train de lire et fit craquer sa nuque et ses doigts, avant de ranger le bouquin. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il s'aperçut qu'il était resté plus que de raison dans le parc ! Il faut dire qu'il adorait cet endroit pour venir s'y détendre ou même travailler ses devoirs ou ses recherches personnelles. Il y trouvait le calme qui lui manquait à l'appartement avec Akiko, la plus jeune sœur, qui n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter.

Ajustant son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, il commença à prendre le chemin du retour, cependant il s'arrêta devant un distributeur pour acheter un café chaud. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour le tenir au corps le temps d'arriver à l'appartement. Une fois sa canette en main, il reprit sa route tranquillement, appréciant le calme qui l'entourait. Un calme qui fut troublé par le bruit d'une explosion, le genre de bruit qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille pour l'avoir entendu pendant presque un an et demi !

Il stoppa immédiatement sa marche, cherchant à déterminé à peu près d'où sa venait. Osera, osera pas ? Ce n'était pas tout à fait sur son chemin de base, ça l'obligeait à faire un détour... Mais son inquiétude pour ces mômes le reprit, et s'il avait la moindre petite chance de leur venir en aide ? Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais ils n'étaient que des collégiens ne sachant probablement pas à quoi ils s'exposaient. Sans doute leur jeu était-il partit d'un film qu'ils avaient vu et qu'ils avaient voulut reproduire. Finalement il prit la direction d'où l'explosion semblait provenir, commençant à chercher le trio –voire quatuor si Sasagawa était bien avec eux.

Cela lui prit du temps, mais il finit enfin par les trouver ! Enfin, ce qu'il trouva plutôt dans un premier temps fut un corps inconscient dont la tenue lui disait quelque chose. Mais il ne parvenait à mettre un nom dessus. Puis il entendit l'écho de plusieurs voix, mais pas de bruits de combats, d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, il n'y avait pas eut d'autre détonation. Avec de la chance, un groupe de mafieux remettait simplement les enfants en place pour jouer à un jeu aussi dangereux. Enfin, ça restait quand même la mafia, de là à ce qu'ils souhaitent faire un exemple...

Pas forcément plus serein, Kieran but une nouvelle gorgée de son café en se dirigeant vers le coin de la rue. Il voulait au moins vérifier que son camarade et ses kohaï allaient bien –au moins physiquement. Cependant, à peine fit-il un pas de l'autre côté du tournant qu'il se figea, ses yeux accrochant la silhouette d'un homme qui lui tournait le dos. Sa veste flottait derrière lui, et sur son épaule reposaient des plumes rouges ainsi qu'une fourrure de vison, toutes rattachés à ses courts cheveux noirs.

Cette démarche, ce style, cette aura, il ne les avait jamais oublié, ses souvenirs étaient à jamais ancrés dans sa tête.

La canette de café chuta lourdement au sol, roulant sur le bitume en déversant son contenue. Sa respiration se fit plus lourde, plus erratique, alors qu'il était paralysé par la surprise, la peur, l'espoir, la joie... C'était tout un tas de sentiments qui montait en lui, et il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait que cette silhouette qui disparaissait entre les arbres. Tout à coup, alors que l'homme venait de disparaître, son corps retrouva sa mobilité, et peu importait que des larmes commencent à lui brouiller la vue.

Il se jeta à sa poursuite.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre un ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Petite information : je n'ai à la base aucun rythme de parution prévu, et tout dépendra beaucoup de mon inspiration et de ma motivation, du coup la publication des chapitres pourrait être vachement disparate ! Désolé d'avance ! Néanmoins pour le moment j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et il se trouve que je suis motivé à fond pour écrire. De fait dans un premier temps je publierais un chapitre par semaine, chaque mercredi, jusqu'à épuisement du stock !

Sinon j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre ^^


	3. Chapitre 2 - Tsunayoshi

Mór Bráthair

Chapitre 2 - Tsunayoshi

**Warning****:** T

**Disclaimer :** Reborn et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, seul Kieran est ma propriété.

**Bêta ****Reader :** Keiyner

**Résumé :**"Dis Squalo, il est où grand-frère ?" "Il est tombé dans un congélateur..." Puis huit ans passèrent, et tout a dérapé...

**Informations : **Allez on enchaîne sur le chapitre 2 ! Après un chapitre 1 qui posait pas mal de choses, vous aurez droit à un peu plus de concret ici et de la vraie action –enfin presque, mais ça bouge en tout cas ! Ah tiens, petite info pour que ceux que ça intéresse, vu qu'on m'a posé lá question : Kieran est un prénom celtique qui veut dire "Noir". Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =) Ah et pardon pour ce léger retard

* * *

Il courait, à en perdre haleine. Non, plus encore. Il sentait ses poumons le brûler sous l'effort, ses muscles protester violemment d'être poussé à bout, son corps n'était pas loin de se briser. Pourtant il continuait à courir, et seule sa volonté ne le faisait pas flancher malgré la douleur qui irradiait partout dans son être. Il devait le rattraper, coûte que coûte ! Il devait rejoindre cette silhouette fuyante pour en être sûr, pour savoir.

Cependant, l'ombre continuait de fuir, se soustrayant peu à peu à son regard, sur le point de disparaître. Alors il hurla son nom, l'appelant de toute ses forces, jusqu'à s'en briser la voix. Mais rien, il ne se retourna pas, et disparut finalement dans les ténèbres. Il tendit la main dans une vaine tentative de l'attraper, mais ses doigts ne se refermèrent que sur le vide.

-KIERAN !

Il se réveilla dans un sursaut, se redressant instinctivement en position assise, sa main cherchant à agripper quelque chose, quelqu'un, mais n'attrapant que le vide devant lui. Déboussolé, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, à la recherche d'un point d'ancrage. Deux mains fraîches se posèrent alors en coupe sur son visage pour le tourner vers quelqu'un. Un regard noir bienveillant, encadré par de long cheveux noirs, décoiffé. Il reconnu immédiatement la femme qui l'avait recueilli enfant, mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il cherchait, ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait.

-Je suis là Kieran, tout va bien, c'était juste un cauchemar, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Un rêve, ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Avec douceur, sa tête fut amenée contre une poitrine, puis son corps fut enveloppé dans une étreinte chaleureuse, avant de commencer par être secoué de sanglots silencieux. De tendres paroles furent murmurées à son oreille, mais encore une fois ce n'était pas sa voix qu'il voulait. Il aurait voulut un timbre beaucoup plus grave, masculin, une voix d'homme. La même qui le rassurait dans son enfance, celle à laquelle il savait pouvoir se raccrocher.

Il pensait qu'il avait réussit à surmonter tout ça, qu'il avait enfin réussi à faire son deuil. Sauf qu'il semblerait que non, et il sentait de vieilles blessures se rouvrir dans son cœur. Ça faisait mal, vraiment très mal, le genre de douleur dont on préférerait mourir plutôt que de les ressentir. Il était certain que même une immolation par le feu serait plus douce. Mais il s'était promis de vivre, pour lui qui n'était plus, pour eux, que leurs souvenirs ne soient jamais oublié, pour qu'il vivent encore dans son cœur.

Et dans le silence de ses pleurs, ses lèvres bougèrent, sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte, mais répétant toujours le même mot, le même nom...

"Xanxus"

* * *

-Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas aller à l'école, tu n'es pas obligé, je les appellerai pour leur dire que tu es malade.  
"Non ça va aller, on a un contrôle important bientôt"  
-Tu es sûr ?

L'adolescent acquiesça pour rassurer la femme, celle-là même qui l'avait veillé une bonne partie de la nuit, s'assurant qu'il retrouve le sommeil après le cauchemar qu'il avait fait. Y'avait pas à dire, il avait passé une sale nuit, et le fantôme de son frère n'arrêtait pas de le hanter. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois, et se rendormait de plus en plus difficilement, cumulant de ce fait la fatigue. Il avait quelques cernes sous les yeux et ceux-ci étaient encore légèrement rougis. Mais il ne voulait pas rester chez lui, il avait besoin d'aller en cours, de se changer les idées.

D'après la mère de Naoko et Akiko, c'était un camarade de classe qui l'avait ramené en disant qu'il l'avait trouvé endormit dans le parc. Était-ce vrai ? Il n'en savait trop rien en fait, tout était flou dans sa tête. Cette vision –rencontre ?– de son frère lui paraissait tellement réelle, mais en même temps il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir exactement de ce qui c'était par la suite. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, tantôt on l'agrippait pour l'empêcher d'avancer, tantôt il courrait sans parvenir à le rattraper. Une fois il hurlait, et l'autre aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Il ne parvenait à démêler le rêve et la réalité, et c'était pour ça qu'il avait besoin de penser à autre chose.

Une main sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées, c'était Naoko qui lui souriait gentiment.

-Je te dépose en voiture ? lui proposa-t-elle  
"Non merci" refusa-t-il poliment. "J'aimerais marcher un peu" expliqua-t-il.

Puis après un sourire et un au-revoir de la main, il s'engouffra dans l'air frais du matin. Le petit vent qui jouait dans ses cheveux lui fit le plus grand bien après la chaleur étouffante dont il avait été entouré par les deux plus âgées. Soupirant de bien être, il prit enfin la direction du collège, essayant de se vider la tête sur le chemin, se promettant d'essayer de mettre tout ça au clair. Pour se faire le meilleur moyen était sans nul doute d'aller voir directement la personne qui l'avait ramener chez lui. Or s'il en croyait la description qu'on lui avait faite :"un garçon de ton âge, avec une coupe de cheveux blancs, coupé comme un terrain de gazon, qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler, au point que j'ai eut peur qu'il réveille les voisins", ça ne pouvait correspondre à qu'à une seule personne... Aucun doute que c'était Sasagawa qui l'avait ramené !

Ainsi, dés qu'il fut rendu à son école, il entreprit de retrouver le boxeur, le cherchant d'abord dans les couloirs. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il ne mit que très peu de temps tout compte fait à retrouver son camarade, sa silhouette apparaissant rapidement dans son chant de vision. Kieran accéléra alors son pas pour le rejoindre rapidement, lorsqu'il le vit s'arrêter devant une classe qui n'était pas la sienne. Intrigué, il leva la tête pour constater qu'il s'agissait de la Seconde A, la classe du trio infernal, réalisa-t-il. Finalement, il se rapprocha de façon plus discrète et tendit l'oreille en regardant au travers de la vitre.

Il entendit l'athlète déblatérer à propos d'un combat de sumo, avant d'attraper un frêle seconde année qu'il finit par reconnaître comme étant Sawada. Donc Sasagawa avait bel et bien été entraîné dans le stupide jeux de ses kohais. Grand Dieu, n'allaient-ils pas arrêter d'entraîner les gens là-dedans ? Sauf que le brun tiqua, parce que s'il se rappelait bien, ce n'était pas la première fois que le boxeur invoquait l'excuse d'un combat de sumo. Mais ce qui lui mit surtout la puce à l'oreille fut le comportement du plus jeune qui ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise. Bon, il voulait bien que la spontanéité du sportif mette mal à l'aise, mais là c'était...différent. Le châtain ne savait pas mentir, ça se lisait, ça se voyait clairement dans son attitude.

-J'ai comme un gros doute..., entendit-il une fille depuis la classe.

Ouais, lui aussi, assez énorme même... "L'observation est la clé" lui souffla une petite voix dans son esprit, une autre qu'il avait bien connue aussi étant enfant.

De fait, aussi silencieusement que possible, Kieran se mit à suivre les deux garçons jusqu'à l'extérieur, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, ce qui marcha plutôt bien. C'est donc caché derrière la porte, qu'il écouta la conversation –oui c'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes, mais ils étaient pas à l'intérieur, donc ça compte pas ! Et bon, l'histoire de Sasagawa, il s'en foutait un peu, c'était pas ça qui l'intéressait ! En revanche, des mots comme "pas grave si Kyoko n'est pas au courant" renforçait clairement son idée que les deux adolescent mentaient à propos de quelque chose. Il ne serait pas étonné que le "combat de sumo" cache quelque chose de bien plus dangereux.

De son côté, Tsuna ressentit soudainement une désagréable impression, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était retourné vers la porte la plus proche.

-Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il.

Ryohei fut surpris par le mouvement brusque, mais suivit le mouvement de son cadet pour observer la porte. Pourtant rien, ni personne ne semblait être là à première vue... Sauf que de l'autre côté, Kieran se tendit, se demandant comment l'autre l'avait repéré. Il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas fait un seul bruit, et pourtant, on l'avait démasqué.

-Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose d'extrême Sawada ?  
-Non, j'ai juste eut l'impression qu'on nous observait, désolé...

Ou peut-être qu'il avait encore une chance, mais la fuite n'était pas une option. Respirant calmement, le jeune brun se décrispa et prit un air angélique tout à fait innocent, du genre de celui qui cherche quelqu'un –c'était ce par quoi il avait commencer à la base après tout. Puis il attendit quelques secondes, s'éloignant de la porte de quelques pas, avant de finalement se diriger dessus et de l'ouvrir le plus naturellement du monde. Il observa autour de lui, jusqu'à tomber sur ses deux camarades, surpris de le trouver ici, Sawada eut même un petit mouvement de recul.

Lorsque son regard tomba sur Sasagawa, les yeux de Kieran s'illuminèrent et il sourit franchement en faisant un signe de la main pour les saluer. Il s'avança ensuite vers eux, pointant le boxeur du doigt, avant de sortir son portable pour pianoter rapidement dessus et le montrer à son camarade.

_Sasagawa, je te cherchais justement !_

-Ah oui ? lui demanda le combattant. Tu as enfin décidé de rejoindre à l'extrême mon club de boxe ! s'écria-t-il.

Le brun fit la moue et secoua la tête en signe de négation, avant de recommencer à écrire sur son portable.

_On m'a dit que c'était toi qui m'avait ramené hier soir..._

-Oui, confirma son interlocuteur, tu étais extrêmement endormi dans le parc, alors je t'ai ramené chez toi en te portant sur mon dos à l'extrême !

Bon Dieu, il voulait pas arrêter de dire "extrême" ? En tout cas, le muet nota une dernière chose sur son appareil.

_Merci beaucoup !_

-C'est extrêmement ok !  
-Heu..., intervint intelligemment le troisième larron de l'histoire.  
-Ah, Sawada, laisse moi te présenter Hisamatsu Kieran,il est dans ma classe ! Il est muet, mais je suis sûr qu'il serait extrême dans mon club de boxe !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, avant de sourire chaleureusement au châtain tout en lui faisant un signe de la main.

-Ah ! En...enchanté ! se reprit le futur Vongola. Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi !

Il le salua à son tour avec un petit sourire timide, et non vraiment, il n'avait rien d'un futur boss de la mafia. Enfin, maintenant qu'ils étaient officiellement présenté, autant être poli et courtois –non il allait pas se jeter sur lui pour réclamer toutes les infos ! Du moins pas encore... La sonnerie du début des cours les interrompirent brusquement et chacun se mit à courir à tout allure pour rejoindre sa classe. Le tout étant d'y être avant de se faire attraper par le comité de discipline et de se faire mordre à mort !

Quoique quand il y réfléchissait, ça faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas croisé le préfet du Collège Namimori...

* * *

Le soir venu, alors qu'il allait récupérer ses affaires dans son casier, un papier plié en deux tomba aux pieds de Tsuna. Étonné, ce dernier le ramassa pour le déplier, y découvrant une étrange mise en garde.

_Tu devrais arrêter de jouer à la mafia.  
C'est un jeu dangereux auquel tu te livres.  
Quelqu'un qui te veut du bien._

-Hieee !

De surprise, le jeune châtain relâcha le message, qui chuta à nouveau au sol, et se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la rangée voisine, observant le morceau de papier comme si c'était le diable lui-même qui l'avait écrit. Qui ? Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer un message pareil ? Un élève ? Un prof ? Et puis ça voulait dire quoi quelqu'un qui lui voulait du bien ? Franchement, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problème avec les combats contre la Varia qui se profilaient ! En plus le premier combat était ce soir, et il ne savait toujours pas qui allait se battre. Il fallait en plus que quelqu'un d'autre s'en mêle !

Se prenant la tête à deux mains, le candidat Vongola ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser au sol, toute cette histoire allait finir par le tuer ! Enfin, ça c'était s'il ne mourrait pas de la main de Xanxus qui était tout dévoué à lui faire la peau... Vraiment, son père et Reborn le mettait dans des situations pas possible ! Comment était-il supposé survivre à tout ça, honnêtement ? Et puis il ne voulait pas devenir un boss de la mafia !

-Dixième du nom !  
-Tsuna !

Les voix de ses amis sortit Tsuna de ses pensées et il tourna la tête pour voir Gokudera et Yamamoto. Ses deux amis lui souriaient gentiment, l'attendant pour rentrer, et les voir encore une fois aussi détendu et joyeux lui remit du baume au cœur. C'était comme s'il était certain que tout irait bien, tant qu'ils seraient tous ensemble. Aussi, abandonnant le bout de papier à terre, il récupéra simplement ses affaires et rejoignit ses deux camarades.

Plus loin, Kieran pinça légèrement les lèvres en voyant Sawada repartir en riant avec ses amis. Il avait tenté d'obtenir plus d'infos à propos du combat de sumo, mais ne pouvant leur demander directement, il n'avait rien put savoir de plus. En conséquence, le brun avait voulut le mettre en garde, sauf qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas aller lui dire en face, il avait donc penser que lui laissé un papier le ferait réfléchir. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son avertissement fasse son bout de chemin dans sa tête. Le seconde année avait l'air sympa pour ce qu'il en avait aperçut, et il ne voulait pas qu'il subisse les atrocités de la mafia. Pour lui, son frère était déjà suffisant –et il ne savait toujours pas comment il était mort d'ailleurs.

Soupirant pour la forme, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de prendre le chemin du retour lui aussi. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance le lendemain et qu'il pourrait en découvrir un peu plus. En tout cas, il ne pouvait que rester optimiste pour le moment, et espéré que les plus jeunes ne se soient pas fourré dans une situation inextricable. Mais bien sûr, jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu...

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espérer, le lendemain ne lui fut pas plus chanceux, et il eut même des sueurs froides. Sasagawa était arrivé au collège avec un bras dans le plâtre et Sawada avait encore disparut. Ainsi donc ce qu'il craignait s'était avéré véridique : ce fameux combat de sumo cachait quelque chose d'autre. Qui se casserait un bras dans un duel de sumo à moins d'être un vrai looser ? Or si de la part du châtain ça ne l'aurait pas étonné –Tsunaze quoi–, son camarade boxeur était loin d'en être un ! Mais le pire, c'était sans doute que ça avait commencé, et que Sawada ne l'avait pas écouté.

Kieran poussa un discret soupir, et pour la première fois, il ne fut pas plus attentif que cela en classe. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il découvre ce qui se tramait, ça le travaillait plus que ça ne le devrait, mais il voulait aider ce jeune homme. Pour une raison plus ou moins obscure, sans doute l'innocence qu'il avait sentit chez le châtain, le poussait à vouloir l'aider, à le sortir du pétrin dans lequel il semblait s'enfoncer de plus en plus.

-Hisamatsu ! l'appela soudainement le professeur, le faisant sursauter. Bien que vos notes soient admirable, cela ne vous dispense en rien de suivre le cours, se fit-il réprimander.

Le collégien hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit et qu'il était désolé, puis tenta de se concentrer sur le cours, mais sans grand succès il faut bien l'avouer...

* * *

Enfin débarbouillé et détendu après un bon bain, il entreprit de s'installer dans sa chambre, le bottin ouvert sur son bureau. Bon, il avait peut-être aucun indice quand à ce que cachait les combats de sumo, et encore moins sur l'endroit où ça se déroulait, mais il ne se décourageait pas pour autant ! Il ne pouvait pas demander directement sous peine de se trahir ? Eh bien soit, rien ne l'empêchait de chercher et trouver par lui-même ! C'est pourquoi il se mit en quête de toutes les adresses de salle de sumo –clubs et salle de combat–, et à répertorier leur adresse dans un cahier. C'était la seule piste qu'il pouvait suivre pour le moment.

Il y passa toute sa soirée, mais il avait désormais une liste complète d'endroit à visiter. Un dur labeur l'attendait et il se promit de s'y mettre dés demain soir –enfin si la météo s'y prêtait ! Et pour une fois il fut chanceux ! Enfin presque, parce qu'après la météo, c'était Naoko qui s'y mettait...

-Un combat de sumo ? répéta-t-elle un peu surprise.

Kieran acquiesça pour lui confirmer que c'était bien ce qu'il avait dit : des camarades de classes l'avaient invités à aller voir un combat de sumo. C'était la seule excuse valable qu'il avait trouvé et un tant soit peu proche de la vérité.

-Ça a l'air intéressant, dis moi où c'est comme ça je t'emmène et je pourrais peut-être venir voir avec vous !

Déconcerté, l'adolescent regarda la jeune femme, ses baguettes suspendues au-dessus de son bol. Il avait bien entendu ? La rousse souhaitait venir avec lui ? Ah mais c'est qu'il en était hors de question ! Elle allait contrecarré tous ses plans et il ne pourrait jamais avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il fronça les sourcils, prenant un air déterminé et fit non de la tête avant de recommencer à manger.

-Kieran ? le questionna-t-elle silencieusement, peu sûre de comprendre.  
"Je veux pas"  
-Comment ça ?  
"C'est moi et mes amis"  
-Tu peux éclaircir ta pensée ? susurra son aînée.

Son ton ne trompait, elle était contrarié de le voir lui tenir tête, et c'était encore pire alors que sa mère n'était pas là. Sans la matriarche à la maison, la sœur aînée se pensait la chef de famille et prenait son rôle un peu trop à cœur d'après lui. Elle ne souffrait pas qu'on lui dise non et imposait ses choix là où sa mère arrivait toujours à négocier. Autant dire que le plus souvent ça engendrait pas mal de conflit avec l'adolescent. Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à en remettre une couche.

"C'est pour les hommes"  
-Tu veux dire qu'une femme ne peut pas venir voir un combat de sumo ?  
"Tu vois que tu peux comprendre quand tu veux"  
-Kieran !  
"On veut pas de toi" ajouta-t-il, avant de claquer ses baguettes sur la table pour stopper toute protestation. "Je veux pas de toi dans les pattes"

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se leva pour abandonner la salle à manger, ne tenant nullement compte de la voix de la rouquine qui lui sommait de revenir. Il se rendit dans sa chambre pour y prendre un sweat et fourrer quelques affaires et son cahier avec ses notes dans un sac. Puis il se rendit à la porte d'entrée avec la ferme intention de sortir enquêter –sous couverture de rejoindre des amis. Sauf que bien sûr ce n'était pas de l'avis de la plus âgée, qui se mit en tête de l'empêcher de sortir. Postée devant la porte, les mains sur les hanches, elle l'attendait de pied ferme.

-Tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison en m'ayant manqué de respect ! lui lança-t-elle.  
"Tu peux pas m'en empêcher" répondit-il du tact-au-tact.  
-Bien sûr que si, je suis l'aînée ici !  
"T'as aucun droit sur moi"  
-Je suis ta sœur !  
"Jamais"

Ses gestes commençaient à se faire plus brutaux sous la colère qui montait. Il n'avait jamais eut de sœur, il avait juste eut un frère qui n'était plus. En face de lui, Naoko fronça les sourcils, peu sûre de savoir comment prendre une telle affirmation.

"T'es pas ma sœur"ne se priva de préciser son cadet. "Et tu fais encore moins partie de ma famille"rajouta-t-il.

L'expression choquée sur le visage de la jeune femme lui donna un plaisir malsain, c'était ce qu'il voulait, la blesser, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un membre de sa famille. Il avait besoin de passer sa colère et sa frustration, et c'était elle qui venait de s'attirer ses foudres, ça avait besoin de sortir, il avait presque besoin de hurler –mais il savait que sa voix n'en ferait rien.

"Laisse moi passer"  
-Sûrement pas ! Et tu vas t'excuser pour...

Il le lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'il attrapa une paire de chaussures pour la lui lancer au visage.

"Je te hais !" voulut-t-il lui hurler en pleine face, mais seules ses lèvres bougèrent.

Puis il prit la fuite en direction de sa chambre, jetant cette fois un vase dans la direction de la rouquine qui faisait mine de vouloir le rattraper. Peut-être fut-elle blessée, peut-être pas, il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder et s'engouffra directement dans son refuge, bloquant la porte avec une chaise. Ainsi personne ne pourrait rentrer et il serait tranquille avec sa rancœur pour seule compagnie. Et les coups à la porte de sa chambre de Naoko qui tentait de pénétrer son sanctuaire.

-Kieran ! Ouvre-moi de suite ! lui gueulait-elle.

Pour seule réponse il donna un violent coup dans la porte qui vibra sur ses gonds. La réponse était claire : "dégage" voulait-il dire. Il n'ouvrirait pas et peu importait qu'elle continuer à beugler comme un cochon qu'on égorge, il ne bougerait pas. Derrière il entendit la petite Akiko commencer à pleurer dérangée par les hurlement et d'être ainsi délaissée. Et ça aurait put continuer un bon moment tout ce bordel, si la porte d'entrée ne venait pas de s'ouvrir la mère des filles était rentrée.

-Mon dieu ! s'exclama cette dernière en apercevant les dégâts. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
-Maman ! Kieran fait encore des siennes ! lança Naoko à l'intention de sa mère.

Soupirant, la première chose que la matriarche fit en rentrant fut de prendre sa plus jeune enfant de six ans dans ses bras pour la calmer. C'était toujours la même chose quand elle les laissait tous les trois à la maison, restait à savoir ce que c'était cette fois.

-Allons donc, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Kieran m'a manqué de respect et m'a agressé, expliqua succinctement.  
-Pour quelle raison ? demanda sa génitrice.  
-Il est monté sur ses grands chevaux uniquement parce que j'ai proposé de l'emmener voir ses amis !

Passant la main dans ses cheveux, la chef de maison mit d'autorité Akiko dans les bras de la rouquine.

-Va coucher ta sœur, lui ordonna-t-elle. Je m'occupe de Kieran.

Se préparent mentalement à devoir négocier avec un adolescent en pleine crise de puberté, la mère se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier pour y toquer doucement. Aucune réponse ne vint, pas un bruit, ni même un mouvement de la porte. Elle frappa de nouveau contre le bois une minute plus tard.

-Kieran, l'appela-t-elle doucement, tu veux bien m'ouvrir s'il te plaît ?

Toujours aucun signe lui indiquant que le garçon l'avait entendue. Cependant, loin de se décourager, elle recommença encore une fois une minute plus tard, elle ne partirait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas au moins une manifestation de sa présence. Cela, le jeune brun l'avait parfaitement compris, adossé contre le mur, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne voulait pas lui ouvrir, il ne voulait voir personne ! Son silence n'était-il pas assez équivoque ?

Finalement, après un nouvel appel, il finit par shooter dans la première chose à portée de son pied, soit la poubelle. Il y mit tout sa force et cette dernière valsa contre le bureau dans un bruit qui résonna dans toutes la pièce, répandant au passage son contenu par-terre. Derrière la porte, sa tutrice se tendit et s'exhorta au calme, il ne lui fallait surtout pas rentrer dans la spirale de provocation qu'il allait tenter de mettre en place.

-Kieran, reprit-elle d'une voix calme, j'aimerais discuter avec toi. Ouvre s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

Cette fois ce fut un violent coup dans la porte qui lui répondit, indiquant une réponse clairement négative.

-La porte n'y est pour rien Kieran, ce n'est pas la peine de passer tes nerfs dessus, indiqua-t-elle tout de même –elle tenait au mobilier. Mon ange, reprit-elle, ouvre moi s'il te plaît.

Ce fut le mot de trop, celui qui le fit exploser, pour une raison inconnue. Il n'était pas un ange ! Et encore moins SON ange ! Des larmes de rage et d'amertume commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, en même temps qu'il commençait à faire valser toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre. Oreiller, cahiers, lampe, livres, stylos, feutres, tiroirs... Tout ce qui lui passait sous la main volait à travers la pièce, et lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien sans devoir se baisser, c'est contre les meubles et les murs qu'il tourna sa colère.

Il envoya ses poings contre le bureau, ses genoux contre l'armoire, ses pieds contre le lit, sa tête contre le mur. Et pourtant, malgré la douleur, il n'en avait pas assez, il continuait à se faire mal, de plus en plus, ses lèvres s'ouvrant sur des cris silencieux.

-Kieran ! retentit la voix paniquée de sa tutrice. Kieran, je t'en prie arrête ! Calme-toi ! Tu vas te faire mal !

Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait justement ! Avoir mal ! Assez pour oublier, pour faire sortir ce souvenir de sa tête, ce cauchemar éveillé qu'il avait vécu. Il ne voulait plus voir la silhouette de son frère qui disparaissait dans les ténèbres, il ne voulait plus ressentir cet espoir de ne pas voir rêvé. Alors il espérait que s'il se cognait assez fort, il oublierait, il oublierait tout et pourrait reprendre sa vie d'avant.

-Naoko, appelle les pompiers ! hurla la mère depuis l'autre côté.

* * *

Bon en fait à la base le chapitre devait pas s'arrêter ici, mais continuer encore un loooooong moment. Sauf que c'était tellement long juste que j'ai décidé de le couper en deux °° Bon du coup j'dois en frustrer certains j'pense xD Mais dites-vous que la suite n'en sera que meilleure ~

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez en attendant la suite qui arrivera bientôt ~


	4. Chapitre 3 - Xanxus

Mór Bráthair

Chapitre 3 - Xanxus

**Warning****:** T

**Disclaimer :** Reborn et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, seul Kieran est ma propriété.

**Bêta ****Reader : **Keiyner

**Résumé : **"Dis Squalo, il est où grand-frère ?" "Il est tombé dans un congélateur..." Puis huit ans passèrent, et tout a dérapé...

**Informations : **Et le chapitre 3 donc ! Avec encore plus de sang ! D'ailleurs pensez à donner le vôtre, ça peut sauver des vies ~ Oui bon je sais, on est pas là pour ça ! Bon j'vais vous laisser à la lecture du chapitre alors, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Il ne sut vraiment combien de temps il avait passé à se cogner contre les murs, et la suite était assez floue dans sa tête. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une paire de bras, forte et masculine, qui l'avait agrippé pour l'arrêter, pour le protéger. Puis un timbre de voix grave qui lui avait parlé. De quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, il savait juste que ça lui avait un peu rappelé son père, quand il pleurait et qu'il le prenait dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Et maintenant il se réveillait dans une chambre d'hôpital, sous les premiers rayons du Soleil, sans être vraiment sûr de comment il était arrivé ici. Une chose était sûre en tout cas, le côté gauche de son crâne était couvert de pansements, ses mains entourées de bandages lui faisaient un mal de chien et il se payait un mal de tête carabiné. Il essaya de la tourner, mais se ravisa bien vite sous la douleur fulgurante qui embrasa sa nuque, le faisant grimacer.

-Kieran ? l'appela une voix douce à côté de lui.

Il bougea les yeux pour trouver sa source, mais n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps alors que sa tutrice apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Cette dernière affichait un air soulagé, penchée au-dessus de lui elle passait une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Il ferma brièvement les yeux sous la caresse.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle. Comment te sens-tu ?  
"Mal" mima-t-il avec ses lèvres.  
-Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher une infirmière.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi mal, il aurait sûrement nargué l'ironie de sa phrase, non parce qu'au cas où elle avait pas remarqué, il était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, couvert de pansements et avec accessoirement une armée de pivert qui avait décidé de faire leur nid dans son crâne ! Il doutait d'être en état pour courir un cent mètres... Soupirant, il ferma les yeux, tentant de bouger le moins possible jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une jeune femme en blouse blanche qui lui sourit gentiment.

-Bonjour, le salua-t-elle aimablement. Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais mal, tu pourrais me dire où ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il aurait volontiers grogné et contredit le fait que non cette femme n'était pas sa mère, mais il s'abstint, il préférait éviter une nouvelle scène de ménage vu comment la dernière avait fini. Aussi montra-t-il simplement sa tête et ses mains pour lui faire comprendre où la douleur irradiait.

-Je vois, dit la jeune femme. Je vais aller te chercher un antidouleur, est-ce que tu es allergique à certains médicaments ?

Il secoua faiblement la tête en signe de négation, et après un dernier sourire réconfortant, l'infirmière repartie en quête des cachets salvateurs. La main de la mère de Naoko sur son bras le sortit de ses pensées et il posa un regard interrogateur sur elle.

-Dis moi Kieran, commença-t-elle un peu hésitante, tu te souviens de ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir ?

S'il s'en souvenait ? Il en avait les marques sur le visage et les mains ! Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait ! Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, surtout vu le résultat désastreux. Il avait voulu oublier, mais il se souvenait toujours aussi clairement –finalement les dessins animés ne faisaient que mentir à propos de ça...ça ou alors il avait pas cogné assez fort. Sauf que la douleur lui passait légèrement l'envie de recommencer une telle prouesse.

"Non" mentit-il.

Il vit un éclat de tristesse passer dans les prunelles noires de la femme, mais ne dit rien, et n'eut aucun remords. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il refusait catégoriquement de partager avec la famille qui l'hébergeait, parce que c'était le genre de secret qu'on ne partageait qu'avec sa famille. Or il l'avait déjà bien assez répété : ils n'étaient pas de la même famille. Le retour de l'infirmière coupa court à toute suite de conversation et Kieran eut une lueur de reconnaissance devant la boîte de médicaments et le verre d'eau.

-Tiens, prend ça, dit-elle en lui tendant le verre et un médicament sortit de la boîte. Le docteur viendra te voir dans environ trente minutes pour voir si tout va bien, expliqua-t-elle. Et si c'est bon tu pourras rentrer chez toi, d'accord ?

L'adolescent acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait compris, puis avala le cachet avec une grande lampée d'eau.

* * *

Finalement, il avait été assigné à résidence toute la journée, avec la consigne de se reposer, ayant été excusé auprès de son collège par le docteur. Ce dernier lui avait recommandé de rester au calme chez lui, et l'hôpital s'était chargé d'appeler l'établissement pour expliquer la situation. De fait, cloîtrer comme il était à la maison, il dut trouver à s'occuper, ce qui au final fut vite fait. Il n'eut qu'à poser un pied dans sa chambre pour savoir à quoi il allait passer sa journée.

La pièce où il dormait était devenu un véritable champ de guerre. Entre les feuilles, les livres et les débris qui jonchaient le sol, et les tâches de sang qui couvraient les murs et les meubles, on aurait aisément pu croire qu'une guerre mondiale s'était déroulée ici-même ! Puis un objet insolite attira son regard, posé à plat sur son bureau, c'était la seule chose véritablement intacte. Avec prudence, il s'approcha pour découvrir un cadre photo qu'il prit délicatement entre ses mains.

-C'est la seule chose à laquelle tu n'as pas touché, résonna la voix de sa tutrice dans son dos.

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers elle, avant de regarder plus attentivement le papier glacé sous-verre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. C'était une photo de famille, une vraie, celle avec laquelle il avait rompu –volontairement ou non. Assit sur un fauteuil, il y avait son père qui souriait doucement, ses bras reposant négligemment sur les accoudoirs. Il semblait totalement détendu. À sa droite se tenait son frère, debout, très légèrement en retrait derrière le siège du Neuvième. Ses yeux rouges semblaient fusiller le photographe d'oser capturer ainsi son image. Et puis il y avait lui, âgé d'environ quatre ans, juché dans les bras de Xanxus, agrippé à sa chemise, qui fixait l'objectif avec curiosité.

Derrière eux se trouvait une cheminée finement ouvragée, divers bibelots posés dessus. Il y avait une statue, un globe terrestre, des cadres photos, un vase avec des roses dont le rouge s'accordait parfaitement au teint cuivré des ornements. Le mur était beige et le parquet parfaitement lustré. Où c'était déjà ? Était-ce le manoir principal ou celui où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller pendant les vacances d'été ? Il ne s'en rappelait même plus. Est-ce ça avait changé ? S'il y allait aujourd'hui, est-ce qu'il reconnaîtrait l'endroit où il avait grandi ?

Il passa distraitement un doigt bandé sur le verre, et un frisson remonta le long de son dos. Il ressentit subitement le besoin de se blottir dans les bras de son père, et il aurait aimé que ce dernier soit là pour pouvoir le prendre contre lui et le rassurer, comme quand il était petit. Il prit une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux, resserrant ses doigts sur le cadre en bois. Toutes ses défenses s'effritaient pour commencer à tomber une à une, ce qu'il avait mis des années à ériger dans l'espoir de se protéger était en train de se désagréger en quelques jours seulement. Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? Une simple vision, un simple rêve ? Il fallait qu'il tire cette histoire au clair, et il se promit que c'est ce qu'il ferait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il réussirait à coincer Sasagawa pour lui faire cracher le morceau à propos de cette fameuse nuit !

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard était décidé, et il reposa tranquillement le cadre photo sur le bureau avant de se tourner vers le reste de la pièce. Pour l'heure il avait du pain sur la planche, il n'aurait pas de trop de toute la journée pour remettre sa chambre en ordre. C'est à ce moment précis que sa tutrice le sortit de ses pensées en ramenant le balai et un sac-poubelle.

-Je vais t'aider, lui dit-elle doucement.

Kieran secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de refus, c'était à lui de le faire, et à personne d'autre. Parce que ranger la pièce où l'on dormait, c'était un peu comme se ranger soi-même, remettre tout en ordre, dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Peut-être l'eut-elle comprit, ou peut-être ne voulut-elle simplement pas le contrarié, mais en tout cas, elle respecta son choix.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande-moi.

Puis elle le laissa seul lorsqu'il commença à s'atteler à la tâche.

* * *

-Non désolé, je n'ai eut vent d'aucun tournoi de sumo, même privé.

S'inclinant pour remercier son interlocuteur, l'adolescent reprit son chemin, rayant le nom du dojo de sa liste. C'était le quatrième et toujours aucune piste sur le pseudo tournois de sumo. Bon, il n'y croyait pas trop à cette piste, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait et qu'il pouvait suivre en espérer remonter la piste aussi discrètement que possible. Mais il s'avérait qu'il allait lui falloir opter pour une approche plus frontale. Un petit soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres en même temps qu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux, la nuit commençait à tomber et il allait devoir rentrer, sans quoi la famille qui l'hébergeait allait s'inquiéter.

C'est donc un peu dépité qu'il prit le chemin de l'appartement, réfléchissant néanmoins à un plan de secours. Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller voir Sasagawa et lui demander de but en blanc s'il avait menti et ce qu'il en était de ce faux tournois de sumo. Il pourrait peut-être le suivre ? Mais cela voudrait dire ne pas rentrer et il prendrait le risque de se faire pincer, il aurait l'air malin tiens s'il devait s'expliquer sur le pourquoi du comment ! Tout à coup, la solution lui apparut ! Mais bien sûr, s'il ne pouvait demander directement au concerné, il pouvait très bien demander à quelqu'un de son entourage !

La sœur de son camarade de classe était au courant, et pensait sans doute réellement qu'il participait à un tournoi de sumo. Elle saurait peut-être où se déroulait ce fameux tournoi ! Il lui faudrait néanmoins trouvé un stratagème pour l'approcher et arriver à parler du tournoi sans éveiller ses soupçons. Il y songea durant tout le chemin du retour, et mit un plan en place dans sa tête. De toute façon, au point où il en était, soit ça passait, soit ça cassait. Il avait vraiment trop attendu, il lui fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

-Alors ce verre entre amis ? lui demanda la sœur aînée lorsqu'il fut rentré.  
"Tranquille" répondit-il.  
-Viens vite te mettre à table, l'appela la mère de la rouquine. C'est meilleur quand c'est chaud !

Le jeune brun vint donc s'attabler avec la famille pour déguster ses yakisoba tout en écoutant le débat animé entre Naoko et sa mère à propos d'un drama qu'elle suivait attentivement toutes les deux. Autant dire qu'à la fin du repas, il prit la fuite en direction de sa chambre, non parce que la discussion pour savoir qui de Akira ou Jin ferait un meilleur petit ami pour Miki, c'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé ! Sauf qu'il eut à peine le temps de commencer à filer qu'il se fit interpeller par sa tutrice pour changer ses pansements.

"Je peux le faire tout seul" tenta-t-il.  
-A deux on ira plus vite, Akiko, aide ta sœur à débarrasser ! indiqua la femme, avant de l'entraîner vers la salle de bain.

Avec savoir faire, elle décolla le sparadrap avant de soulever avec douceur les compresses qui servaient de pansement.

-Alors, voyons voir ça, dit-elle en se retournant pour attraper des compresses et du désinfectant.

Kieran de son coté se pencha vers le miroir, tournant la tête sur le côté pour observer sa blessure. Les plaies étaient encore bien ouvertes, mettant la chair de sa tempe à vif –il ne s'était pas raté en tout cas ! Au moins le sang coulait déjà nettement moins, même si ça gardait un étrange côté...suintant ? Ouais un truc dans l'genre, en tout cas c'était moche et ça allait mettre encore plusieurs jours à guérir ! Il fit une grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçue à son infirmière du moment.

-Le docteur a dit que la cicatrice s'atténuerait avec le temps, lui dit-elle avec un sourire réconfortant.  
"Je m'en fous" répondit-il. "C'est juste que ça fait encore mal" ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de sa soigneuse.

Et c'était vrai, il s'en foutait de la cicatrice, mais il avait encore besoin d'antidouleurs par moments, sans quoi il restait certain que sa tête allait exploser et qu'une nuée de piverts en sortirait ! Enfin, lorsque ses soins furent terminés, il put se réfugier dans sa chambre, peaufinant son plan dans sa tête. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe bien et il devrait finir par avoir ses réponses. Cependant, lorsqu'il se rendit au collège le lendemain, un étrange pressentiment le tenailla : Sawada était de retour à l'école et c'était le seul qui ne semblait pas blessé par rapport aux autres. Il ne savait trop quoi en penser...

Plusieurs solutions s'offraient à lui, la première –et la plus plausible selon lui– étant qu'un groupe de mafieux, ou autre gang mécontent, leur soit tombé dessus et que cet idiot de Tsunaze se soit caché en laissant les autres le protéger. Après tout cet abruti de Gokudera semblait parfaitement enclin à se jeter sur le premier venu qui insultait de près ou de loin son "Dixième du Nom". Pour peu qu'il s'en soit prit à ceux qu'il ne fallait pas chercher et ça expliquerait bien des choses ! La deuxième solution était que quelqu'un leur tombe dessus un par un, ce qui serait parfaitement normal et dans la nature des hors-la-loi à plusieurs sur un collégien ils avaient toutes les chances de lui péter le nez, les deux bras et les jambes !

La moins probable de toute était qu'ils participent **réellement** à un tournoi de sumo. Auquel cas Sasagawa était une véritable **tanche** dans ce sport pour se péter un bras, de même pour Yamamoto qui avait failli avoir un œil en moins et Gokudera qui était couvert de brûlures... Ou alors c'était un style **particulièrement ****violent**... Ou bien un style qui autorisait tout et n'importe quoi comme arme, mais dans ces cas-là on appelait plus ça se foutre sur la gueule dans les règles de l'art plutôt qu'un combat de sumos.

Kieran laissa son front retomber sur son bureau, avant se relever précipitamment en se tenant la tempe où il était blessé, une expression de pure douleur sur le visage. Putain, toute cette histoire allait vraiment finir par avoir sa peau !

-Hisamatsu, ça va ? lui demanda un camarade.

Non, il avait mal, ça se voyait pas ? Il fit néanmoins un signe du pouce pour dire qu'il gérait la situation, avant de prendre un cachet d'antidouleur, parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin aujourd'hui.

Le soir venu, il rentra tranquillement chez lui pour dîner, supposant que si personne n'avait entendu parler d'un quelconque tournoi, ou même entendu de bruit de bagarre, c'était que ça devait se passer tard dans la nuit, peut-être dans un entrepôt ou en périphérie de la ville. Dans ce cas, il lui fallait une indication précise pour accéder au lieu du combat et seule une personne au courant pouvait les lui donner, et il espérait de tout cœur que Sasagawa Kyoko serait cette personne ! Ainsi, une fois le repas terminé, il s'enferma environ un quart d'heure dans sa chambre, faisant mine de réviser ses cours, avant de ressortir pour aller voir sa tutrice installée devant la télé. Il prit un air gêné en se mordillant les lèvres et fit mine d'hésiter avant de se lancer lorsqu'elle lui envoya un regard l'encourageant à prendre la parole.

"Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai oublié de demander des explications sur un cours à un camarade"lui expliqua-t-il.  
-Oh, je vois, dit-elle. Est-ce que c'est important ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
"Il est fort possible que notre professeur nous interroge dessus lundi"indiqua-t-il.  
-En effet, c'est embêtant, tu pourras les lui demander demain, proposa-t-elle.  
"Demain c'est dimanche on aura pas cours"  
-Tu sais où il habite ?  
"Oui mais je crois qu'il sera en sortit avec sa famille" mentit-il une nouvelle fois. "J'aurais aimé y aller ce soir pour lui demander comme ça je serais tranquille"  
-Je vois...à une condition, céda finalement sa tutrice. Naoko t'emmène en voiture.

Argh, voilà qui contrariait ses plans, il ne voulait surtout pas d'un chaperon ! Sans quoi il ne pourrait parvenir à ses fins ! Or il sentait que ça devait être ce soir ou jamais.

"Mais ça pourrait prendre du temps je pensais qu'on aurait pu en profiter pour réviser le cours ensemble" tenta-t-il.

Sa tutrice haussa un sourcil, elle se doutait de quelque chose, c'était certain, après tout elle avait déjà élevé une adolescente, donc les coups tordus elle devait connaître ! Cependant, elle céda avec le sourire, secouant légèrement la tête, un peu amusée. Les adolescents et leurs cachotteries ! Sûrement allaient-ils parler de filles, peut-être même avaient-ils prévu le coup à l'avance ! En tout cas, le résultat fut qu'elle l'autorisa à sortir.

-Tu préviendras Naoko quand vous aurez terminé, elle reviendra te chercher, donc ne finissez pas trop tard !  
"Merci" fit-il avec un sourire heureux sur le visage.

Il repartit illico dans sa chambre pour attraper un sac dans lequel il mit quelques affaires, parce que ça semblerait étrange qu'il aille réviser sans ses cahiers ! Sauf que ce qu'il mit ne furent pas ses cours, mais ses cahiers de dessins, sa trousse de crayons, ainsi que le livre qu'il lisait en ce moment pour alourdir le sac et faire semblant qu'il emmenait tout un barda. Cependant, avant de sortir, ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo de famille qu'il avait épargnée dans sa rage destructrice l'autre jour. Revenant sur ses pas, il la prit dans ses mains et ressentant l'étrange besoin de la prendre avec lui, il défit le cadre et la glissa dans la couverture de son livre. Comme ça, il avait l'impression que son frère et son père étaient un peu avec lui, lui donnant le courage nécessaire pour ce qui allait suivre.

Attrapant alors un sweat, Kieran sortit pour rejoindre Naoko qui l'attendait dans l'entrée déjà prête. Il enfila ses baskets en quatrième vitesse et suivit l'aînée à l'extérieur. Cette dernière lui lança un regard complice, elle était déjà passé par-là et comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir son cadet. Sa mère lui avait par ailleurs fait la morale à ce propos, et quand le jeune brun s'était opposé à elle, c'était sûrement parce qu'ils allaient parlaient entre garçons, et donc les filles n'étaient pas conviées. Ramené sa "sœur" aurait été très mal perçu et aurait mit tout le monde mal à l'aise.

Cependant d'après le médecin, ce n'était pas ça qui avait put déclencher sa crise de rage le poussant à se mutiler, la dispute n'avait fait qu'allumer la mèche. Quelque chose d'autre couvait, mais le plus jeune refusait de leur en parler, et d'après sa psychologue il ne valait mieux pas le forcer, mais le laisser venir de lui-même. Ça finirait forcément par éclater au grand jour, il leur fallait juste être patientes et laisser le brun choisir le moment opportun pour tout leur avouer.

Le chemin fut assez rapide et sur fond musical de boys band en vogue, enfin Kieran fut devant Sasagawa et Naoko repartit rapidement derrière. Bien ! Le moment de vérité approchait et le jeune garçon respira profondément pour calmer la fébrilité qui montait en lui, avant d'aller sonner à la porte d'entrée. Coup de chance, ce fut la jeune Kyoko qui vint lui ouvrir ! Il lui sourit gentiment en faisant un signe de la main pour la saluer, avant de sortir son portable pour pianoter rapidement dessus.

_Bonsoir, __je __cherche __Sasagawa __Ryohei_

-Ah ! Bonsoir ! Je suis désolé Ryohei n'est pas là, indiqua-t-elle.

Bingo ! Il devait sûrement être à son pseudo tournoi, restait à savoir si sa sœur savait où ça se déroulait !

_Zut ! __J'ai __oublié __de __lui __demander __un __cours __et __ça __m'embête __car __demain __j'ai __une __sortie __en __famille...  
Du __coup __je __ne __pourrais __pas __lui __demander..._

-Je comprends, mais je ne sais pas du tout à quelle heure il va rentrer, je suis désolée.

_Ce __n'est __pas __grave. __Tu __saurais __peut-être __où __il __est ?  
Comme __ça __je __pourrais __aller __lui __demander __directement !_

-Hé bien, je crois qu'il est à un tournoi de Sumo Hight Bride sur ring.

Et là, Kieran fut partager entre deux sentiments, celui d'être considérablement impressionné par la naïveté profonde de cette jeune fille, ou alors avoir pitié de sa crédulité à toute épreuve. Il évita de peu le facepalm.

_Du __Sumo __Hight __Bride __sur __Ring ? __Ça __a __l'air __intéressant __je __ne __connaissais __pas __du __tout !  
Tu __sais __où __c'est ? __Je __serais __curieux __de __voir __ça !_

-Hm, ils font ça au sein de notre collège. Mais je ne sais pas s'ils te laisseront rentrer facilement, moi-même j'ai dû être accompagné pour pouvoir rentrer !

_Bah, __je __verrais __bien, __au __pire __je __pourrais __l'attendre __dehors !  
Merci __beaucoup !_

-De rien ! Bonne chance pour trouver mon frère !

Le jeune brun lui fit un signe de la main avant de commencer à s'en aller, avant de s'arrêter une fois qu'il eut entendu la porte se fermer. Cette fois, il ne résista pas au facepalm. **Sérieusement** ? Ils étaient en train de se foutre dessus au collège ?! Non mais franchement c'était quoi cette histoire de dingues ? Et comment ça se faisait que personne ne s'était plaint du bruit hein ? Secouant la tête, Kieran finit par se mettre en route en direction du collège, y allant en petites foulées pour y être plus vite –avoir fait de l'athlétisme ça aidait ! Ça ne servait à rien de tergiverser, il aurait les réponses une fois sur place !

* * *

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Aucun son ne parvenait du collège et tout semblait parfaitement normal, pas un seul bruit de combat. Il fit le tour complet, mais rien ne lui indiqua qu'un quelconque tournoi ou règlement de comptes était en train de se passer. Donc soit la sœur de Sasagawa lui avait menti, soit il se passait des choses vraiment étranges dans cette ville. Dans tous les cas, il ne perdait rien à tenter de pénétrer à l'intérieur, hormis se faire mordre à mort s'il se faisait choper ! Et rien que cette pensée aurait pu suffire à le dissuader en d'autres circonstances.

Sauf que justement, les circonstances n'étaient pas normales, aussi prit-il une grande inspiration avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de tenter une entrée. Sauf qu'il ne réussit même pas à mettre un pied dans l'enceinte qu'une ombre apparut devant lui, le faisant reculer de peur. La silhouette se révéla être un homme imposant, qui le toisa de haut, le faisant reculer un peu plus.

-T'es qui avorton ? lui lança-t-il.

L'homme, habillé d'un long manteau noir –un fan de Matrix ?– fit un pas vers lui, et la première réaction de Kieran fut de choper ce qui lui passa en premier sous la main, à savoir une branche d'arbre ! Bon ok, y'avait mieux comme arme, mais c'était déjà ça ! Et de toute façon il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre, bien résolu qu'il était à avoir ses réponses. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le morceau de bois.

-Oh, oh, tu veux te battre ? fit son adversaire en dégainant une épée. Intéressant, voyons voir en combien de secondes je te tue...

Sauf que l'homme n'eut jamais le temps de savoir alors qu'un boulet géant venait de l'envoyer valser plus loin. Pétrifié, le jeune brun ne put bouger alors qu'un autre homme approchait, plus élancé que la montagne de muscles, mais qui semblait au moins dix fois plus fort. Là c'était certain, il allait mourir...

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici petit, lui dit-il.

Toujours immobile, Kieran observa le nouvel arrivant, habillé d'un costume, les cheveux courts et coiffés en arrière. Son visage fin et anguleux faisait penser à un serpent, pourtant, quelque chose dans ses yeux lui indiqua qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de cet homme-là. Soudain détendu, le jeune garçon se laissa tomber à terre, ses jambes légèrement flageolantes.

-Rentre chez toi, lui intima-t-il de nouveau avant de se détourner en direction du collège.

Puisant dans sa volonté, l'adolescent retrouva un regain d'énergie qui lui permit de se remettre sur ses pieds et de rattraper son sauveur pour agripper sa veste. Ce dernier le regarda étonné de sa réaction, et encore plus de son regard à la fois suppliant et décidé. Il le regarda sans comprendre sortir un téléphone de sa poche pour écrire rapidement dessus –on sentait l'habitude.

_Il __faut __que __je __rentre __à __l'intérieur.  
Aidez-moi __s'il __vous__ plaît__ !_

-C'est extrêmement dangereux là-dedans tu sais. Pourquoi veux-tu y aller ?

_Je__ dois __voir __quelqu'un._

-Pourquoi ?

_Pour __savoir __la __vérité._

Et son regard était tellement décidé que Lancia sut que rien n'arrêterait ce collégien. Qu'il l'aide ou non, il pénétrerait au sein de l'établissement scolaire, donc autant limiter les dégâts et le protéger en l'aidant.

-Reste près de moi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Ils pénétrèrent alors ensemble dans le monde à part du collège Namimori. La première chose qui frappa alors le plus jeune fut les dégâts impressionnants qui s'étalaient tout autour de lui. Bordel, la troisième guerre mondiale avait été déclarée au sein de leur école ou quoi ? Il fallait au moins un tank pour faire de tels dégâts ! Encore qu'il venait de voir un type manipuler un boulet géant comme s'il eut s'agit d'un bilboquet... De vieux souvenirs d'enfances commencèrent alors à remonter dans son esprit, très flous, comme celui de son frère qui faisait apparaître des flammes dans ses mains. Était-ce seulement possible ?

Instinctivement, le brun se rapprocha du mafieux, alors que des éclats de voix leur parvenaient sans qu'il ne parvienne encore à les différencier ou même à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. C'est en tout cas dans cette direction que se dirigea son protecteur, et il le suivit, nul doute que les réponses à ses questions étaient là-bas. Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent au coin d'un bâtiment, il se figea devant la scène qui se dévoila. Des collégiens, un bébé, des femmes, et des hommes semblaient être en train de livrer un combat. Putain, il se passait quoi ici ?

Puis soudainement, ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et le reste du monde sembla disparaître à ses yeux. Il n'entendit pas Lancia lui ordonner de rester à l'abri, pas plus qu'il ne le vit se lancer dans la bataille. Il ne voyait plus que lui.

Il était allongé à même le sol, une flaque de sang se répandant peu à peu autour de lui. Sa chemise elle-même semblait virer lentement du blanc au rouge, lui collant à la peau non plus seulement à cause de la sueur. Seule sa cravate semblait indemne et volait au gré de la brise de la nuit. Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Était-ce un nouveau rêve ? Un cauchemar ? Allait-il se réveiller dans quelques secondes pour découvrir que tout était faux ? Lentement, il commença à avancer, ayant peur que tout parte soudainement en fumée.

Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, pas encore, pas de suite. Juste encore un peu, s'il vous plaît, par pitié...

-TOUS ! JE VOUS MAUDIS TOUS !

Son hurlement lui glaça le sang, le faisant trembler. Non. Il ne pouvait pas le maudire lui. Il était là, il devait lui faire savoir, il devait l'appeler.

"Xanxus"

Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il en avait tellement rêvé. Il recommença.

"Xanxus"

Encore.

"Xanxus"

Et encore.

-...us...

Et encore.

-...an...

Quelqu'un au loin sembla alors remarquer sa silhouette tremblante qui avançait avec hésitation. Kieran planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens marrons. Déterminé. Ce n'était pas son kohai qui hurlerait sa présence, ça serait la voix de son aîné qui résonnerait à travers tout le collège, toute la ville même s'il le fallait ! La respiration du brun s'accéléra à la limite de l'hyperventilation, le châtain ouvrit la bouche. Et quelque chose se brisa, s'ouvrir, sa gorge se dénoua, ses cordes vocales reprirent vie pour un instant.

-XANXUS !

Le hurlement retentit à travers toute la cours, les stoppant tous, et chacun tourna la tête vers la frêle stature du brun. Ils ne découvrirent qu'un collégien aux yeux bleus avec de courts cheveux noirs, plus long sur sa nuque, habillé d'un jean et d'un sweat à capuche noire avec l'effigie d'un corbeau dessus. Chaussé de simples baskets, un sac à dos venait compléter sa tenue vestimentaire. Si l'un vit là un camarade de classe, d'autres ne virent que l'apparition d'une nuit, le reste ne vit qu'un simple ados suicidaire qui ne devrait pas être là.

Sortant brusquement de sa léthargie, le jeune brun se précipita soudainement en direction de son frère. Les larmes continuaient à couler le long de ses joues, lui brouillant légèrement la vue. Pourtant il évita sans soucis la femme qui tenta d'arrêter sa course, il repoussa Lancia avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Personne, personne ne l'empêcherait de le rejoindre cette fois ! Et avant même qu'on ne puisse songer à l'arrêter de nouveau, il dérapa habilement au côté de son frère tout en s'agenouillant –il pouvait dire adieu à son jean et bonjour à une série d'égratignures !

-Ce gosse est taré, s'éleva une voix.

Mais il n'y fit pas attention, concentrer sur son frère, et plus particulièrement sur les blessures et les cicatrices qui jalonnaient son corps. Il n'était pas certains de la façon dont il fallait agir, ses mains ne pouvant que s'agripper à la chemise sans savoir de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il tourna alors la tête, plongeant dans un regard grenat qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir.

Xanxus grogna d'abord sous le hurlement, et encore une fois quand la personne à l'origine d'un tel taux de décibels fut à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ce déchet ? Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Et d'où il s'agrippait à sa chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage ? Il tourna alors la tête dans le but d'invectiver cette misérable chose, lorsqu'il plongea dans un regard de ciel d'été. Ses yeux, il les connaissait.

"Grand frère"

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du jeune garçon, mais il les comprit parfaitement. Pour avoir maintes et maintes fois vu et entendu les mêmes sur les lèvres d'un petit garçon de sept ans. Et un visage se superposa sur celui de l'adolescent, en même temps qu'un rire d'enfant montait dans son esprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise, en même temps qu'il porta une main sur la joue du plus jeune. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'appeler comme ça...

-Kieran ?

* * *

Aaaah, je sais pour vous, mais j'aime bien ce genre de petit cliffhanger x) Les deux frangins se retrouvent enfin après huit ans de séparation ! Alors à votre avis qu'en penses Xanxus ? Et les autres ?

Hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur la/les questions !


	5. Chapitre 4 - Vongola Part I

Mór Bráthair

Chapitre 4 – Vongola Part I

**Warning****:** T

**Disclaimer :** Reborn et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, seul Kieran est ma propriété.

**Bêta****Reader :** Keiyner &amp; ma Môman ~

**Résumé : **"Dis Squalo, il est où grand-frère ?" "Il est tombé dans un congélateur..." Puis huit ans passèrent, et tout a dérapé...

**Informations : **Alors pour commencer, désolé de cette longue attente ^^" Comme vous pouvez le remarquer il y a eut quelques petits changements au niveau des bêta-reader, et ma maman est venue se joindre à la partie =3 De fait, je vais tourner à deux bêtas et pour laisser le temps à tout le monde de faire son travail, je rallonge le délais de publication d'une semaine. De fait, ce ne sera plus chaque mercredi, mais le mercredi toutes les deux semaines que je publierais un nouveau chapitre ! Merci de votre compréhension ^^ Sinon voici enfin la suite de nos retrouvailles entre les deux frangins ! Bon par contre avec ce chapitre, vous allez en avoir de la lecture ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Et petite précision, les passages en italique sont des flashbacks. Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Kieran ?

La main contre sa joue était couverte de sang, mais il s'en moquait bien, tout comme il lui importait bien peu de se salir. Seule comptait cette présence, cette voix qu'il avait tant espérer entendre encore une fois. Il désirait tant que ça ne soit pas un rêve cette fois, mais la réalité, pour toujours, qu'il était bien là, qu'il ne partirait pas, qu'il ne le laisserait plus, jamais.

-Kieran ?

Cette fois la voix était différente, moins rauque, plus étouffée. De son fauteuil roulant, Squalo regardait l'adolescent penché au-dessus de son boss. Était-ce vraiment le petit Kieran ? Ce gosse qui était tout le temps coller aux basques de Xanxus et qui traînait constamment dans les jambes de la Varia ? Est-ce que c'était réellement le même gamin qui souriait à tout va et qui s'accrochait maintenant à la chemise de son chef comme si ça vie en dépendait ? Grand Dieu, comme le temps était passé...

-Kieran ?

Incompréhension, questionnement, qui était-ce ? C'était ce que se demandaient Dino et Bel, ouvrant des yeux étonnés, ou penchant la tête sur le côté, sans rien comprendre à la situation. Comment se faisait-il que cet enfant soit toujours en vie, et encore plus, quel était ce regard que l'homme aux cicatrices lui lançait ? Un mélange de surprise, de soulagement, de joie et même un soupçon de tendresse. Qu'est-ce qui se passait pour que le terrifiant adversaire de Tsuna change à ce point...

-Kieran ?

Étonnement, réflexion. Cet adolescent un peu chétif sur les bords, était-il vraiment le second fils du Neuvième ? Reborn en avait entendu parler, sans jamais le rencontrer, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait été envoyé au Japon suite à l'affaire du Berceau et la disparition de Xanxus. Mais qu'il était à Namimori, il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné, d'ailleurs pourquoi personne ne l'avait mis au courant ?

La main sur la joue de l'adolescent glissa jusqu'à ses yeux, étalant un peu plus de sang sur son visage pâle, et essuya ses larmes du pouce. Une main plus petite, plus douce, blanche, vint se poser sur celle de l'adulte, l'attrapant, l'agrippant, refusant de la laisser partir. Et la peau chaude, le sang poisseux sur sa paume, indiquèrent à l'enfant qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Son frère était là, il était en vie, et il était à côté de lui. Un mélange de sentiments contradictoires montait en lui, la joie et la colère, l'euphorie et la tristesse, le rire et la peur, il ne savait plus sur lequel s'arrêter. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher était cette main dans laquelle il enfouit son visage, y noyant ses larmes.

Les gouttes d'eau salée glissèrent sur la peau mate, créant quelques rigoles sur leur passage en emportant un peu de sang. Derrière elles, les cicatrices refluaient peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître de la surface de l'épiderme. Tout à coup, la main ne fut plus sur son visage, mais sur l'arrière de son crâne, et il sentit ses cheveux tiraillés alors qu'on les agrippait. Puis avec ses dernieres forces, Xanxus attira la tête de son frère contre son torse, l'étouffant contre sa chemise.

-Un uomo non piange, lui chuchota-t-il.

Puis sa poigne se relâcha, en même temps que ses yeux se fermèrent, une expression sereine sur le visage, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

-Qui c'est, kora ?

La douce voix de Colonello sortit tout le monde de l'hébétude, parce que bon, c'était bien beau tout ça, mais il fallait tout de même revenir à la priorité ! Or un gamin, sortit de nulle part, c'était précipité en direction de l'ennemi de Tsuna, et ce dernier, loin de le tuer sur le champ, venait au contraire de le serrer contre lui. Donc bon, si quelqu'un voulait bien expliquer la situation qu'on revienne à l'intrigue principale, soit le vainqueur de la bataille, ça serait cool !

-Kieran Vongola, souffla la voix de Reborn, c'est le deuxième fils du Neuvième du Nom, répondit-il à son homologue blond –et de fait à tout le monde.  
-Heiiiin ? réagi très philosophiquement Dino. Le Neuvième a un second fils ?  
-En effet, son existence a été étouffée il y a sept ans et plus aucune nouvelle n'a filtré depuis, ce qui explique que peu de gens en dehors de la famille sont au courant, expliqua l'arcobaleno.  
-Je vois...

Encore que pas vraiment, mais bon, ça fait un début d'explication à tout ce bazar, et ça expliquait aussi pourquoi Xanxus ne l'avait pas tué. S'il était vraiment son frère, il était normal qu'il ne lui saute pas à la figure, mais plutôt qu'il soit heureux de le revoir, non ? Encore qu'on parlait de Xanxus là, Dieu seul savait quelle avait pu être leur relation ! Il ne serait même pas étonné d'apprendre que le cadet avait vécu l'Enfer ! Quoique si on considérait la réaction du boss de la Varia, on pouvait établir que leur relation était plutôt bonne, enfin, on ne se jetterait pas sur son bourreau en pleurant ! Encore que Tsuna prenait bien ses ennemis en pitié... Raaah ! Et puis merde, c'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ça ! Mais attendez...y'a un truc qui le chiffonnait là, Reborn avait bien dit second fils ? Son regard se porta de nouveau sur les deux jeunes hommes, soupçonneux.

-Mais, il est vraiment..., commença-t-il.  
-Non, le coupa Reborn. Contrairement à Xanxus, il n'a jamais été caché que Kieran avait été adopté, l'éclaira son ancien mentor.  
-Alors pourquoi avoir caché sa présence ici, kora ? intervint Colonello.  
-Sûrement pour le protéger des familles ennemis, après tout jusqu'à peu il était encore le dernier fils du Neuvième, éluda hypothétiquement le bébé au fedora.

Soudainement, les Cervello se chargèrent de rappeler à tous pourquoi deux personnes venaient de tenter de s'entre-tuer, et l'une d'elles s'approcha, ignorant Kieran, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux et toujours penché sur son frère dont il sentait le torse s'élever faiblement, signe qu'il respirait toujours.

-La bataille des anneaux étant terminée, commença-t-elle, nous allons annoncer les résultats.

Tous se concentrèrent sur la jeune femme, attendant fébrilement l'annonce du vainqueur qui ne faisait aucun doute. Kieran de son côté rouvrit simplement les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. De quoi est-ce que cette femme parlait ?

-Puisque Xanxus-sama a été disqualifié, le vainqueur de la bataille du ciel est Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Le cadet du Neuvième releva la tête, portant un regard interrogatif sur la femme. Anneaux ? Ciel ? Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, une légende, ou une rumeur, il ne savait plus très bien. Et surtout, c'était quoi cette histoire de bataille et de son frère disqualifié, pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Et qu'est-ce Sawada venait foutre dans l'équation ?

-Par conséquent, le prochain successeur des Vongolas est Sawada Tsunayoshi ainsi que ses six gardiens.

HEIN ? Kieran se redressa tout à coup sous l'effet de la surprise de l'annonce, la main de son grand-frère glissant dans ses cheveux jusque sur sa nuque. Son regard se porta d'abord sur la femme qui venait de parler, puis sur Tsuna qui était allongé, entouré par ses amis, et enfin sur Xanxus, avant de revenir encore sur la femme, puis Tsuna, Xanxus, la femme, Tsuna...

Putain, il comprenait plus rien ! C'était quoi ce bordel ? C'était Xanxus le successeur, ça avait toujours été Xanxus ! C'était son frère l'héritier légitime ! Bon ok, peut-être que son père avait pensé à quelqu'un d'autre du fait de la mo...disparition de son aîné ! Mais il était de retour, Xanxus était en vie, alors à quoi ça rimait tout ce bordel ! Il était complètement paumé, exactement comme dans un rêve, tout semblait se passer hors du temps et grand Dieu, il ne voulait **vraiment ****pas** être en train de dormir. Alors si **quelqu'un** voulait bien lui **expliquer** la situation, il lui en serait **reconnaissant**.

Tout à coup, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa poitrine et le soulevèrent, l'éloignant de son aîné, et il sentit la main de son frère glisser sur son épaule. Il tenta vainement de la rattraper, mais on continuait à l'emmener, alors il commença à se débattre. Il venait juste de le retrouver, ce n'était certainement pas pour le perdre à nouveau ! Le jeune brun se démena comme un beau diable pour tenter de se défaire de la prise qui l'encerclait, il griffa et frappa, allant jusqu'à mordre tout ce qui passait à porter de sa main. Mais chaque fois qu'il réussissait à s'échapper, c'était pour mieux se faire attraper à nouveau.

-Calme-toi, on est là pour le soigner, tenta une voix.

Sauf qu'il l'ignora, la peur le tenaillant de voir son frère disparaître à nouveau, de ne jamais le revoir encore une fois. Et tandis qu'il observait des hommes en blanc attraper le corps de Xanxus pour le transporter sur une civière, il redoubla d'effort, mettant toute son énergie à le rejoindre. Ses lèvres s'ouvrant sur des mots muets.

-Ce Kieran est un véritable démon, souffla la voix de Dino.  
-D'ailleurs à ce propos, on en fait quoi Boss ? lui demanda Romario à ses côtés.  
-Hé bien...c'est un Vongola non ? Le problème devrait leur...  
-Voiiiii ! L'interrompit soudainement Squallo depuis son fauteuil. Ne songe même pas à le laisser ici, lui dit-il. Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais vraiment pas connaître notre Boss au réveil quand il apprendra que son frère n'est plus là.

Et la perspective d'un Xanxus fortement contrarié suffit à mettre assez de sueur froide dans le dos du chef des Cavallone pour qu'il prenne sa décision.

-On l'emmène, décida-t-il.  
-Bien Boss !

D'un geste, Romario fit comprendre à ses coéquipiers de relâcher le jeune adolescent, tandis que Dino se dirigeait vers leur voiture. Une fois libre, Kieran repoussa ses agresseurs pour se précipiter en direction de l'ambulance où venait de disparaître son aîné. Si les infirmiers tentèrent de l'arrêter, un geste du boss blond suffit à les écarter de la route du brun qui s'engouffra à son tour à l'arrière du véhicule. Immédiatement, il se jeta au chevet de Xanxus, encore pétrit de peur, mais la simple présence du chef de la Varia suffisait à calmer en partie son anxiété, et surtout voir le buste de ce dernier se soulever à un rythme régulier.

Avec douceur, il posa ses mains sur le torse du blessé, remontant jusqu'à son visage couvert de sang. Un vieux souvenir lui remonta alors en mémoire, et il remonta la manche de son sweat sur sa main, puis toujours avec autant de tendresse, le plus jeune commença à essuyer le liquide carmin. D'abord le menton, puis le front, les joues, les tempes... C'était comme ça que faisait son grand-frère quand il se blessait, il remontait toujours sa veste ou sa chemise sur sa main, avant d'essuyer tendrement là où il s'était blessé. Et ça le soignait toujours, il n'avait plus mal après et repartait toujours courir comme un cabri, alors peut-être que s'il faisait pareil, ça apaiserait la douleur de son frère ?

Avec précaution, il posa sa seconde main sur une première cicatrice, la touchant du bout des doigts, avant de la parcourir légèrement. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé, ou n'y en avait-il pas plus quelques minutes auparavant ? Et puis plus important, d'où venaient-elles ? Qu'avait donc vécu Xanxus pour être ainsi marqué à vie ? D'autres larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux et Kieran les essuya rageusement, tentant de les contrôler. C'est alors que des mains se posèrent délicatement sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter. C'était un infirmier qui lui souriait gentiment.

-Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, lui dit-il doucement. C'est dangereux quand on conduit, viens t'asseoir ici, expliqua-t-il.

Il lui montra alors un siège, mais le jeune brun restait réticent à lâcher son frère tout juste retrouvé. Sans doute son interlocuteur dut il comprendre son inquiétude car il sourit un peu plus pour le rassurer.

-Tu pourras lui tenir la main, comme ça il saura que tu es là et ça l'aidera à guérir d'accord ? Et puis je suis sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, non ?

Finalement vaincu, Kieran se laissa doucement guider sur un siège et attacher, avant d'attraper prestement la main de son frère, tandis que l'ambulance se mettait en route. Il ne la lâcha pas de tout le trajet.

* * *

_C'était un petit oiseau, encore un bébé qui ne savait même pas voler, et qui était tombé de son nid ! Mais vu qu'il ne savait pas battre des ailes, il ne pourrait pas retourner dans sa maison, et son papa et sa maman allaient sûrement s'inquiéter ! Il ne restait plus qu'une solution, il fallait que l'enfant le porte jusque dans l'arbre ! Sauf qu'on lui avait formellement interdit de grimper dans les arbres sous peine de se faire mal..._

_Prenant son courage à deux mains, Kieran ramassa doucement l'oisillon et le plaça dans la poche de son sweat, puis il entreprit de grimper sur l'immense arbre du jardin. Il s'accrocha d'abord à l'écorce et tenta de se hisser, mais il glissa et atterrit sur la terre humide après une pluie de printemps. Loin de se démonter, le petit brun se remit sur ses jambes et s'agrippa à une autre écorce pour tenter la même manœuvre. Il chuta encore sur les fesses, son short se mouillant doucement mais sûrement._

_Il fallut encore plusieurs essais à l'enfant avant de réussir à atteindre la première branche pour grimper dessus. Ses genoux et ses mains étaient pleins de terre, de même que ses vêtements étaient trempés et commençaient à virer au marron et au vert. Ce fut au moment où il se hissait sur la deuxième branche qu'une domestique arriva au pied du grand chêne. Autant dire qu'elle faillit s'étrangler en voyant le petit garçon en train d'escalader ce centenaire !_

_-Jeune maître ! s'écria-t-elle. Descendez d'ici tout de suite ! ordonna-t-elle.  
-Nan ! répliqua fermement le petit brun._

_Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour arriver jusque-là ! Ce n'était certainement pas pour redescendre gentiment et abandonner sa résolution d'aider un petit oiseau en détresse !_

_-Vous savez qu'il est interdit de grimper sur cet arbre ! continua t'elle. Descendez ou je vais chercher Monsieur votre père ! Le menaça-t-elle._

_L'ignorant royalement, Kieran continua à grimper, cherchant des yeux le nid de l'oisillon pour le remettre dedans. En bas, la domestique continua à tempêter et le menacer, sans aucun résultat, avant de finalement filer en direction du manoir à toute vitesse. Heureux d'être enfin tranquille, l'enfant continua son ascension à la recherche de la maison des parents oiseaux._

_Ce fut donc une domestique inquiète qui déboula sur la terrasse en cherchant après le Neuvième, qui prenait tranquillement un café en compagnie de quelques uns de ses gardiens._

_-Monsieur ! Monsieur ! l'apostropha t'elle  
-Oui Elena ? lui demanda-t-il.  
-Monsieur, c'est horrible ! Le jeune Kieran fait encore des siennes ! Cette fois il a décidé de grimper après le grand chêne ! expliqua-t-elle rapidement._

_Non, pas LE grand chêne dont il lui avait formellement interdit de... Ni une, ni deux, le chef des Vongola fut sur ses pieds pour se précipiter en direction de l'arbre, si son plus jeune fils tombait d'une telle hauteur il en mourrait très certainement ! Un séjour à l'hôpital après une chute de la rambarde des escaliers avait suffi, il ne tenait pas à remettre ça et encore moins pour un enterrement ! Mais bien sûr, comptez sur les enfants pour ne jamais vous écoutez ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put passer par la tête de son cadet ?_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Timoteo, deux de ses gardiens, et la domestique au bord de l'apoplexie furent au pied du fameux arbre et levèrent la tête à la recherche de l'enfant. Il ne fut pas difficile de repérer une ombre qui gigotait sur les branches pour aller toujours plus haut. Dieu merci il était toujours entier ! Encore fallait-il désormais le faire descendre, ce qui était une toute autre histoire !_

_-Kieran ! l'appela son père. Kieran !_

_Dans l'arbre, le susnommé arrêta son ascension, surpris pour regarder en bas, se penchant en se tenant à une branche, nullement effrayé, pour voir son père en bas. Ce dernier cacha son inquiétude devant un sourire rassurant –et si son fils lâchait la branche ? Il ne voulait même pas y penser..._

_-Kieran, descends veux-tu ! Tu pourrais te faire mal, lança le Neuvième boss des Vongola.  
-Après, j'y suis presque ! répondit son plus jeune fils._

_En effet, il avait repéré le nid de l'oiseau et s'y dirigeait avec enthousiasme, grimpant toujours plus haut. Il reprit d'ailleurs son chemin en direction de son but._

_-Fais attention ! le prévint son père.  
-Oui !_

_C'était un oui qu'il voulait, mais plutôt les deux pieds de son fils sur le sol et en sécurité ! Sauf que bien sûr, dès que Kieran avait une idée derrière la tête, bon courage pour la lui faire lâcher ! Dans ces cas-là, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour se faire obéir..._

_-Allez chercher Xanxus, ordonna le Neuvième à la servante._

_Cette dernière repartit en courant jusqu'au manoir –si elle était toujours vivante à la fin de la journée, elle irait déposer un cierge à l'église ! En attendant, le gardien de la foudre du Neuvième du Nom lui fit signe qu'il allait grimper pour tenter de récupérer le gamin. Timoteo acquiesça, avant de se reconcentrer sur l'enfant qui continuait son escalade. Ce dernier sentait d'ailleurs sa poche bouger et s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder avec un sourire._

_-Tu seras bientôt chez toi, dit-il à voix basse pour rassurer l'oisillon._

_Puis il agrippa une nouvelle branche pour se hisser à nouveau, se rapprochant de plus en plus du nid qui avait été fait très haut dans l'arbre, à l'abri de nombreux prédateurs. Les appuis du jeune brun devenaient de plus en plus fragiles et commençaient à plier sous son poids. Mais enfin, il y était ! Il allait pouvoir remettre l'oiseau dans son nid avec ses parents ! À califourchon sur une branche, il s'avança en direction du nid, puis il sortit le bébé oiseau de sa poche pour le poser dans sa main. Et c'est à bout de bras qu'il tenta de le déposer dans son nid, se rapprochant encore un peu plus, la branche pliant un peu plus sous son poids._

_Enfin, l'oisillon sautilla dans sa main, jusque dans son nid qu'il réintégra avec un piaillement et s'installa confortablement. Un immense sourire étira les lèvres du petit brun, il avait réussi sa mission ! Il avait sauvé l'oisillon ! Il se pencha alors vers le bas pour apostropher son père._

_-Papa, j'ai réussi !  
-C'est très bien, surtout ne bouge pas, Ganauche vient te chercher !  
-C'est bon, ça va !  
-Non, Kieran, ne bouge pas !_

_Quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi ce gosse n'écoutait jamais aucune recommandation ? Il voyait l'ombre de son fils commencer à redescendre, et il priait pour que son Gardien arrive à temps et récupère le petit. Jetant un rapide regard vers le manoir, le Nono Vongola espérait que son aîné arriverait bientôt pour faire entendre au plus jeune, puis le craquement d'une branche le fit se reconcentrer illico sur son cadet –et sa plus grosse source d'angoisse depuis plusieurs années._

_Loin de s'inquiéter, Kieran continuait sa descente, tournant autour du tronc, forçant les adultes restés en bas à faire de même. Puis il aperçut le gardien de son père un peu plus bas et lui sourit tout en faisant un signe de la main._

_-Ganauche ! l'appela-t-il. J'ai réussi à sauver le bébé oiseau !  
-C'est très bien Kieran, le félicita le gardien de la foudre. Maintenant ne bouge plus, je viens te chercher et on descendra ensemble, d'accord ?  
-D'accord !_

_Restant accroché à sa branche, Kieran attendit patiemment que l'adulte le rejoigne, lorsqu'un bruit au-dessus de sa tête l'interpella. Levant les yeux, il vit un petit écureuil roux en train de se balader dans l'arbre. Tout heureux de sa trouvaille, l'enfant se retourna vivement vers l'adulte._

_-Ganauche, y'a un écu..._

_Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la branche à laquelle il se tenait ne résista pas au traitement et se brisa. Son corps commença à tomber en arrière devant les yeux horrifié du gardien. Ce dernier se jeta en avant, tentant de rattraper l'enfant, mais n'eut pas le temps de refermer sa main sur les petits doigts qui glissèrent le long de sa paume._

_-NON ! hurla-t-il horrifié.  
-KIERAN ! cria son père en même temps au pied du chêne._

_Le petit garçon jeta un regard désorienté à l'adulte qui n'avait pas pu le rattraper, et tenta instinctivement de se raccrocher à tout ce qui passait à porter de ses mains. Les branches les plus fines le cinglaient au passage, tandis que les plus grosses le cognaient de partout, sans qu'il n'arrive à s'accrocher à l'une d'elles. Sauf une, qu'il arriva à agripper de ses petits bras, le reste de son corps pendant dans le vide. Mais il se sentait glisser et une terreur sans nom s'engouffrait dans son corps._

_-PAPA ! appela t'il._

_Ce dernier avait perdu son fils de vue suite à sa chute et craignait désormais le pire, mais le cri de l'enfant lui permit de déterminer à peu près l'endroit où il devait se trouver, sans le voir encore totalement. Sauf que quand il le trouva, ce fut pour le voir lâcher à nouveau prise et chuter à nouveau vers le sol. Il n'y serait jamais à temps pour le rattraper ! Il invoqua alors sa flamme, mais trop tard..._

_Cependant, deux bras puissants se refermèrent autour du plus jeune, le sauvant assurément de la mort, et Kieran se retrouva serrer contre un torse, sans encore comprendre toute l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se passer._

_-Tu ne trouves pas que ça suffit les bêtises ? cingla une voix.  
-Dieu merci, Xanxus ! souffla le boss des Vongola._

_Ce fut le déclic, et de chaudes larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du cadet alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer. Il ne réalisait pas totalement la gravité de ce qui venait de se passer mais la colère et l'inquiétude dans les voix qui l'entouraient lui firent comprendre que c'était tout de même assez sérieux. Et puis, la douleur qui s'éveillait de ses multiples bleus et égratignures n'aidait pas à le calmer, au contraire._

_-Kieran, regarde-moi, l'appela doucement la voix de son père._

_Le petit brun tourna lentement la tête vers ce dernier qui prit tendrement son visage en coupe._

_-Ne refais plus jamais ça, d'accord ?_

_L'enfant acquiesça vivement, avant que son paternel ne lui sourît et dépose un baiser sur son front pour le rassurer._

_-Arrête de pleurer, c'est terminé, souffla la voix de son frère._

_En même temps, ce dernier essuya doucement les traces de larmes sur les joues du plus jeune à l'aide sa chemise._

_-Allez viens, allons soigner tout ça, intervint son père sans vraiment s'adresser à l'un de ses fils en particulier._

* * *

L'arrêt de l'ambulance le sortit de ses pensées et il suivit le brancard dans l'enceinte de la clinique privée de Namimori, en tenant toujours la main de son frère. Il fut néanmoins retenu par un jeune infirmier, et forcé de lâcher Xanxus, quand il voulut à son tour entrer dans l'aile des soins d'urgence.

-Je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas entrer ici, lui expliqua-t-il doucement.

Pour autant, Kieran refusait d'abandonner son frère, et ce fut un homme en costume noir qui l'attrapa à bras le corps pour l'empêcher d'attaquer l'infirmier et rejoindre son aîné.

-Tu verras ton frère après c'est promis, lui souffla-t-il. Soit juste encore un peu patient.

Mais il l'avait été patient ! Huit ans, huit putains d'années qu'il avait attendu ce retour inespéré, ce miracle qui lui rendrait son grand-frère ! N'avait-il pas suffisamment attendu ? Pourquoi devait-on le faire encore souffrir de cette absence ? Il s'apprêtait à se débattre à nouveau, lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

-Voiiii ! Kieran !

L'interpellé se figea, n'osant y croire, mais après tout c'était bien normal, non ? L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, pour trouver le premier, il suffisait de trouver le second. Doucement, l'adolescent commença à se retourner pour observer un homme recouvert de bandages, assit sur un fauteuil roulant. Des yeux gris qu'encadraient de longs cheveux argentés, un visage anguleux rappelant le museau d'un requin. Bien qu'il ait changé, Kierant aurait juré pouvoir le reconnaître entre mille, l'ombre de son frère, son second qui le suivait partout où il allait, celui qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle... Cette même personne qu'il pouvait presque considérer comme un deuxième frère, Superbi Squalo.

Ce dernier leva lentement la main en direction du brun, toujours immobile.

-Ça va aller maintenant, lui dit-il simplement.

Et c'était comme si cette phrase était tout ce qu'il avait attendu, il avait l'impression que d'un coup tous ses doutes venaient de s'envoler. Parce que si Squalo était là, il était persuadé que tout irait bien. Alors il se libéra de la prise de l'infirmier pour se précipiter sur le Second de la Varia, enfouissant son visage dans son torse. L'assassin referma alors son bras autour du corps tremblant du plus jeune, son regard se posant sur la porte à double battant, derrière laquelle son boss avait disparu. Oui désormais, tout irait pour le mieux...

* * *

Cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait dans le couloir. Squalo avait été emmené dans une chambre pour changer ses pansements, et son frère était toujours en soins intensifs. Ses yeux avaient tendances à se fermer par moment, mais il luttait autant qu'il pouvait contre le sommeil. Il ne savait pas trop quelle heure il était, mais nul doute qu'il devait se faire tard ! Sa famille d'accueil devait sûrement se faire un sang d'encre, et nul doute qu'ils devaient le chercher partout. Il espérait juste qu'ils n'aient pas appelé la police, qu'ils attendraient au moins le lendemain. Il les aura fait vraiment tourner en bourrique.

Une sensation froide sur sa joue le fit sursauter et rouvrir les yeux, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés, et sursauta en voyant un visage près de lui. L'homme portait des lunettes et avait une moustache, il avait à la main un linge humide, et c'était sans doute ça qu'il avait senti sur sa joue. Par méfiance néanmoins, il se recula sur son siège en observant son...agresseur ? Ce dernier leva la main en signe de paix.

-Il vaudrait mieux nettoyer tout ce sang, tu ne penses pas ?

Sang ? Sur le coup, Kieran ne comprit pas trop de quoi il parlait, avant de porter une main à sa joue où il sentit la surface rugueuse du sang séché. Mais ce n'était pas le sien se rappela-t-il, c'était celui de son frère, et bon Dieu, on pouvait vraiment survivre après en avoir perdu autant ? Un peu dans un état second, il laissa faire le mafieux qui passa doucement le linge sur son visage, le nettoyant de toute trace de sang.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de débarbouiller le jeune garçon, Romario s'installa à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Le regard perdu qui se posa sur lui pinça légèrement son cœur, ce gosse ne semblait plus savoir où il en était, avait-il seulement conscience de tout ce qu'il venait de voir et même de l'endroit où il était assis ? Peut-être pas complètement, et les cernes qu'il voyait apparaître sous ses yeux ne devaient pas aider.

-Tu veux prévenir quelqu'un ? lui demanda-t-il.

L'hésitation sur son visage fut clairement visible, et il hésita un moment à leur dire de prévenir la mère de Naoko qu'il allait bien, qu'il était avec son frère. Mais sûrement qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, que personne ne comprendrait, et alors ils chercheraient à venir le récupérer. Or s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas, c'était de rentrer chez eux, il voulait rester ici et attendre le réveil de son frère. Alors il fit non de la tête, et si son interlocuteur se posa des questions, il n'en fit pas cas et serra doucement son épaule en guise de soutient.

-D'accord, dit-il simplement. Tu devrais essayer de te reposer un peu, on viendra te chercher quand ton frère sera réveillé.

Kieran lui fit un petit sourire, mais non, il ne voulait pas dormir, il avait trop peur de se réveiller ailleurs, loin d'ici. Alors il avait décidé qu'il ne dormirait pas, il veillerait toute la nuit pour attendre son frère, une dernière fois.

* * *

_Il courrait dans les couloirs du manoir, de toute la force que pouvait lui donner ses petites jambes, scandant le prénom de son frère._

_-Xanxus ! Xanxus !_

_Mais aucune réponse depuis qu'il le cherchait, en conclusion il ne devait pas être à l'étage, peut-être dehors ? Fier de cette idée, le gamin prit la direction des escaliers, qu'il dévala tout aussi rapidement, voire même un peu trop. Et bien sûr arriva ce qui devait arriver quand on court dans les escaliers sans faire attention ! Il loupa une marche, et commença à tomber en avant, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il voyait le sol se rapprocher à grande vitesse. Il plaça instinctivement ses mains en avant pour accuser le choc, mais ce ne fut pas une surface dure qu'il toucha, plutôt quelque chose de soyeux, comme du tissu. Puis deux bras se refermèrent autour de lui, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux._

_Il leva le visage vers son sauveur pour découvrir de courts cheveux bruns et deux yeux rouges qui le regardaient avec un brin de mécontentement. Sauf que loin de l'inquiété, au contraire, il fit un immense sourire et lança ses bras autour du cou de son aîné pour qu'il le porte._

_-Xanxus !_

_Laissant échapper un "tch", le susnommé souleva son petit frère et le cala sur sa hanche, le maintenant contre lui d'un bras._

_-Kieran, qu'est-ce qu'on a déjà dit à propos des escaliers ?  
-Désolé._

_Le plus jeune lui fit alors un immense sourire dont il avait le secret, le genre même qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait pas être en colère plus de cinq minutes contre lui. Poussant un discret soupir, le chef de la Varia prit la direction de son bureau tout en gardant son frère dans ses bras._

_-Alors, tu voulais quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.  
-J'ai eu une super idée pour la fête des pères ! répondit Kieran._

_Ah la fête des pères, il ne l'avait jamais autant fêtée que depuis que ce diablotin était arrivé dans leur vie et avait découvert cette festivité. Il n'avait jamais trouvé d'utilité à cette célébration, et en vérité il n'en avait cure, mais sans doute que l'innocence et le jeune âge de son frère faisait qu'il aimait faire la fête, et n'importe quel prétexte pouvait être bon. Après tout à cinq ans on a plus envie de s'amuser qu'autre chose, on est encore dans un monde rempli de merveilles. Il l'enviait quelque part ce bout de chou de s'extasier devant tout et n'importe quoi et d'arriver à sourire aussi facilement. Et c'était peut-être pour ça aussi qu'il le protégeait..._

_-Et c'est quoi cette fois ? s'enquit l'adulte._

_Le sourire du plus jeune s'élargit encore plus si possible._

_-Une immense statue en or ! s'écria-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras pour illustrer ses dires._

_Une statue en... ? Un fou rire gagna le boss de la Varia. Le gosse voyait vraiment les choses en faste et en grand ! Nul doute que s'ils le laissaient faire, il écoulerait toute la fortune de la famille à lui seul ! Mais c'était ça aussi qui lui plaisait chez son petit frère, ces idées farfelues et extravagantes._

_-Dis Xanxus, tu m'aideras ? lui demanda ce dernier.  
-En deux jours, tu penses y arriver ?  
-Bien sûr ! C'est facile !_

_D'une main, Xanxus ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet, amusé par sa candeur. Nul doute que l'enfant changerait d'avis dans les dix prochaines minutes, avant de se décider au dernier moment sur ce qu'il offrirait à leur père._

* * *

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, son regard tombant immédiatement sur un plafond blanc il n'était donc plus dehors. Une douleur sourde irradiait dans tout son corps, mais l'ignora, il avait connu bien pire, et malgré les protestations de sa nuque, il tourna la tête pour observer où il était, ainsi il put reconnaître une chambre d'hôpital. Son lit était placé au milieu, à gauche de celui-ci se trouvait une petite table de chevet sur laquelle était posé un vase où reposait une gerbera rouge. Sur le mur de gauche, la porte d'entrée, en face une autre porte, donnant sans doute sur les toilettes, ou une petite salle de bain, voire les deux, il en savait rien et il s'en foutait ! A droite par contre se trouvait une fenêtre au volet en partie descendu, il ne laissait passer qu'un mince filet de lumière, mais assez pour lui indiquer que la matinée débutait à peine.

Les événements de la veille lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire et un grognement lui échappa, ce foutu gamin ! Mais il pourrait toujours lui envoyer un X-Gun dans la figure plus tard, pour le moment il y avait plus important. Lors de son réveil, il était l'une des premières personnes qu'il avait cherchée, sans réussir à savoir exactement où il était, c'était comme s'il avait totalement disparu. Et ça l'avait mis dans une colère noire. Sa seule piste, le Japon. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il l'aurait retrouvé ici, dans cette foutue ville, exactement au même endroit où vivait l'autre parasite !

Prenant appui sur ses coudes, il se leva, faisant fit du vertige qui le prit et posa ses deux pieds nus par terre. Le froid du carrelage lui donna un léger frisson, et il attendit quelques secondes que le monde arrête de tourner, avant de se lever. Ce fut par ailleurs pile à ce moment-là qu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre, qui se stoppa nette à l'entrée en voyant le patient debout. L'ignorant royalement, Xanxus se dirigea vers cette même porte, faisant dès lors réagir l'infirmière qui se précipita vers lui pour l'arrêter.

-Xanxus-sama ! Vous ne devriez pas bouger !  
-Dégage !

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de poser une main sur lui qu'un poing l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur. La jeune femme tenta de se rattraper à la table de chevet, mais ne fit que l'entraîner dans sa chute, faisant de fait également tomber le vase qui se brisa. Sauf que le vacarme qui en résultat attira du monde, mais peu importe, tous ceux qui se dresseront sur la route du Boss de la Varia seront impitoyablement écrasés.

* * *

-Alors c'est lui le petit frère du Boss ?  
-C'est ce qu'a dit Squalo.  
-Il n'a pas l'air dangereux, ushishishi !  
-Mais le Boss tient à lui, et je doute qu'il apprécie de le retrouver hérissé de couteaux.  
-T'es pas marrant Mamon !

Belphégor rangea alors ses couteaux et continua, en compagnie de Mamon, de regarder avec curiosité le corps recroquevillé en position foetale sur les sièges. L'adolescent avait finalement succombé à la fatigue, une veste ayant été déposée sur ses épaules pour le préserver du froid, et il semblait dormir paisiblement. Il était étrange pour les deux Varias de découvrir un frère aussi chétif à leur Boss, ils ne semblaient rien avoir en commun, et personne n'avait vraiment pu leur en dire plus à ce sujet, Squalo lui-même ayant été mis à l'écart de l'avenir du jeune dernier de Timoteo. Mais bon, avec tout ce qui venait de se passer ces derniers jours, ce n'était qu'une chose de plus à ajouter à la liste des faits divers et étranges.

Soudain, un barouf les fire tourner la tête, en même temps que le jeune brun se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux dans le vague. Puis la douce voix de Xanxus résonna dans les couloirs, suivie peu après par celle de son commandant.

-Lâchez-moi bande de déchets !  
-Voiii ! Boss de merde tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce que disent les médecins !  
-Ta gueule ! Comme si j'avais besoin des conseils d'un handicapé en fauteuil roulant !  
-Répète ça !

Pleinement réveillé pour le coup, Kieran sauta sur ses jambes et, ignorant le blond et le bébé, se précipita dans le couloir. Son frère était réveillé ! Son grand-frère était là ! Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent sous la joie qui envahissait son corps. Courant dans le couloir, il tourna à un angle pour enfin l'apercevoir, debout au milieu du chemin, encadré par des infirmières et des médecins qui tentaient de l'arrêter, et pas très loin de lui, Squalo en fauteuil roulant, avec qui il était en train de s'engueuler. D'un coup, le jeune brun eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière rien n'avait changé, et un immense bonheur jaillit dans son cœur.

Un sourire heureux et amusé ourla ses lèvres, alors qu'un rire silencieux secouait ses épaules, faisant également pétiller ses yeux. Puis le silence ce fit dans le couloir alors que son regard azur croisa celui carmin de Xanxus. Il se passa peut-être une seconde ou une éternité avant que l'un d'eux ne bouge, et ce fut l'aîné qui brisa l'attente.

-Tu, vieni qui ! Immediatamente !

Ni une, ni deux, un immense sourire aux lèvres, Kieran se précipita droit sur son frère, et personne n'osa se mettre entre les deux frères, sous peine de se faire détruire par le plus âgé. Aussi ce fut sans aucun obstacle que le cadet put se jeter dans les bras de son aîné, qui le réceptionna en refermant son étreinte sur lui, un bras dans son dos pour le soutenir et une main dans ses cheveux. La tension tout autour sembla disparaître, et même le regard de Squalo se fit plus tendre devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Dès que son petit frère était dans les parages, Xanxus semblait toujours plus serein, plus calme, et même aujourd'hui ça n'avait pas changé. Encore que le temps avait-il vraiment changé pour son chef ? Pas sûr, après tout il avait été en quelque sorte cryogénisé... Est-ce que le temps passait vraiment pour ce genre de personne ?

L'aîné relâcha finalement son étreinte, permettant à son cadet de retrouver le sol, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ce dernier le lâcha. Au contraire, il resta collé à son grand-frère, enfouissant son visage dans son torse, et quelque part ça choqua Xanxus. Ce n'était pas tant le geste, bordel, il l'avait porté quand il était petit, il lui avait même donné ses bains ! Non, c'était plus **là** où il venait de coller son visage, sur son **torse** ! Grand Dieu, où était le petit garçon qu'il avait laissé ? Le petit démon qui courait partout dans les couloirs en criant après lui, qui en faisait toujours à sa tête, avec ses idées complètement farfelues –qui d'autre que lui aurait pu avoir l'idée de repeindre la salle de réception en bleu avec des feutres ?

Il avait déjà eu un coup quand il avait revu Squalo, Levi et Lussuria, mais celui-là était certainement le pire de tous. Huit ans, huit longues années durant lesquelles son frère avait grandi sans lui. Et ça le foutait en rogne d'avoir loupé tant d'années, tout ça à cause de ce vieux sénile qui l'avait...congelé ? Rah, il ne préférait pas y penser, sinon il sentait qu'il allait massacrer tout le personnel de l'hôpital pour passer ses nerfs ! Il se concentra plutôt sur l'adolescent qu'il tenait toujours contre lui, l'attrapant doucement par les épaules pour le reculer de quelques centimètres.

-Laisse moi te regarder, lui dit-il.

Kieran releva la tête vers l'adulte, se laissant tranquillement observer, rendant simplement la pareille. Et il pouvait dire une chose, hormis ses cicatrices, Xanxus n'avait pas changé, pas d'un poil, ce qui en soi était plutôt étrange. Son frère quant à lui eut beaucoup à découvrir, certes les yeux et la couleur de cheveux étaient toujours les mêmes, mais il avait diablement changé. Dans ses souvenirs, son cadet avait les cheveux courts, avec des mèches qui tombaient sur son front, et bien que la coupe restait la même, il les avait laissés pousser sur sa nuque. Son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance pour laisser place à des traits plus marqués, ce n'était pas encore un adulte, mais ce n'était plus un enfant. Enfin, de ce qu'il avait senti sous les vêtements il c'était un petit peu musclé également.

Par contre, ce qui n'avait pas changé, c'était sa gueule d'ange, d'ailleurs il tiqua en passant ses doigts sur le pansement scotché sur sa tempe, surtout que c'était pas un petit ! Ses mains aussi étaient bandées, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Surtout que c'était récent...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie ? souffla-t-il.

Kieran pinça légèrement les lèvres et détourna le regard en haussant les épaules. Il avait pas tellement envie d'en parler. Mais son frère attendait une réponse, et quand Xanxus voulait une réponse, mieux valait la lui donner ! De fait, Kieran sortit son portable –saturé de sms– sous les yeux étonnés de son aîné, qui se demanda ce qu'il faisait en le regardant taper à grande vitesse sur l'outil. Puis le plus jeune le lui tendit pour qu'il y lise le message.

_C'est rien. C'est pas grave_

Ok, changement de sujet, pourquoi son frère ne lui avait pas répondu directement ? Est-ce que l'émotion le serrait tant qu'elle l'empêchait de parler ? Ou il y avait-il anguille sous roche ? Quoiqu'un chat dans la gorge serait plus plausible... Le boss de la Varia posa ses yeux carmin sur son cadet, fronçant les sourcils en le fixant intensément. Il attrapa le menton de l'adolescent pour l'empêcher de baisser la tête. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec le plus jeune ?

-Pourquoi, tu ne parles pas ? lui demanda-t-il finalement de but en blanc.

Kieran ferma les yeux et déglutit, avant de rouvrir les paupières. Il avait l'impression de décevoir son frère et après tant d'année de séparation, c'était bien la dernière impression qu'il voulait lui faire ! Néanmoins, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il lui donne une raison, il ouvrit la bouche sur un "A" et pointa sa gorge du doigt, en espérant que son aîné comprenne.

Xanxus plissa les yeux en regardant son cadet faire, qu'essayait-il de lui dire exactement ? Il observa un moment le manège de son frère qui insistait, avant qu'un éclair ne traverse son esprit.

-Tu ne peux pas parler ? tenta t'il.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux du jeune garçon avant qu'il n'acquiesce lentement. Et Xanxus ne sut quoi répondre, parce qu'à moins qu'il n'ait rêvé, il l'avait bien entendu hurler cette nuit, quand il l'avait appelé. Il tourna alors la tête vers Squalo, attendant une réponse de sa part sur ce qu'il se passait, mais le regard étonné de son second le convainquit que même cet abruti ne savait rien –inutile jusqu'au bout ce stupide requin ! Il reporta alors son attention sur son petit frère, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta voix ? le questionna-t-il.

Kieran ferma les yeux, il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler maintenant –mais allez faire changer son grand-frère d'avis vous ! Ça l'obligeait à se replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux. Le genre qu'il préférait oublier –et qui était aussi la raison de ses blessures, mais ça il préférait éviter la question pour le moment il avait semble-t-il réussi pour un temps ! Il chercha alors comment formuler sa réponse.

-Il a arrêté de parler il y a sept ans, répondit une voix pour lui.

Le jeune brun se figea lorsqu'il l'entendit, ouvrant grand les yeux sous la surprise en reconnaissant la propriétaire de la voix. Il se retourna alors vivement pour voir Naoko, furieuse, avancer droit sur lui. Mais non, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être là, personne ne l'avait appelée, non ? Alors comment diable avait-elle put le retrouver ? La police ?

-Toi ! Tu te rends compte du sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait ! cria-t-elle. Maman est dans tous ses états ! Tu vas voir dès qu'on sera à la maison !

Trop surpris, il ne réagit que trop tard, lorsqu'elle lui attrapa le poignet dans la ferme intention de le ramener. Ce fut Xanxus qui réagit pour lui, stoppant nette la jeune femme en lui tordant le bras pour la forcer à lâcher son frère. Les protestations de la rousse moururent dans sa gorge sous le regard assassin du brun aux cicatrices.

-Ne le touche pas, souffla-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Il ne savait qui elle était et il s'en foutait, qu'elle soit une excitée de la vie lui importait peu, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il lui interdisait, c'était de s'attaquer à son frère comme elle venait de le faire. Il prit d'ailleurs des mesures pour mettre Kieran en sécurité et l'attrapa pour le faire rouler sur sa hanche et le placer derrière lui. Ainsi il était certain que personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal.

Squalo lui-même regardait la jeune femme avec défiance, qui était-elle, que voulait-elle ? Et pourquoi le jeune frère de son supérieur semblait sous le choc de la voir ? Est-ce qu'il la connaissait ?

-Ushishishi, je crois pas que c'était une bonne idée, de mettre le boss en rogne, intervint soudain une autre voix.

A l'autre bout du couloir, Bel et Mamon observaient la rouquine dans peut-être ses derniers instants. S'ils étaient restés à l'écart –l'élan d'affection entre les deux frères ne les concernait pas plus que ça, même s'ils restaient curieux–, mais voir leur boss s'énerver après une pauvre femme avait quelque chose d'assez comique. Et le pari était de savoir si elle resterait vivante ou pas.

Un frisson de terreur remonta d'ailleurs dans le dos de la pauvre rousse. Une aura de danger imminent flottait dans l'air, et elle sentait qu'au moindre faux pas sa vie risquait de tourner court. Elle déglutit difficilement en sentant la poigne sur son bras se raffermir et la main de son agresseur commencer à chauffer étrangement.

-Allons, allons, se mêla une nouvelle voix, nous sommes dans un hôpital, pas sur un ring.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le fond du couloir d'où provenait la voix pour découvrir un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Ce dernier avait un sourire amical sur son visage ridé, le faisant passer pour un gentil grand-père. Et les réactions furent mitigées, la Varia étant simplement surprise de trouver cette personne, alors que Kieran était purement choqué. Xanxus quant à lui émit un grognement sourd –encore un emmerdeur de plus–, tandis que sa victime espérait voir là son sauveur. La personne âgée avança tranquillement vers eux, s'appuyant sur une canne, entourée par un jeune homme blond et un autre au costume noir qui portait la moustache et des lunettes noires.

-Xanxus, voudrais-tu lâcher cette jeune femme ? commanda t'il sous couvert d'une demande polie.

Le brun aux cicatrices hésita un moment, vraiment, avant de finir par la relâcher, non sans l'envoyer dans le mur pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter de s'approcher de Kieran.

-Tch, échappa-t-il en croisant les bras.

Enfin libre, Naoko se massa le bras, là où ses vêtements avaient commencés à noircir pour une obscure raison, et regarda les différents protagonistes présents qui l'entouraient. Ils avaient tous une aura particulière qui les entourait, comme s'ils faisaient partie d'un monde différent.

-Mais enfin, vous êtes qui ? finit elle tout de même par exploser.

L'homme aux cheveux gris lui sourit aimablement et s'arrêta derrière Kieran, avant de désigner le boss de la Varia de sa main libre.

-Eh bien, Xanxus ici présent est le frère de Kieran, expliqua-t-il. Quant à moi, poursuivit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, je suis son père.

* * *

Pfiuu, il aura été long celui-là pas vrai ? Désolée, mais je me voyais vraiment pas couper ce chapitre ! Bon, on avance pas trop trop sur l'intrigue, mais ça devrait commencer à réellement bouger d'ici un ou deux chapitres ! En attendant j'pose mes bases pour la suite ! J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez !

Sinon, je vous préviens tout de suite, je suis pas bilingue italien, mais j'ai tout de même voulu rajouter une touche exotique avec quelques phrases en italien (puis je trouvais que ça faisait cool xD). Pour se faire je me suis basée sur GoogleTrad et Reverso Traduction, donc je ne suis pas sûre à 100% des traductions proposées. De fait, si jamais quelqu'un se propose pour de meilleures traductions, je ne suis pas contre et son aide sera la bienvenue ^^

Sinon, voici les traductions des phrases en italien dans le texte :

"Un uomo non piange" = "Un homme ne pleure pas"  
"Tu, vieni qui ! Immediatamente !" = "Toi, viens ici ! Immédiatement !"

Ah oui, dernière petite précision ! Etant donné qu'on a aucune information sur les noms de Xanxus et Timoteo, je pars du principe qu'ils portent le nom de la Famille (Vongola) et de fait Kieran aussi ^^

Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre ! =D


	6. Chapitre 5 – Vongola Part II

Mór Bráthair

Chapitre 5 – Vongola Part II

**Warning****:** T

**Disclaimer :** Reborn et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, seul Kieran est ma propriété.

**Bêtas ****Readers : **Keiyner &amp; ma Môman ~

**Résumé : **"Dis Squalo, il est où grand-frère ?" "Il est tombé dans un congélateur..." Puis huit ans passèrent, et tout a dérapé...

**Informations : **Encore un chapitre assez cool et sympa, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

** Lilly (Guest) : **Déjà merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait grandement plaisir ! Alors, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de répondre aux reviews ainsi, mais au vu de ta question, je fais confirmer la règle de l'exception pour te répondre =p Donc, en ce qui concerne ce fameux doute par rapport au soir ou Ryohei a ramené Kieran chez lui, la réponse arrivera dans les prochains chapitres. Beaucoup d'autres réponses viendront d'ailleurs au fil de la lecture ;)

J'en profite également pour remercier tous les Guests qui me laissent des rewiews, sachez que ça me fait très plaisir ! Seulement, comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude de répondre aux reviews dans mes chapitres et je préfère le faire en privé =) De fait, n'hésitez pas à vous enregistrer sur le site ou à laisser une petite adresse mail pour que je puisse vous répondre ! ^^

Allez j'vous embête pas plus et j'vous laisse lire la suite de cette histoire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Choqué, Kieran regarda le Neuvième du nom par-dessus son épaule, ne parvenant pas à croire qui se tenait réellement là. Il comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait, son père n'était-il pas censé être en Italie, à diriger la Famiglia ? Alors que faisait-il ici ? Cette situation semblait de plus en plus irréaliste, et une sensation cotonneuse envahit son corps, le forçant à faire moult efforts pour rester debout.

Naoko regarda également le vieil homme, se demandant si ce dernier aimait particulièrement la plaisanterie, ou s'il était juste un très mauvais farceur. Il était totalement impossible qu'une personne âgée soit le père de Kieran ! Franchement, il l'avait trouvé où celle-là ? Un petit rire nerveux passa la barrière de ses lèvres, mais elle se reprit bien vite devant les regards noirs qu'elle reçut.

-C'est impossible ! finit-elle par répondre. Son père est en Italie et son frère est mort ! contre-attaqua-t-elle. Par pitié Kieran, tu ne vas pas croire ce que ces gens te disent ! Viens Kieran, on rentre à la maison ! ordonna-t-elle.

La voix de la rousse sortit l'adolescent de ses réflexions, et il posa un regard un peu perdu sur elle, avant de saisir toute la portée de ses paroles. Il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il sentait son cœur sur le point de s'emballer. Puis il fit non de la tête, avant de reculer d'un pas devant le bras tendu de la jeune fille, se retrouvant de fait avec le dos collé à la poitrine de son père. Et la chaleur qu'il ressentit à ce contact rompit le contrôle qu'il s'exerçait de maintenir, son cœur partant au quart de tour pour une chevauchée épique. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un étalon sauvage dans la poitrine. Combien de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait senti cette chaleur contre lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait déjà quand ces bras se refermaient autour de son être ?

Instinctivement et sans s'en rendre compte, Kieran referma un bras autour de son torse, refermant ses doigts autour de son autre bras. Quelques gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à perler sur sa peau soudainement plus pâle en même temps qu'il avait l'impression tout à coup de manquer de souffle. Il commença à respirer plus vite, cherchant de l'air sans en trouver suffisamment. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher avant de tomber, ses jambes tremblantes ne le supportant plus que faiblement.

-Kieran ? Kieran regarde-moi ! l'appela une voix de femme.

Relevant faiblement la tête, chacun put voir son regard azur emplit de terreur, avant que les yeux bleus ne se fixent sur la rousse.

-Kieran, l'interpella doucement cette dernière. Ça va aller, on va rentrer et tout va aller mieux, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Sauf que la réaction fut loin d'être celle qu'elle attendait, et le jeune brun se mit à secouer fébrilement la tête en signe de négation. Non il ne voulait pas rentrer ! Car s'il rentrait avec elle, sa voudrait dire qu'il abandonnait sa famille, encore une fois, et il ne voulait pas, pour rien au monde ! Maintenant qu'elle était enfin complète, il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : rattraper le temps perdu. Or, s'il rentrait, qu'est-ce qui ne lui disait pas qu'on allait l'enfermer ? L'empêcher de revoir son frère, son père ?

Puis ce fut trop, son esprit et son corps lâchèrent prise, soudainement. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il sombra dans l'inconscience, tombant contre le torse de son paternel. Ce dernier referma immédiatement ses bras autour du corps de son fils, l'empêchant de dire bonjour au sol. Naoko voulut aussi se précipiter vers celui qu'elle considérait comme un petit frère, mais un simple regard du brun aux cicatrices suffit à la figer sur place. Xanxus laissa par contre les infirmiers prendre Kieran en charge, ce dernier ayant visiblement besoin de soins, et bordel il venait vraiment de...tomber dans les pommes ?!

Le boss de la Varia jeta un nouveau regard assassin sur la rousse. Qu'est-ce cette famille de déchets avait osé faire à son frère pour le rendre aussi faible ? Il se souvenait d'un petit garçon intrépide, qui n'avait peur de rien et qui n'hésitait pas à désobéir aux règles. Et là qu'est-ce qu'il retrouvait ? Un ados chétif sur les bords, qu'une simple baffe semblait pouvoir faire valser, et qui tombait inconscient comme une foutue gonzesse ? Il allait y avoir deux ou trois petites choses à mettre au clair là ! Mais plus tard, un docteur venait d'entrer dans la chambre ou son frère était installé pour l'ausculter.

Remettant ses idées de meurtre à quelques minutes plus tard, il se dirigea vers la chambre pour observer l'homme soulever les paupières de son cadet, prendre son pouls et écouter sa respiration. Enfin le médecin se tourna vers eux, confiant quant à l'état de l'adolescent. Apparemment, il semblait aller bien, c'était déjà ça, restait à savoir pourquoi il était tombé dans les vapes !

-Tout va bien, confirma l'homme en blouse blanche, c'est juste une petite syncope. Est-ce qu'il a récemment été soumis à une forte période de stress ? demanda-t-il.  
-Cela fait environ une semaine qu'il agit bizarrement, indiqua Naoko.

Tout le monde posa son regard sur la rouquine qui avait réussi à surmonter sa peur pour s'approcher, son inquiétude étant plus forte. Et sa réponse en surprit plus d'un, une semaine ? Cela correspondait au début de la bataille des anneaux, il y aurait-il un lien ? Décidément, il y avait de plus en plus de zones d'ombres dans cette histoire ! Xanxus nota d'éclaircir tout ça une fois sûr que son frère allait bien.

-Bizarre comment ? questionna le docteur.  
-Hé bien...il était presque constamment dans la lune, même en cours, ce qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, dit-t-elle. Et puis, il y a eu sa crise d'il y a deux jours, continua-t-elle, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il a...complètement disjoncté, et a commencé à se blesser lui-même, ce sont les blessures que vous voyez sur sa tête et ses mains, expliqua-t-elle.

Ainsi donc Kieran s'était fait ces blessures lui-même. Encore autre chose à expliquer, pourquoi diable le gamin s'était-il automutilé ?

-Vous connaissez la raison de cette crise ? enchaîna le médecin.  
-Il n'a jamais voulu dire pourquoi, répondit la jeune femme.  
-Je vois... Et a-t-il dormi cette nuit ? questionna encore le doc.  
-Presque pas, intervint cette fois Dino. Il est resté éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de sombrer il y a environ deux heures, informa-t-il.  
-Bien, dit l'homme à la blouse. Rien de très inquiétant, hormis cette crise, son organisme n'a simplement pas supporter tout ça et il est tombé inconscient. Il ira mieux après une bonne période de repos ! Est-il suivi par une psychologue ?  
-Oui, par Mme Kawamori, lui dit Naoko.  
-Très bien, je vais l'appeler de suite pour l'informer du dossier. Je vais également mettre ce jeune homme en arrêt maladie, il va avoir besoin de repos pour éviter une autre crise.

Sur ce, l'homme repartit pour s'occuper de ses affaires, et à peine les eut-ils quittés, que la rousse fut violemment plaquée contre un mur et maintenue d'une main de fer. Un hoquet de peur lui échappa sous le regard assassin incandescent du grand-frère de Kieran. Personne n'avait vu le coup venir et si certains voulurent tenter de venir en aide à la jeune femme, ils furent arrêtés par une flamme de fureur apparue sur la main de Xanxus. Mieux valait ne pas contrarier ce dernier pour le moment, ou la clinique entière en ferait les frais...

L'heure des comptes et des explications était venue.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner de qui il parlait, une seule personne comptant suffisamment à ses yeux pour qu'il se mette dans une colère noire à son propos. En étaient témoins les cicatrices qui commençaient doucement mais sûrement à apparaître de nouveau sur son visage.

-Mais...rien ! se défendit la rousse.  
-Ne mens pas, la prévint-il.  
-Je ne mens pas ! persista la jeune femme.  
-Vous en avez fait un faiblard ! explosa l'assassin.

Et c'était ça qui le contrariait le plus au final, que son adorable petit frère soit devenu une gonzesse ! Alors qu'il aurait dut devenir un homme fort et sûr de lui, capable de palier à n'importe quelle situation, il était désormais tout le contraire ! Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu être possible ?

-Kieran n'est pas un faiblard ! gronda à son tour Naoko. Nous nous en sommes occupé pendant plus de sept ans alors que sa famille l'avait abandonné ! Nous l'avons éduqué pour en faire un homme respectable ! Pas un idiot irresponsable ! cria-t-elle en appuyant son doigt sur le torse de son agresseur.

Est-ce qu'elle venait de traiter le chef de la Varia d'idiot irresponsable ? Et d'avoir de surcroît abandonné son frère ? La seule chose qui l'empêcha de cramer définitivement cette donzelle fut la voix du Neuvième.

-Suffit ! ordonna ce dernier.

Et lorsque chacun posa ses yeux sur le Vongola Nono, personne n'osa plus parler, car si quelques instants auparavant ils avaient été en présence d'un père de famille, ils étaient maintenant devant le chef de la Famiglia, et la légère flamme de la dernière volonté allumée sur sa canne mit tout le monde au pas. Ainsi Timoteo posa un regard sévère sur la jeune femme, qui devait sans doute être sympathique en d'autre temps, mais par l'accusation qu'elle portait sur Xanxus, elle l'accusait lui aussi. Or ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait accepter, pas quand on portait un jugement erroné, qui plus est sans rien savoir.

-J'ai été le seul décisionnaire de placer Kieran au sein de votre famille pour son propre bien, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sévère. Je vous remercie de vous en être occupé durant tout ce temps, mais il est désormais temps pour lui de rentrer avec nous, trancha-t-il. Dino-san, enchaîna-t-il pour palier à toute protestation, voudriez-vous bien raccompagner cette jeune fille ?

-Bien entendu, répondit le blond.

Le boss Cavallone se dirigea vers la rouquine, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres, et la prit gentiment par les épaules pour la libérer de Xanxus. Ce dernier étant désormais concentré sur son père il ne fut pas difficile de lui arracher sa victime.

-Venez avec moi, lui dit-il doucement.

Elle voulut protester, mais il lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, mieux valait ne pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Elle sembla comprendre et garda donc les lèvres closes, suivant bien sagement le Cheval Ailé. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sur le pas de la clinique qu'elle reprit la parole en se tournant vers le mafieux.

-Je vais prévenir la police vous savez ? le prévint-elle.  
-Je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien de vous dire que cela est inutile, répliqua-t-il.  
-Comme si j'allais vous laisser enlever un enfant.  
-Vous semblez réellement vous inquiétez pour lui, c'est touchant.  
-Bien sûr, il est comme mon petit frère !  
-Mais il a désormais son grand-frère et son père avec lui, êtes-vous certaine qu'il reviendra avec vous ?

Naoko pinça ses lèvres de frustration et de colère, tout en jetant un regard noir à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier ne se laissa nullement démonté, Reborn était bien pire que cette demoiselle !

-Vous savez, reprit-il, moi aussi au début j'ai eu du mal à croire qu'il était le fils d'un homme aussi influent. Puis en regardant dans ses affaires, j'ai trouvé ceci, dit-il en sortant une photographie de sa poche intérieure.

Il tendit alors le cliché à la jeune femme qui l'attrapa avec fébrilité pour le regarder. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant le vieil homme assis sur un fauteuil, et le brun avec les plumes à côté de lui, mais sans cicatrices. Et dans les bras de ce dernier, un petit garçon qu'elle reconnut sans mal. Ainsi, c'était vrai ? Si Kieran avait cette photographie dans ses affaires, c'était sûrement qu'il s'agissait de sa famille. Sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, elle mit même une main devant sa bouche pour retenir un hoquet. Une flopée de sentiments, tous différents, monta en elle.

Culpabilité. Elle avait tenté de séparer l'adolescent de sa famille enfin retrouvée, passant sans doute pour un monstre. De quoi avait-elle l'air maintenant ? Et en plus elle les avait insultés et menacés, elle leur avait totalement manqué de respect.

Joie. Finalement le grand-frère de Kieran était en vie. Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ? Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé en pleurant parce qu'il venait de revenir dans une cruelle réalité ? Combien de fois avait-il espéré ce jour sans oser y croire officiellement ? Même son père était de retour pour s'occuper de lui, pouvait-on espérer plus beau dénouement ?

Tristesse. Cela voulait-il également dire que le jeune garçon allait les quitter définitivement ? Ne le reverrait-elle jamais ? Après avoir passé tant d'années avec lui, elle aimerait pouvoir continuer à le voir de temps en temps, avoir des nouvelles, savoir s'il allait bien, ce qu'il devenait. Après tout pour elle il était devenu comme un petit frère, même si lui refusait de les voir comme une famille.

Doute. Mais au final le choix revenait à l'adolescent, et après avoir renié sa famille après tant d'années, est-ce que ça irait pour lui ? Saurait-il se réintégrer correctement ? Elle se souvenait de ses débuts difficiles à la maison, est-ce que ces gens sauraient recréer l'exploit de calmer le brun ? Et si malgré tout il revenait vivre avec sa famille d'accueil, comment cela se passerait-il ? Ce vieil homme avait-il vraiment le droit de décider pour lui, pour tout le monde ?

Deux bras se refermèrent autour d'elle et la rouquine se retrouva coincée contre un torse puissant. Elle y enfouit son visage pour y pleurer, et s'agrippa à la veste de l'homme comme un naufragé se serait accroché à une bouée.

-Tout va s'arranger, ne vous inquiétez pas, murmura le chef Cavallone.

Et Dino garda la jeune femme contre lui pour la consoler, parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser une demoiselle en détresse –son honneur de mafieux en prendrait un coup ! Et puis, maintenant les choses ne pouvaient qu'aller mieux, après tous ses malheurs. De disait-on pas qu'après la pluie venait le beau temps ? Vieux proverbe français qui se révélait souvent juste.

L'écho d'une explosion dans son dos le fit quand même douter. Ce s'rait déjà pas mal si cette clinique survivait pour commencer...

* * *

Les mots du Neuvième forcèrent Xanxus à changer de cible et ce fut désormais sur le vieil homme que son regard incandescent se posa. Ainsi c'était lui qui était à l'origine de toute cette merde ? Sans déconner, il n'aurait pas tapé un peu trop fort dessus pour qu'il en arrive à pareil foutoir ? Il lui avait faire perdre autant de neurones que ça ? A moins qu'il n'ait choisi de se venger sur Kieran pour ce que lui-même avait fait, mais c'était très loin d'être le genre du Boss des Vongola. Restait le cerveau qui partait en couille, seule explication plausible selon lui.

-Tu m'expliques le vieux ? commanda-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda.

De toute façon, soit on lui répondait, soit il se défoulait sur quelqu'un, la clinique –sauf la chambre de son frère– et sans doute les maisons voisines. Et pour information, il s'en foutait royalement de la montagne de papiers qui arriverait sur son bureau et celui du Neuvième, déjà parce que les siens c'est Squalo qui allait les refourguer, et ensuite ça ferait une petite vengeance contre son père pour l'avoir transformé en Mister Freeze. Bon ok, il l'avait enfermé dans Mosca en retour, mais ça comptait pas vraiment, une dizaine de jours contre huit ans ça se valait pas !

En face de lui, Timoteo soupira, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'aborder le problème sans que son interlocuteur lui saute à la gorge, car soyons honnête, il n'avait absolument **aucune** envie de se battre à nouveau contre Xanxus ! Ils étaient tous les deux affaiblis, dans un hôpital, et proches de la chambre de Kieran qui se reposait. Sans oublier que s'il venait à être de nouveau obligé de geler Xanxus, le petit brun sombrerait sans doute définitivement dans la folie, et quand on voyait ce que ça donnait quand il faisait juste une petite crise... Non vraiment, son cadet avait déjà largement assez souffert de tout ça.

-Environ six mois après ta tentative pour me renverser, commença-t-il prudemment, Kieran a subitement arrêté de parler, du jour au lendemain. Il a vu les meilleurs médecins, mais sans succès, la cause étant dès lors sûrement psychologique. Puis il a commencé à s'isoler de plus en plus, j'ai donc décidé de l'éloigner quelques temps du manoir, espérant que ça lui ferait du bien de changer d'air.  
-Quelques temps ? reprit Xanxus, soupçonneux.

L'autre rouquine de mes deux n'avait pas dit que ça faisait sept ans que Kieran était avec elle ? Soit elle avait menti, soit le Nono Vongola avait une appréciation très à lui de "quelques temps".

-Il continuait à venir pendant les vacances, mais restait toujours aussi distant. Puis tout à coup il a décidé de ne plus venir, allant jusqu'à finalement couper tout contact. Cela fait sept ans que je ne l'avais pas revu, et trois ans que je n'avais des nouvelles que par les services grâce auxquels je l'avais placé.

Quelque part, Xanxus fut fier de son petit frère, heureux que sa disparition l'ait touché au point qu'il rejette l'homme qui en était responsable. Mais c'était tellement faible, que ce qui prit le pas fut à nouveau la colère, sourde et incontrôlable, parce que ça le foutait vraiment en rogne que son cadet ait ainsi été écarté de la vie de la Famille. Bordel, d'où personne n'avait été le cherché ? Pourquoi ils avaient les choses dégénérées à ce point ? Comment être sûr que cette famille où il était ne lui avait pas monté la tête avec des histoires bidon ? Et puis surtout...

Sans prévenir, le boss de la Varia enflamma sa main pour tirer en direction de son second, toujours coincé sur son fauteuil roulant. Sous la puissance déployée, ce dernier roula jusqu'au mur, qui ne résistat pas au combo que le véhicule forma avec la flamme, et s'écroula donc sur lui-même. Ainsi la chambre derrière eut-elle droit à un agrandissement express avec le couloir...

-Maa Squ-chan ! ~ Je savais que tu étais pressé de me revoir, mais était-ce vraiment une raison pour détruire le mur ? Il y avait une porte tu sais !  
-Ta gueule putain de drag-queen ! Et qu'est-ce tu penses être en train de foutre boss de merde ?!  
-Savoir ce que tu branlais putain de Requin !

Et il osait clamer qu'il était son second, alors qu'il avait laissé tout ça arriver ? Et dire qu'il avait un instant escompté que cet abruti d'argenté ait pu s'occuper de son frère, histoire d'en faire un homme. Mais non, ça aurait été trop beau hein ? Au lieu de ça, c'était comme si personne ne c'était réellement occupé du destin de Kieran, et ça avait tendance à le mettre encore plus en colère, preuve en était des cicatrices qui commençaient à apparaître de nouveau sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce tu crois ? Bien sûr que j'ai réclamé le môme !

A grand coups de hurlements d'ailleurs, mais ça c'était peut-être utile de le préciser. De toute façon le résultat resterait le même...

-Et je lui ais naturellement refusé la garde de Kieran, précisa le Neuvième. Je n'aurais en aucun cas toléré qu'il fasse de lui un second Xanxus, anticipa-t-il quand le regard de son premier fils se posa sur lui.  
-Pourquoi, t'avais trop peur qu'il fasse pareil ? rispota le brun aux cicatrices.  
-Non, répondit derechef son paternel. Il est n'est pas comme toi, ce n'est pas sa place, encore moins son destin.

Et il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais rien à craindre de son second fils. Ce dernier n'irait jamais réellement à son encontre, il avait un caractère bien trop doux pour cela.

-Alors quoi ? Tu comptais en faire un homme de main inutile ? rétorqua Xanxus avec véhémence.  
-J'aurais plutôt escompté qu'il puisse devenir le futur Conseiller Externe, répliqua Timoteo.

Ceci eut au moins le mérite de fermer le clapet à son interlocuteur, qui pour le coup ne sut quoi répondre. Conseiller Externe, vraiment ? Il voulait faire de Kieran le deuxième homme le plus influent de la Famille ? Remarquez, s'il avait réussi son coup d'état, nul doute que c'était ce que Xanxus aurait fait également. Mais là où l'un se serait assuré le soutient du CEDEF en y plaçant son plus jeune frère, le deuxième préférait en faire une réelle tête pensante, indépendante et forte. Le genre de personne qui saurait prendre des décisions en accord ou non avec le prochain boss, mais toujours dans l'intérêt de la Famille.

-Encore faudrait-il rattraper la merde que vous avez foutue ! lança finalement le chef de la Varia.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il pénétra dans la chambre de son petit frère, histoire de vérifier que tout allait bien et attendre son réveil. Le Neuvième quant à lui soupira et relâcha la pression de ses épaules, le pire avait été évité. Oui, un mur détruit et un Squalo bon pour des soins supplémentaires, c'était vraiment le meilleur scénario possible ! Le pire incluant la disparition soudaine d'une ville, ou au moins une portion. Et aller expliquer ça aux infos ! Enfin, maintenant il pouvait respirer et espérer, à propos de jours meilleurs et d'une famille enfin réunie...

* * *

Ses sens s'éveillèrent peu à peu, d'abord son ouïe, le gazouillement lointain des oiseaux, des bruits étouffés de voix, comme s'il était isolé quelque part. Son odorat ensuite, et le parfum agréable d'une fleur, ainsi que la senteur diffuse du désinfectant, lui faisant faiblement froncer le nez. Puis le toucher, celui des draps rugueux sur sa peau, les pansements sur son corps, et surtout, cette main qui passait et repassait tendrement dans ses cheveux, le poussant à se réveiller.

Avec précaution, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, papillonnant des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière. La première chose qu'il vit, fut une silhouette penchée au-dessus de lui, et il fallut quelques secondes à sa vue pour s'adapter à son environnement et enfin distinguer un visage barré de cicatrices où se reflétaient deux yeux incandescents. Un doux sourire ourla alors ses lèvres, tandis qu'il refermait à demi les yeux sous la caresse qui persistait.

-Te rendors pas Princesse, souffla une voix grave.

Huh ? Princesse ? C'était quoi ce surnom ridicule ? oO

Kieran rouvrit brusquement les yeux, observant son frère avec étonnement, cherchant à comprendre d'où il tirait cette appellation. D'autant qu'il se souvienne, il ne l'avait jamais appelé sauf pour...

-Y'a que les bonnes femmes pour s'évanouir au beau milieu d'un couloir.

Ah ouais nan, il ne rêvait pas, il se foutait bien de sa gueule ! Sans trop réfléchir, Kieran lança instinctivement son poing contre l'épaule de Xanxus. Ce n'était rien de bien méchant, même pas un coup, certainement pas de quoi faire mal, plus une sorte de taquinerie, pour montrer son mécontentement, parce que c'était ainsi qu'il agissait avec ses amis. Son visage affichait une adorable moue boudeuse, alors que son aîné lui lança un regard surpris. Son petit-frère venait-il vraiment de le frapper ? Semblant alors réaliser la portée de son geste, le plus jeune retira son poing comme s'il avait été brûlé, le ramenant contre sa poitrine. Pinçant les lèvres, il détourna le regard, gêné, ne sachant pas trop comment agir.

De son côté, l'ancien candidat Vongola fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas sûr de la façon dont il devait prendre ce geste. Kieran avait-il voulut lui donner un coup ? Le taquiner ? Le pousser ? Autre chose ? Alors il décida de ne pas réagir, observant simplement son cadet. Et plus il le regardait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il était face à un inconnu... Oh, il le reconnaissait, les traits de son visage, ses yeux, c'était bien son diablotin de petit frère. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus sept mais quinze ans, et il avait grandi sans lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il mangeait, son plat préféré ? Est-ce qu'il aimait toujours la glace à la fraise ? À quels jeux jouait-il maintenant ? Quel genre de sport pratiquait-il ? Est-ce qu'il savait se battre ? Quelle musique préférait-il écouter ? Avait-il un groupe ou un artiste préféré ? Etait-il déjà tombé amoureux ? Avait-il connu son premier baiser ? Est-ce qu'il connaissait les risques ? N'était-il pas un peu trop jeune pour ça ?

Tant de questions sans réponses, et il se rendait peu à peu compte qu'il ne connaissait rien de la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus. Il était face à un inconnu.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu lorsqu'on toqua doucement à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, la personne entra directement dans la chambre, souriant doucement aux deux personnes présentes. Ces dernières ayant deux réactions très différentes, car si le premier grogna en apercevant la personne âgée, le deuxième lui sourit timidement.

-Ah, tu es réveillé ! lança joyeusement le Neuvième Vongola.

Laissant la porte se refermer, le chef de la famille s'avança tranquillement en direction du lit. En même temps, Kieran se redressa en position assise, ramenant légèrement ses genoux vers lui, triturant ses doigts de gêne. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire. Agir comme avant ? Faire comme s'il était face au boss Vongola ? Après tout, il l'avait rejeté pendant si longtemps qu'il ne serait pas étonné d'être déshérité, surtout qu'il ne connaissait plus vraiment son père. Puis tout à coup, ça lui sauta aux yeux, il ne connaissait plus rien de sa famille, ils étaient devenus des étrangers pour lui, et sûrement le contraire était-il vrai aussi. Et sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

Alors, tendrement, Timoteo referma ses bras autour de son plus jeune fils, calant la tête de ce dernier sur son épaule, lui chuchotant de douces paroles rassurantes. Il comprenait la détresse de son cadet, ce n'était pas le genre de situations auxquelles il était préparé. Lui-même ne le reconnaissait plus et savait qu'il lui faudrait apprendre à connaître l'adolescent qu'était devenu le petit brun. Au final, seul Xanxus n'avait pas changé. Mais pour l'heure, il lui fallait déjà calmer et rassurer Kieran.

Là où Xanxus faisait partir ses peurs les plus superficielles, c'était son rôle, en tant que père, de faire disparaître ses peurs les plus effroyables. Là où son grand-frère chassait les mauvais rêves, lui était chargé d'apaiser ses cauchemars. Parce que ce n'était pas d'un simple geste de la main et d'un banal câlin dont le plus jeune avait besoin, mais de plus, de beaucoup plus, de ce que seule la présence d'un père pouvait apporter. Car s'il avait beaucoup grandi, Kieran restait encore un petit garçon, il n'avait **que** quinze ans. Et même s'il se dirigeait doucement mais sûrement vers l'âge adulte, il n'y était pas encore, et il avait toujours besoin des bras d'un père pour le rassurer.

De son côté, le chef de la Varia n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il devait réagir. Auparavant, il aurait simplement prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, ébouriffé la petite tête brune, essuyer ses larmes et l'aurait fait rigoler pour qu'il oublie ses pleurs. Mais face à un ado, on faisait comment ? Leur père semblait déjà mieux se débrouiller que lui ! D'ailleurs peut-être devrait-il les laisser ? Après tout, ses relations avec le Nono n'étaient pas au beau fixe ! Contrairement à Kieran qui ne semblait pas éprouver de haine particulière envers ce dernier. Et puis, il avait déjà pas mal accaparé son petit frère, et de ce qu'il en savait, le vieux ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement pour se retirer, qu'une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, le faisant basculer avec autorité contre un torse qu'il n'avait pas rencontrer depuis longtemps ! Huh ? Il rêvait ou est-ce que l'autre vieux sénile lui faisait...un câlin ?! Non mais il avait passé l'âge bordel ! Et de toute façon il n'en avait jamais eu besoin ! Il s'apprêtait à se libérer violemment quand les paroles du Neuvième le stoppèrent.

-Siete finalmente tornato a casa !

...Et il osait sortir ça aussi naturellement ? Il se foutait de sa gueule là ? Après tout ce qui c'était passé, il osait faire comme si de rien n'était ? La présence de Kieran n'excusait pas tout, encore moins l'hypocrisie ! Car il ne se voilât pas la face, il faudrait finir par tout expliquer à son petit frère, sa tentative pour renverser leur père, ce qu'avait fait ce dernier pour l'en empêcher, Gola Mosca pendant la Bataille des Anneaux, la vérité sur sa condition... Et personne ne saurait comment réagirait l'adolescent, mal sans doute, et personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir. Aussi Xanxus se détacha-t-il sèchement de Timoteo, laissant échapper un grognement, sous les yeux étonnés de son cadet.

Ce dernier, toujours parfaitement calé contre le torse de son père, observa les deux autres membres de sa famille. Le regard triste du Neuvième Vongola, et l'air contrarié de son aîné lui laissait clairement sous-entendre que quelque chose c'était passé entre eux. Une histoire sans doute qu'on ne lui avait pas racontée, mais qui avait changé...non, brisé, cette chose avait brisé un lien entre son père et son frère. Il se demanda alors si c'était possible de le réparer, s'il pourrait retrouver la famille unie qu'il avait connue, ou s'il devrait s'accommoder d'une famille semblait-il désormais déchirée.

La voix de Timoteo le sortit soudainement de ses pensées.

-Grand Dieu, comme tu as changé ! souffla-t-il en le regardant.

Le petit brun eut un petit sourire, un peu triste, un peu gêné, il n'était pas le premier à lui avoir dit ça. Et ouais, d'une certaine manière, ils avaient tous pris un coup de vieux...

* * *

Le livre glissa lentement de ses mains, s'échouant au sol dans un bruit mat, s'ouvrant sur une page au hasard. Un papier glacé en profitant pour glisser depuis la couverture où il était auparavant coincé. Le bruit attira tous les regards vers la silhouette endormie du jeune adolescent. Ce dernier avait la tête calée contre le hublot, le buste légèrement en avant, et ses bras reposaient sur ses cuisses. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait échapper un filet d'air qui venait créer de la buée sur la vitre. Tous furent amusés où attendris par le tableau qu'offrait le jeune garçon.

Belphegor étant le plus proche, ce fut lui qui s'empara du cliché pour le regarder, tombant sur une scène immortalisée plutôt insolite. Il s'agissait d'un petit salon, le même genre que pour recevoir des invités. Au fond il y avait une étagère avec tout un tas de bouquins et de dossiers empilés dans tout les sens, ce qui s'agençait très bien avec le bout de bureau qui apparaissait sur la gauche de la photo. Le contenu posé sur ce dernier semblait vouloir concurrencer l'étagère à lui tout seul. Au premier plan se trouvait une table basse en verre, sur laquelle trônait une bouteille de vin et un verre rempli au quart ou vide aux trois-quarts, c'était selon le point de vue.

Mais le plus intéressant était ce qu'il se passait sur le grand canapé noir au milieu de la photographie. Son chef, qui semblait plus jeune, était allongé de tout son long, les pieds posés sur l'accoudoir, et il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever ses chaussures. Sa tête était calée sur son bras, ses yeux fermés et un air serein sur le visage, tandis qu'il tenait un petit corps contre lui, l'entourant de son deuxième bras pour prévenir toute chute. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon, âgé de peut-être trois ans, maximum quatre, endormi sur son torse, ses petits poings fermement accrochés à la chemise de son aîné. Il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître...

-Ushishishi, je me demande si le bureau du boss est toujours autant en bordel ?

Sa remarque attira tous les regards sur lui, et plus particulièrement sur ce qu'il tenait à la main. Ce fut Squalo qui lui arracha le papier glacé des mains.

-Voiiiii ! Tu penses faire quoi là ?

De la poigne du Capitaine, la photo passa entre les doigts de Lussuria qui la lui prit pour y jeter un œil.

-Maa ~ il était si mignon déjà à l'époque !  
-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais versé dans la pédophilie Lussuria.  
-Ushishishi, on dirait que tu es jaloux Mamon ?  
-Voiii ! C'est quoi cette discussion de merde ?  
-Fermez vos gueules.

La voix de leur boss eut le mérite de mettre toute la Varia au pas et chacun se tut. Levi en profita pour retirer le cliché à Lussuria et aller le donner à son boss, un genou à terre devant lui.

-Pour vous, boss.  
-Tch.

Xanxus attrapa un peu violemment la photographie pour y jeter un œil, avant de la poser sur la table face cachée. Ainsi donc Kieran avait gardé des photos de sa vie passé au manoir. Pas que ça le gênait qu'on voit ce genre de chose, il avait de toute façon fait payer le photographe pour avoir osé l'immortaliser sans sa permission, des fois que vous vous demandiez pourquoi Lussuria portait toujours des lunettes. Tout le monde était au courant de l'amour qu'il portait à son petit frère et à quel point il était protecteur avec lui. C'était plus le bordel de ses hommes qui risquait de le réveiller qui l'énervait –un vrai frère poule.

Il porta d'ailleurs un instant son regard sur son cadet qui dormait toujours à poing fermé. Remarquez, si on prenait en compte le décalage horaire et la semaine plus ou moins mouvementée qu'il venait de vivre, il avait naturellement besoin de récupérer ! Entre Lussuria qui avait failli l'étouffer, trop heureux de retrouver son "petit bout de chou", Bel qui n'avait pas arrêté de l'embêter, Mamon qui l'avait étudié et Squalo qui faisait que gueuler depuis son fauteuil... On ne pouvait pas dire que la semaine à la clinique avait été de tout repos !

C'était donc assez naturellement que le jeune brun les avait suivis, il fallait dire aussi qu'il ne leur avait pas trop laissé le choix. En tout cas, ce n'était pas le chef de la Varia qui allait l'empêcher de venir ! C'était plutôt leur père qui avait été un poil hésitant, par rapport à ses cours, et autant dire que Kieran avait contré chacun de ses arguments, faisant preuve d'une volonté de fer. Et finalement il était ici avec eux, séchant allègrement les cours –une première dans sa vie ça aussi.

Xanxus referma les yeux et bascula sa tête contre le dossier, déclarant ainsi l'incident clos et signifiant à chacun de retourner à sa place, dans le silence de préférence.

* * *

Ce fut une main sur sa joue qui le réveilla en sursaut, et sur le moment il ne sut pas du tout où il était. Il regarda tout autour de lui pour découvrir une chambre d'enfant avec des murs couvert d'un papier peint qui représentait un paysage nocturne tout en ombre – un arbre, la lune, des animaux, les étoiles, un avion dans le ciel... Il y avait aussi un petit bureau posé dans un coin, et des coffres à jouets à côté, et les armoires étaient directement incrustées dans le mur, leurs portes peintes en bleu pour mieux se fondre dans le décor. Il était dans un lit un peu petit, il rentrait tout juste dedans, et ses draps étaient de couleur blanche, avec des petits moutons dessinés dessus, en accord parfait avec les taies d'oreillers.

Une table de chevet était juxtaposée au lit, une lampe de chevet en forme de mappemonde posée dessus. Cette dernière, allumée, éclairait un visage qui le rassura aussi tôt. C'était son frère qui était venu le réveiller, et qui attendait patiemment qu'il ait fini son introspection des lieux avant de prendre la parole.

-C'est l'heure de manger, et le vieux aurait aimé que tu viennes avec nous, lui expliqua-t-il.

Kieran acquiesça doucement et se leva, ses pieds nus se posant sur une douce moquette d'un gris sombre, il attrapa ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, avant de sortir de son ancienne chambre –qui n'avait pas changé en sept ans avait-il remarqué. Il frissonna quand il marcha sur le carrelage froid et s'empressa de s'habiller les pieds avant de suivre son frère jusqu'à la salle à manger, observant tout autour de lui.

S'il déduisait bien, ils étaient au manoir des Vongola, et il avait été transporté sans même qu'il n'ait été réveillé. Lui qui avait voulu revoir les paysages d'Italie était un peu déçut, mais en contrepartie il se sentait beaucoup plus en forme. En tout cas il ne reconnut pas grand-chose sur le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle où ils retrouvèrent leur père. Le manoir avait pas mal changé, il était certain qu'il pourrait s'y perdre très facilement aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'adolescent eut la surprise de voir un comité réduit, son père et Squalo était déjà installés, mais le plus étonnant était la quatrième personne installée qu'il reconnut instantané comme étant le gardien de la Foudre de son père, Ganauche. Ce dernier vint l'accueillir avec un sourire pour lui ébouriffer amicalement les cheveux.

-C'est vrai que t'as pas mal grandit ! lui dit-il.

Kieran répondit à son sourire avant de se jeter contre son torse, il était heureux de le retrouver, comme tous ceux qu'il avait revus jusqu'à présent. Et puis il s'était toujours bien entendu avec Ganauche, contrairement au gardien de son frère. Il se rappelait très bien qu'étant petit, il avait toujours détesté Levi, croyant qu'il ne cherchait qu'à lui voler son frère, avec qu'avec Ganauche c'était toujours une partie de rigolade.

Finalement, ils s'attablèrent tous ensemble et commencèrent à manger dans la presque joie et bonne humeur. Il y avait une tension qui continuait à régner dans l'air, sans que le plus jeune ne parvienne à identifier clairement d'où çà venait. Xanxus restait silencieux, ce qui ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude, mais ce qui l'était plus était qu'il semblait particulièrement contrarié par quelque chose, enfin plus que d'habitude pour le coup, parce que sinon son grand-frère semblait toujours contrarié. Squalo restait Squalo et gueulait pour un oui ou pour un non. Son père était exactement pareil que dans ses souvenirs, ce qui le dérangeait un peu alors qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'être encore pris pour un enfant de huit ans. Tandis que Ganauche essayait de mettre de l'ambiance.

Bref, l'ambiance qui résultait de tout ça était plutôt bizarre, mais il décida de faire comme si de rien était, du moins jusqu'à ce que son aîné ne se lève pour partir sans un mot, cassant le peu d'effort de l'assemblée pour avoir un peu de bonne humeur. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était cette atmosphère de mensonges et de faux semblants qui régnait autour de son petit-frère. Le Neuvième Vongola lui avait demandé de ne rien dire pour le moment et que cela se ferait en temps et en heure. Sauf qu'il détestait devoir mentir à son cadet, et jouer à la gentille famille réunie c'était pas pour lui !

Kieran jeta un regard triste à son frère alors qu'il quittait la salle, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

-T'inquiètes pas, s'éleva la voix de Squalo à côté de lui. C'est juste que ce crétin de boss ne sait pas aborder un problème autrement qu'avec ses flingues.

Et c'était vrai en soi, chaque fois que Xanxus avait rencontré un problème dont Squalo ne s'occupait pas, il avait simplement utilisé ses armes, enfin quand sa simple aura dévastatrice et son charisme de Dieu des Enfers ne suffisaient pas à eux seuls. Pas qu'il n'était pas intelligent –loin de là–, mais c'était juste sa façon de faire. Le chef de la Varia était quelqu'un de direct, il n'y allait jamais par quatre chemins, disait toujours ce qu'il pensait. Aussi devait-il il y avoir un éléphant derrière le baobab pour qu'il agisse ainsi.

-Finit de manger, après tu pourras y aller, lui dit son père.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et reprit le cours du dîner qui se termina sur une note un peu plus légère, quoique beaucoup plus silencieuse. Finalement, lorsqu'il put quitter la table, Kieran se mit en quête de la chambre de son frère, essayant de se remémorer le chemin. Normalement elle n'était pas très loin de la sienne, ni de celle de son père par extension. Il mit du temps, mais finit par s'arrêter devant une porte, qui ressemblait à celle de la pièce qu'il cherchait, du moins d'après les souvenirs qu'il avait. Il hésita un court instant, avant de finalement toquer, espérant ne pas s'être trompé.

Autant dire qu'il fut particulièrement heureux quand ce fut Xanxus qui lui ouvrit, et il lui sourit timidement. Il commença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre sous le regard un peu surpris de son frère qui se demandait bien pourquoi son cadet avait toqué, n'entrait-il pas comme un boulet de canon d'habitude ? Encore une fois, il se demanda jusqu'à quel point le plus jeune avait changé.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? finit-il par lui demander.

N'ayant pas son portable sur lui, Kieran dut lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'une feuille et d'un stylo, ce que son aîné s'empressa d'aller lui chercher. Ainsi le plus jeune put écrire ce qui le tracassait tant.

_Avant que tu disparaisses, tu avais promis.  
Tu t'en souviens ?_

Une promesse qu'il avait faite ? Laquelle ? Sur le moment il n'en avait aucune en mémoire, or s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne faisait pas à la légère, c'était des promesses, encore moins envers son petit-frère. Il dut donc fouiller parmi sa mémoire, fronçant les sourcils, mais il ne voyait toujours pas. Une promesse qu'il avait faite à un petit garçon de sept ans...avant de disparaître... Il se remémora cette journée, avant de partir à l'assaut du manoir, ils avaient fini de tout planifié le matin même, avait déjeuné et c'était préparé chacun de leur côté, lui-même ayant rejoint son bureau.

Il se rappelait que Lussuria avait joué dans le salon avec Kieran, et que ce dernier avait encore cherché après lui pour un câlin avant sa sieste, comme tous les jours. Et ils étaient parti en fin d'après-midi pour faire le voyage jusqu'au manoir principal, sauf qu'ils avaient été retardés par son cadet. C'est alors que tout à coup, il se souvint...

Déçut, l'adolescent s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsqu'il fut arrêté par la poigne de son grand-frère. Ce dernier le souleva alors du sol, le portant dans ses bras comme une princesse et l'enleva dans sa chambre, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Avec précaution, il déposa son fardeau sur son grand lit double, avant d'en ébouriffer les cheveux avec affection.

-Mets-toi en pyjama, j'arrive, lui dit-il de sa voix grave.

C'était cela qu'il lui avait promis, non pas un pyjama, mais de dormir avec lui lorsqu'il rentrerait. Et il était étonné que huit ans plus tard son frère se souvienne encore de cette promesse, avait-elle tant compté pour lui ? Préférant délaisser ses suppositions, Xanxus se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre pour s'y changer, laissant la chambre à son petit-frère. Ce dernier, heureux que son frère se soit souvenu de sa promesse, retira ses chaussures avant de commencer à se déshabiller, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Une fois en boxer, il déposa ses habits sur une chaise, se demandant s'il valait mieux se glisser de suite sous les draps ou attendre que son frère soit revenu.

Il n'eut pas tellement le temps d'hésiter que la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit sur son aîné, habillé uniquement d'un caleçon de nuit, qui s'arrêta un instant en l'observant. Kieran fut légèrement gêné lorsque le regard insistant de son frère passa son corps en revue, et une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Le temps avait fait son œuvre et radicalement changer le petit garçon de sept ans en un adolescent de quinze ans bien bâti. Il n'était pas aussi musclé que le boss de la Varia aurait souhaité, mais on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il avait fait du sport. Sortant alors de son observation –qui lui avait encore balancer en pleine figure à quel point le temps était passé–, il se dirigea vers son armoire.

-Tu veux quelque chose pour dormir ? demanda-t-il.

Le plus jeune lui fit comprendre qu'il aimerait bien un pantalon, car c'était comme ça qu'il avait pris l'habitude de dormir. D'ailleurs c'était en général la seule chose qu'il portait, aussi lorsque son grand-frère lui tendit un de ses vieux pantalons en toile –le genre qu'il portait plus jeune en été–, il fonça dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il en ressortit une minute plus tard pour le découvrir déjà sous les draps, assit en train de l'attendre. Ce dernier tapota le matelas à côté de lui, invitant son cadet à le rejoindre, ce qu'il s'empressa, grimpant sur le lit pour se glisser contre son aîné.

-T'as intérêt à avoir arrêté de bouger dans tous les sens !

Pouffant silencieusement, Kieran vint se lover contre son grand-frère, enfouissant son visage contre son torse, respirant son odeur avec bonheur. Ça lui avait tant manqué ! En retour, Xanxus passa ses bras autour de son cadet, le serrant contre lui, et c'était étrange non pas de sentir un petit garçon de sept ans, mais bien le corps d'un adolescent de quinze ans se serrer contre lui. Mais il était certain d'une chose...

-Mi sei mancato, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son frère.

Ce dernier lui sourit doucement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il en était de même pour lui. Puis l'adulte enfouit son nez dans les cheveux du plus jeune, s'abreuvant de son odeur. Il n'y avait guère que dans l'intimité de cette pièce qu'il se laissait aller à son côté le plus tendre avec lui, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Kieran. Il était le seul à connaître cette personnalité de son frère, et il s'en sentait à la fois honoré et enorgueilli.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil se fit tout d'abord en douceur, même s'il avait eu du mal à dormir une bonne partie de la nuit, la respiration et la chaleur de Xanxus près de lui avaient finalement aider l'adolescent à trouver le sommeil. Puis bon, le décalage horaire n'aidait pas trop non plus, au Japon il serait assurément déjà en cours ! Enfin, là n'était pas le cœur du problème, parce que oui, à mesure qu'il se réveillait, il prenait conscience d'un petit ennui qu'il aurait préféré oublié, ou du moins qui n'aurait jamais dû apparaître il n'en avait tenu qu'à sa simple volonté ! Mais non, il fallait que son corps décide tout seul et lui fasse faux bon, le mettant dans une situation pour le moins embarrassante !

Peut-être que s'il se reculait lentement il ne réveillerait pas son frère et qu'il pourrait régler son souci tranquillement dans la salle de bain ? Ouais bonne idée, il irait se prendre une bonne douche et ça passerait tout seul, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire ! Ainsi son frère ne s'apercevrait de rien non plus ! Sauf que le destin semblait contre lui en ce début de matinée ensoleillée, et alors qu'il tentait de lentement se reculer, la voix de son aîné le stoppa aussi sec.

-J'ai parfaitement compris que ce n'était pas ton portable que j'avais contre ma cuisse.

…

Ok. Il pouvait le dire désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rendre l'âme, parce que même le mot mortifié n'était pas assez grand pour décrire l'état dans lequel il était ! Bordel ! Pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi grand Dieu fallait-il qu'il ait une putain d'érection matinale dans le MEME lit que son FRERE ?! Hein ? Pourquoi ? Et ce dernier n'arrangeait pas la situation, il n'aurait pas pu faire au moins semblant de dormir ?

Xanxus de son côté commença à s'inquiéter de l'immobilité totale et de l'absence de réaction de son petit-frère. Est-ce qu'il avait mal ? Sa blessure à la tête lui faisait-elle mal ? Même si cette dernière guérissait doucement mais sûrement, elle restait encore sensible, et le moindre choc, aussi faible soit-il, réveillait instantanément la douleur. A moins que ça ne soit autre chose, mais il ne voyait pas quoi. Observant son cadet, le brun aux cicatrices remarqua alors la rougeur excessive de ses joues, et la façon dont il rentrait la tête dans les épaules, le menton contre son torse, lui laissait penser qu'il avait plus envie de disparaître que de se faire remarquer.

C'est alors qu'un détail lui revint un mémoire, et il poussa un discret soupir. Bien sûr, les japonais étaient beaucoup plus prudents en ce qui concernait la sexualité ! Et Kieran ayant été élevé par des japonais, il doutait fortement que quelqu'un lui ait expliqué le fonctionnement du corps masculin. Nul doute qu'il avait dû découvrir seul les petits problèmes qui survenaient lorsqu'on passait à l'âge de l'adolescence, et toutes les hormones qui entraient en jeu ! Bref, son frère était sans nul doute embarrassé par la situation, et il allait devoir lui expliquer deux ou trois petites choses.

-Kieran, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale, tenta-t-il.

Sauf que c'eut l'effet inverse, et le plus jeune se sentit encore plus gêné, voulant purement et simplement disparaître dans les draps. Il tenta d'ailleurs de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, provoquant un stimulus entre ses jambes, sans le vouloir. Il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, en même temps que son corps se tendit. Puis la main de son frère sur l'arrière de sa cuisse arrêta tout mouvement, encore une fois.

-Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-il. Ça va passer.

…

Il devait **sérieusement** rester comme ça, contre son frère, à attendre gentiment que ça passe ? Il voulait pas plutôt lui prêter une de ses armes, qu'il se flingue tout de suite ? Autant mettre fin à se supplice de suite, parce que là il avait vraiment envie de mourir ! Il allait littéralement mourir de honte ! Il serra fortement le drap entre ses doigts et rentra un peu plus la tête dans les épaules, si c'était possible. Son grand-frère dut sentir son désarroi, car il le relâcha, coupant tout contact, allant jusqu'à quitter le lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'eau couler, Kieran attrapa un coussin pour y enfouir son visage et disparut sous les draps pour de bon, ne devenant plus qu'une boule de tissus. Ce fut d'ailleurs ainsi que le retrouva son aîné. Habillé d'un pantalon en cuir, ce dernier vint s'asseoir près de son petit-frère et souleva le drap jusqu'à trouver son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, qu'il lui enleva d'autorité, avant d'attraper le menton de son cadet pour l'empêcher de se cacher à nouveau. La rougeur sur ses joues était toujours présente, mais moins importante que quand il l'avait laissé.

-Arrête un peu ton cinéma, le réprimanda-t-il.

Après tout, entre frères il n'y avait aucune raison d'être gêné de ce genre de chose. Et puis, un homme, ça s'assumait, ça se planquait pas derrière un coussin ou sous des draps !

-C'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il néanmoins.

L'adolescent acquiesça doucement, ses yeux évitant encore de croiser ceux de son frère. Ce dernier ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de son état embarrassant, au contraire, il semblait s'en moquait totalement. Quelque part, ça le rassurait un peu, même s'il continuait à se sentir mortifié.

-Tu as envie de coucher avec moi ?

NON MAIS C'ETAIT QUOI CETTE QUESTION ?!

Kieran ouvrit grand ses yeux, horrifié par cette simple idée. Enfin, pas qu'il trouve son frère moche, au contraire, mais pas comme ça bordel ! Il adorait son frère, l'adulait, le vénérait même presque, au point d'ailleurs que sa psychologue trouvait ça malsain, mais ce n'était clairement pas ce genre d'amour ! Il voulut lui hurler un grand "Non" à la figure, mais resta bloqué, et ne put que tourner son regard terrifié vers Xanxus.

-Donc la question est clause, ce n'était pas du désir. Maintenant va prendre ta douche, ensuite tu prendras ton petit déjeuner.

Merci pour la solution de retraite stratégique de toute urgence ! Était-il vraiment besoin de préciser que le plus jeune se précipita dans la salle de bain ? Il avait vraiment besoin d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Bon Dieu, est-ce qu'il venait vraiment d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec son grand-frère ? Non, il préférait ne pas y penser, et à la place se glissa sous la douche pour se changer les idées.

Il sortit de la chambre un quart d'heure plus tard, son frère ayant déserté la pièce, il n'avait pas trop de raison d'y rester, et puis il lui avait bien dit d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, et à vrai dire il avait faim. Il mit un peu de temps à s'y retrouver, faillit se perdre en cours de route, dût demander à un domestique –qui s'interrogea sur qui était ce garçon qui se baladait dans le manoir**–** pour être sûr de sa route, mais il finit par y arriver. Des bruits lui parvenaient depuis derrière la porte, signe qu'il y avait du monde, et ça le fit hésiter un instant. Avait-il vraiment le droit de se joindre à eux, après avoir été absent aussi longtemps ? Il avait peur de se sentir comme un étranger, ce qu'il avait un peu l'impression d'être depuis qu'il redécouvrait le lieu de son enfance, tellement de choses étaient différentes.

L'ouverture de la porte stoppa le cours de ses pensées, et il releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'un vieil homme au bras mécanique aux cheveux blancs mi- longs. Il n'eut pas de mal à le reconnaître, le Gardien de la Tempête de son père, quoiqu'il lui fallut chercher son nom dans sa mémoire, le même que celui d'un animal... Ah oui, c'était cela, Coyote ! Il lui sourit timidement, ne sachant si ce dernier le reconnaîtrait, mais il le surprit en lui souriant amicalement et passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la salle à manger.

-On l'a retrouvé Neuvième du nom ! lança-t-il en direction de l'assemblée. Il n'était pas bien loin finalement !

Toutes les personnes présentent se tournèrent alors vers eux, et chacun lui sourit gentiment, réchauffant son cœur. Dans cette pièce étaient rassemblés tous les Gardiens de Timoteo, et tous lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue, et même s'il avait un peu de mal à se remémorer tous les noms sur le moment, Kieran était vraiment heureux de les retrouver. Il se rendait compte à présent à quel point tout ça lui avait manqué et une pointe de tristesse lui serra la poitrine alors qu'il songeait qu'il avait grandi loin de tout cet amour, de toute cette tendresse. Oh, il n'en avait pas manqué avec sa famille d'accueil, mais ce n'était pas pareil, ici c'était sa vraie famille, c'était là qu'était sa place.

Le petit déjeuner se passa alors dans une ambiance joyeuse et familiale, comme il n'en avait pas connue depuis longtemps, et pour la première fois, il fut réellement à l'aise, assis au milieu de tout le monde. C'était un peu comme s'il revenait de très longues vacances, et chacun prenait de ses nouvelles. Jusqu'à ce chacun doive partir à ses obligations, le laissant finalement seul et libre d'errer dans le manoir, ce dont il profita. Laissant donc ses pas le guider parmi les couloirs, Kieran entreprit de se familiariser une nouvelle fois avec le lieu de son enfance, divers souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire à chaque croisement. Ainsi se rendit-il compte que s'il superposait les murs de ses souvenirs d'enfant à ceux qui l'entouraient, il parvenait déjà mieux à se repérer, et commençait peu à peu à mémoriser les changements.

Mais bien sûr, cette journée, qui avait commencé un peu désastreuse pour finalement s'améliorer, devait forcément tourner au drame, parce que bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas simplement profiter des retrouvailles avec sa famille. Il fallait que la vie continue ses coups foireux, et à lui en faire baver, histoire semblait-il de bien lui faire comprendre de ne pas remettre sa pseudo fugue à deux fois. Ce fut une conversation, à priori anodine, entre deux mafieux de la famille, à propos de son frère et d'un...jugement ? oO C'était quoi ce bordel ? Comment ça Xanxus était jugé ? ...Et d'où par son père ? Il comprenait rien à cette histoire ! Mais une chose était sûre, ça confirmait son idée qu'il y avait bien un troupeau de requins dans la piscine ! Bref, il commençait à en avoir un peu marre, même s'il comprenait qu'après tout ce temps on le tienne à l'écart des affaires des Vongola, en revanche il n'acceptait pas qu'on maintienne le secret lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses proches parents.

Quittant le mur derrière lequel il s'était caché pour écouter la discussion, il repartit discrètement en arrière et tenta de se remémorer le chemin jusqu'au bureau du boss de la Famiglia. Ce qui lui prit plus de temps qu'il n'aurait pensé, il s'était pas mal promené et donc éloigné de la pièce qu'il cherchait. Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir concerné, la vue de Visconti et Ganauche en poste devant une porte, lui confirma qu'il était au bon endroit. Sans se préoccuper de ces derniers, il avança d'un pas décidé en direction de la porte dans le but de rentrer, mais fut stopper par une main sur son avant-bras. Lentement, Kieran remonta le long du bras pour planter ses yeux azur dans le regard ferme du Gardien du Nuage du Nono.

-Tu ne peux pas entrer, lui dit-il simplement.

Commença il ne pouvait pas entrer ? D'où on lui interdisait de pénétrer dans le bureau de son père ? A priori, il était chez lui, fils du parrain, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'on pouvait lui interdire, encore moins d'aller dans la pièce qu'il voulait. Fusillant donc le Gardien, il tenta de forcer le passage, mais la poigne qui se resserra sur son membre le fit grimacer, ça commençait à faire mal. Il était vrai que d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Visconti était, de tous les gardiens, celui qui n'hésitait jamais à le corriger à la place de son père lorsqu'il le prenait en flagrant délit. Il ne l'avait jamais frappé, et sa seule aura suffisait bien souvent pour mettre le petit garçon qu'il était au pas. Sauf qu'il avait grandi, et bien qu'il le trouvait encore impressionnant, il n'avait plus aussi peur. À défaut sans doute, sûrement même, mais la colère qui montait en lui annihilait toute appréhension et bon sens.

Croyez bien que s'il avait eu sa voix pour gueuler, il l'aurait fait, et pas qu'un peu ! Il était dans son droit en voulant découvrir ce qui se tramait dans son dos, ce que tout le monde lui cachait ! Déjà qu'on résolve le mystère de la réapparition de son frère, qu'il avait cru mort, et dont il doutait qu'il soit tombé dans un congélateur ou encore simplement endormi ! Il y avait ses étranges cicatrices aussi, qui semblaient aller et venir selon son humeur. De même, qu'est-ce que son père foutait au Japon deux jours plus tôt?

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il ne comprenait pas, et si au début il avait bien voulu être conciliant et attendre qu'on le mette au parfum, désormais il en avait marre. Cette histoire de jugement avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder la rivière, et elle grondait désormais dans ses veines. Il exigeait qu'on lui explique tout, immédiatement, sans quoi il sentait qu'il allait de nouveau exploser, encore.

-Ils auront bientôt fini, intervint alors Ganauche d'une voix plus calme. Tu pourras aller les voir juste après, expliqua-t-il.

Cassant son duel de regard avec Visconti, Kieran tourna la tête vers le Gardien de la Foudre qui lui souriait gentiment. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, avant de faire un pas en arrière et de retirer abruptement son bras de la poigne du Gardien du Nuage. Soit, il attendrait...ou pas. Après huit ans sa patience était un peu effritée voyez-vous, aussi se jeta-il soudainement sur la porte dans le but de l'ouvrir. Sauf que bien sûr, on ne surprend pas aussi facilement deux hommes aguerris aux combats, et le plus ancien des deux l'attrapa facilement dans son mouvement. Le jeune brun eut tout de même le temps d'attraper la poignée de la porte –mais pas de la tourner–, que son maton s'empressa de lui faire lâcher.

-Lâche cette poignée ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Le vieil homme dut tout de même le forcer à détacher ses mains de son graal et l'éloigna aussitôt de l'entrée du bureau. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le plus jeune abandonna la lutte, et il commença à se débattre comme un beau diable. Le boucan qu'il fit attira l'attention des personnes réunies dans le bureau, et ce fut Coyote qui, sur un regard de la part du Neuvième, partit ouvrir la porte pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Ainsi tomba-t-il sur la scène assez cocasse du Gardien du Nuage aux prises avec un véritable petit démon, il ne lui manquait que les cornes et la queue !

-Kieran, calme-toi s'il te plaît, tentait de l'apaiser Ganauche.

Sauf que lorsqu'il vit la porte ouverte, bien loin de se calmer, Kieran redoubla d'ardeur et mit en pratique un vieux combo qu'il avait appris ici même.

Pied de Chameau.  
D'abord, envoyer violemment son talon contre le tibia de son agresseur, zone sensible, peu importait qu'on soit un combattant aguerri. Visconti serra d'ailleurs ses lèvres sous la douleur, et, bien qu'il ne lâcha pas prise, il se plia légèrement en avant d'instinct, permettant ainsi au cadet du Neuvième d'enchaîner.

Tête d'Ane.  
Ensuite, lancer aussi fort que possible sa tête en arrière, de manière à cogner la mâchoire inférieure de celui qui le retenait. Avec de la chance il se mordrait la langue et relâcherait un peu sa prise. Sauf que son adversaire réussit à prévenir en partie le coup et réussit donc à l'atténuer. Bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à finir le combo avec le dernier coup.

Dents de Lion.  
Enfin, mordre à pleine dent le bras de son ennemi, si possible directement sur la peau pour plus d'effet. Ce que tenta Kieran en relevant les manches de Visconti, mais ne réussit qu'à soulever la veste. Bah, ce n'était pas la légère chemise qu'il portait qui allait le protéger ! Aussi mordit il joyeusement le bras qui le retenait, forçant dès lors l'homme à relâcher sa prise –ce dernier coup marchait toujours !

Pouvant finalement se libérer du Gardien du Nuage, l'adolescent fonça droit sur la porte, mais seulement pour se faire arrêter par Coyote qui l'attrapa au vol et le souleva du sol sans difficulté, le calant dans ses bras.

-Holà ! Doucement mon grand ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Ce qu'il se passait ? Mais il se passait qu'il exigeait des réponses et qu'il n'admettait pas qu'on l'en empêche ! Et si le Gardien de la Tempête se mettait aussi en tête de l'arrêter, il allait lui montrer qu'il n'allait pas facilement rendre les armes ! Cependant, avant même qu'il n'ait pu escompter un seul geste, une voix autoritaire l'arrêta derechef.

-Kieran ! Ne songe pas une seule seconde à mordre Coyote !

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers son père, et haussa un sourcil de défiance, mais se renfrogna bien vite devant le regard de Timoteo. Un seul gardien mordu semblait largement lui suffire, et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à mettre le boss des Vongola en colère.

-Hé ben il t'a pas raté ! s'exclama la voix de Ganauche.  
-Visconti ? s'inquiéta le Neuvième.  
-Juste une belle trace de dent et sûrement un beau bleu, expliqua ce dernier.

Le rire tonitruant de Xanxus mit fin à leur échange, et tout le monde se mit à observer avec étonnement le chef de la Varia pris d'un fou rire.

-Des Gardiens aguerris mis à mal par un ado de quinze ans ! éluda-t-il. C'est moi ou ta garde s'est ramollie le vieux ? lança-t-il.

Puis il posa ses yeux carmins sur son frère, le regardant avec fierté, parce que ça c'était digne de son petit-frère –finalement il n'était peut-être aussi mou que cette famille qui l'avait accueilli semblait le vouloir. Kieran lui renvoya un regard complice, heureux du regard que lui lança son aîné, parce qu'il préférait nettement qu'il soit fier de lui, plutôt que de le décevoir. Timoteo soupira, tandis que ses Gardiens se tendirent légèrement sous la pique, mais ne répliquèrent rien.

-C'est bon Coyote, tu peux le relâcher, ordonna-t-il. Il est temps qu'il soit au courant...

Le susnommé relâcha donc le plus jeune qui fut heureux de retrouver la terre ferme. Puis avec un simple échange de regard, le Nono Vongola fit comprendre à ses subordonnées et amis de le laisser seul avec ses deux fils, ce qu'ils firent en silence.

-Kieran, l'appela doucement son père, vient t'asseoir, lui demanda-t-il.

L'interpellé se tourna alors vers les deux personnes installées autour du grand bureau, et un frisson le parcourut en voyant l'air sérieux de son paternel et de son frère. Obéissant à la demande, il vint s'installer d'un pas lent sur le siège, parce que tout à coup il n'était plus sûr de vouloir être là. Sauf qu'il avait fait tellement des pieds et des mains pour connaître le dessous de toutes ces histoires qu'il serait idiot de reculer, non ?

-J'aimerais que tu écoutes attentivement ce que nous avons à te dire.

Et il eut tout à coup le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

* * *

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient enfermés, pas un seul son ne filtrait à travers la porte, et personne ne savait s'il fallait s'en inquiéter ou prendre ça comme un bon signe. Tout à coup, le déclic de la poignée les firent tous sursauter, et tous les regards convergèrent dans la même direction pour voir un adolescent aux cheveux bruns sortir calmement de la pièce, trop calmement d'ailleurs. Il avait la tête basse, le dos légèrement courbé, comme s'il portait le monde sur ses frêles épaules.

-Kieran ! l'appela son père depuis son bureau.

Loin de lui répondre, le jeune garçon referma la porte en la claquant, serrant ses doigts sur la poignée, à s'en blanchir les jointures. L'autre main refermée en un poing crispé, il allait jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume, de fines gouttes de sang commençant à perler sur sa peau pâle. Personne n'était certain de la marche à suivre.

-Voiiii ! Vous avez pas bientôt fini votre bordel ! résonna soudain une voix au bout du couloir.

C'est que ça faisait quand même déjà toute une matinée qu'ils retenaient le boss de la Varia ! Et il se trouvait qu'il avait des papiers à régler, maintenant qu'il était de retour, il avait intérêt à reprendre son boulot ! Hors de question que ça soit lui qui s'occupe de cette merde plus longtemps ! Cependant, la tension qui régnait dans le couloir, interpella Squalo qui ralentit jusqu'à la hauteur du jeune frère de son supérieur, ce dernier semblait tendu comme une corde de piano. Le silence pesant qui régnait lui indiqua que quelque chose c'était passé, mais quoi exactement il était incapable de le dire. En tout cas l'adolescent semblait intègre physiquement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le Requin voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, mais à sa plus grande surprise, il fut violemment rejeté, Kieran empêchant son toucher d'un geste ample du bras. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut le regard de colère farouche qu'il lui lança, il put même y déceler un semblant de haine. Puis sans laisser le temps aux hommes autour de lui de réagir, le jeune brun partit d'un pas rapide, il avait besoin d'air.

Il ne fit pas spécialement attention où il allait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir, il en avait besoin, c'était même vital, il devait sortir d'ici, sortir de ce manoir qui semblait tout à coup l'étouffer. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à l'extérieur, il prit une grande inspiration, sans pour autant avoir l'impression que cela eut un véritable effet. Au contraire, il avait la désagréable sensation de ne plus réussir à respirer correctement, comme si quelque chose obstruait sa gorge. Sentant la tête commencer à lui tourner, il finit par s'asseoir sur les marches du perron où il se trouvait, prenant son crâne entre ses mains, agrippant ses cheveux alors qu'il se repassait en boucle tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Son frère avait tenté de tuer son père ! Et en contrepartie, ce dernier l'avait enfermé avec une technique suprême pour stopper sa folie ! Putain, c'était quoi cette histoire de dingues ? Qu'on le réveille bordel, parce que là il en pouvait plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'on allait lui sortir encore ? Que Squalo était le résultat d'une expérimentation des gènes de requin marteau sur le corps humain ? Ou encore mieux tiens, que ce connard de Sawada était en réalité le fils caché du Neuvième ! Et le pire c'est qu'à ce stade ça ne l'étonnerait même pas ! Après tout il avait bien caché à Xanxus durant des années qu'il l'avait en fait adopté lui aussi.

Et oui, vous aviez bien lu, ce "connard de Sawada", parce qu'en plus il fallait que cet abruti soit lié à tout ce merdier ! D'où son père était allé pêcher l'idée de faire de cet idiot le prochain parrain ? Ce mec était absolument **nul** en **tout** ! Il ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts, s'attirait les pires ennuis possible, était un véritable poltron, et de surcroît avait été incapable de faire de réels progrès même avec le meilleur hitman du monde comme professeur ! Oh, il y avait bien eu quelques miracles, mais justement ça restait des miracles, et nul doute que tout ce qu'il avait c'était juste un cul bordé de nouilles ! Alors en quoi cet idiot était plus légitime de prétendre au fauteuil de Parrain que ne l'était Xanxus, qui, rappelons-le, avait été élevé au Manoir par le Nono en personne, connaissait chaque affaire qui concernait la famille et était entièrement dévoué aux Vongola ?

C'est alors que le visage souriant et innocent de Tsuna lui revint en mémoire, et en se remémorant tout ce qu'il savait à son propos il pouvait dire aisément que ce gosse n'était pas fait pour appartenir au monde de la Mafia ! Il se demanda un court instant si son kohai avait vraiment cherché cette situation, et il en doutait fortement. Le châtain était plutôt du genre à se faire discret et ne rien demander à personne, il était donc plus probable qu'on lui ait imposé ça qu'autre chose. Or la seule personne qui pouvait prendre ce genre de décision c'était son père, et il ne le savait pas du genre à imposer ce genre de chose à un enfant ! Donc soit son père avait radicalement changé, soit il y avait encore quelque chose qu'on lui cachait ! Sauf que ça commençait à peser lourd là, et niveau révélations il sentait qu'il en avait assez pour le siècle à venir !

Enfin, il pouvait comprendre que dans la mesure où il ne pensait pas encore libérer Xanxus, le Neuvième du Nom ait songé à un autre héritier, mais dans ce cas pourquoi avoir libéré son frère ? Et pourquoi une fois ce dernier libre il avait conservé Sawada comme héritier ? Quoique si on considérait que son frangin était quelqu'un de colérique et impulsif, on pouvait facilement supposer qu'il avait de nouveau sauté à la gorge de leur père une fois affranchi de sa prison ! Ce qu'il n'avait pas manqué de faire en réalité quand on savait ce qu'il avait fait durant cette fameuse bataille des anneaux. Bon Dieu, il avait réellement enfermé Timoteo dans une machine de guerre qui se nourrissait de sa flamme, et par extension de son énergie vitale ?

C'était donc son aîné qu'il devait blâmer, vu qu'il était à deux – un ? Ouais, mais il comprenait qu'il ait été sous le choc en apprenant la vérité à son sujet, lui-même avait été diablement choqué. Ce qui posait la question de savoir pourquoi son père n'avait rien dit, alors qu'il n'avait jamais caché qu'il avait adopté Kieran, donc pourquoi le cacher à Xanxus ?

Donc c'était son père qu'il devait maudire ? Sauf qu'il était certain qu'il n'avait jamais cherché que leur bien, il les avait vraiment élevés comme ses propres fils de chair et de sang, lui-même l'appelait "Papa" ! La mère du chef de la Varia alors ? Après tout la folie n'excusait pas tout ! Elle avait beau être cinglée, si elle n'avait pas cherché par tous les moyens possibles à faire adopter son enfant comme l'héritier du Neuvième, tous ces problèmes ne seraient jamais venus ! C'était donc elle la source ! Mais alors, il n'aurait jamais connu son grand-frère et sa vie aurait sûrement été radicalement différente. Et il aimait trop son aîné pour vouloir ne jamais l'avoir rencontré.

Il ne savait plus sur qui il devait porter sa colère, et des larmes de rage se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. De rage et de désespoir, parce qu'au final, il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, la finalité restait la même : sa famille avait tenté de s'entre-tuer. Et pendant ce temps-là, lui avait continué à rire et à courir, à croire au bonheur passé d'une famille unie.

S'il avait pu crier il l'aurait fait, il aurait voulu pouvoir hurler sa rage, son désespoir, mais sa bouche ne s'ouvrait que sur du silence, et un flot cristallin continuait à glisser sur sa peau pâle, sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter –de toute façon il n'avait aucune envie de l'arrêter. L'air commençait à lui manquer de plus en plus, et il avait l'impression d'être au bord de l'étouffement, et loin de le calmer, ça ne faisait que renforcer sa détresse. Pourtant il en avait besoin, de lâcher prise, de laisser tout ça couler hors de lui, parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment le supporter, alors même si aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, il continuait à crier en silence.

Ses doigts s'accrochèrent plus fermement à ses cheveux, commençant à griffer son cuir chevelu. La douleur s'éveilla doucement mais sûrement, l'ancrant à ce monde de réalité, parce qu'il sentait que s'il ne ressentait rien, il plongerait dans un océan de douleur dont il ne pourrait revenir. Il commença alors à glisser ses ongles sur sa nuque, dans son cou, sur son visage... Une pointe de douleur bien plus forte que les autres lui indiqua qu'il avait dû racler les striures de sa blessure, toujours en cours de cicatrisation –ils avaient néanmoins enlevé le pansement deux jours plus tôt. Et il recommença, même si la brûlure qu'il ressentait était insupportable, mais c'était toujours mieux de pleurer pour ça que pour ce qu'il ressentait psychologiquement.

Tout à coup, une main se referma sur son poignet et le souleva violemment du sol, le redressant sur ses jambes flageolantes, et si la poigne qui le retenait l'avait lâchée, nul doute qu'il se serait lamentablement écroulé au sol.

-Arrête ça ! lui ordonna une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Il la connaissait trop bien même, et ne voulait l'entendre sous aucun prétexte ! Aussi tourna-t-il sa rage contre le torse qu'il discerna à travers ses larmes, le frappant de sa main libre, lançant son poing contre lui, de toutes ses forces. Il voulait qu'il le lâche, mais en même temps qu'il le retienne ici, il voulait qu'il disparaisse loin de lui et qu'il reste à ses côtés. En fait, il n'était même plus certain de ce qu'il devait vouloir, et ce fut finalement l'autre qui décida pour lui. Sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé, il se retrouva serrer contre le torse de son grand-frère, un bras puissant entourant son dos. l'autre autour de ses épaules, une main dans ses cheveux pour caler sa tête contre son cœur.

-Arrête, lui dit-il à nouveau d'une voix plus calme.

Si dans un premier temps Kieran tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte avec véhémence, il finit par céder et s'accrocha à la chemise de son aîné, comme un naufragé en plein océan se serait accroché à un bout de bois. Et il continua à pleurer, à ouvrir ses lèvres sur des cris silencieux.

Pour seule réponse, Xanxus resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour du frêle corps contre le sien. Peu importait ce qu'on lui disait et ce que le vieux en pensait, il ne laisserait pas son petit-frère seul. Il l'avait déjà perdu une fois, et ça suffisait amplement, cette fois il serait là pour lui, il resterait avec lui. Avec une tendresse que peu de gens lui connaissaient –et les doigts d'une main était bien trop nombreux pour les compter–, il déposa un baiser sur la tempe blessée de son cadet. Non cette fois il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

* * *

Il avançait entre les décombres du château, faisant attention à où il posait les pieds pour ne pas se blesser. Après avoir survécu à tout ça, ce serait un comble qu'il se plante à cause d'un caillou sur lequel il aurait glissé ! Enfin, il aperçut le groupe qu'il cherchait plus loin en train de discuter et un immense sourire étira ses lèvres.

-'Xus ! appela-t-il pour attirer leur attention.

Il fit de grands gestes avec ses bras pour signaler sa position à ses aînés, et avant de les rejoindre d'un pas pressé. Chacun put alors voir un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans les rejoindre, ses cheveux bruns étaient courts, mais plus longs sur na nuque, jusqu'à ses omoplates, et donc retenus avec un élastique. Les striures d'une vieille cicatrice barrait sa tempe gauche.

-Voiii ! Kieran ! le salua le Capitaine de la Varia.  
-Ushishishi, pourquoi t'es le seul à pouvoir appeler le boss comme ça ? intervint Belphegor.  
-Sûrement, parce qu'il est le petit-frère du boss et pas vous Bel-sempai, lui répondit Fran d'une voix traînante.  
-C'est ça d'être un privilégié, ajouta Kieran avec un sourire amusé.  
-Kieran, mon p'tit ange, pas de bobos ? lui demanda Lussuria.

L'interrogé secoua négativement la tête, il avait réussi à se protéger efficacement durant cette gigantesque bataille contre l'une des couronnes funéraires. Il fut alors attiré par une personne à genoux par-terre dont les cheveux, la barbe et les longues étaient terriblement longs, signe qu'il était passé sous les soins du Gardien du Soleil.

-Levi ? appela-t-il avec étonnement.

L'interpellé leva le regard vers lui, et il y eut un moment de flottement avant que le jeune frère de Xanxus n'éclate de rire.

-Hahaha ! Tu ressembles à un Yéti comme ça ! lança-t-il.

Puis tout à coup une détonation retentit alors qu'une fumée rose entourait l'endroit où c'était tenu Kieran une seconde avant.

* * *

Bon soyons honnête, j'espère ne pas être partie trop ooc avec ce chapitre ! J'espère aussi que la longueur vous a pas trop effrayés ! Pardon, mais quand j'écris y'a des moments où j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'arrêter °° Après pareil, je ne me voyais pas couper ce chapitre, et je dois dire que je n'en avais pas trop envie non plus... Enfin maintenant on va pouvoir reprendre la trame principale du manga ! Accrochez-vous parce qu'au prochain chapitre, ça va swinguer ! =p

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review –ou même une longue vous avez le droit !– pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Sur ce, rendez-vous dans deux semaines !

Traduction des phrases en Italien dans le texte :

"Siete finalmente tornato a casa !" = "Vous êtes enfin de retour à la maison !"  
"Mi sei mancato" = "Tu m'as manqué"


	7. Chapitre 6 – Futur

Mór Bráthair

Chapitre 6 – Futur

**Warning****:** T

**Disclaimer :** Reborn et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, seul Kieran est ma propriété.

**Bêta****Reader :** Keiyner

**Résumé :**"Dis Squalo, il est où grand-frère ?" "Il est tombé dans un congélateur..." Puis huit ans passèrent, et tout a dérapé...

**Informations :**Bon encore désolé pour le retard ! Ça aura mis du temps mais le voilà ! Par contre il n'est pas encore passé entre les mains de ma mère pour la correction, donc il doit sûrement rester des fautes, désolé d'avance ! Je ferais une ré-upload quand le chapitre sera corrigé ! Sinon une petite reprise qui risque de vous chambouler un peu, mais c'est normal vous en faites pas =p Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le silence entre eux était pesant, et personne n'était certain de la marche à suivre après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Deux jours entiers qu'ils les évitaient, parce qu'il ne voulait pas croiser leur regard. Il leur en voulait vraiment, à un point inimaginable, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, pour ce qu'ils continuaient de faire. Et ça aurait pu durer encore longtemps si Lussuria –le seul dont il acceptait la présence à ses côtés– ne lui avait pas ouvert les yeux.

Il était le dernier lien de la famille, la seule chose qui les reliait encore et qui faisait que ça n'avait pas encore volé en éclats... Pas encore, c'était là tout le problème. Au final, tout reposait sur lui, il pouvait finir de tout faire basculer, tout tenter de recoller les morceaux. Autant dire que le choix ne fut pas très difficile, après toutes ses années à rêver d'une famille de nouveau réunie, il n'allait certainement les laisser mettre à mal tous ses espoirs ! Il avait donc pris la résolution de faire le premier pas, parce qu'il sentait, non, il était certain qu'il était le seul que Xanxus entendrait.

Enfin, restait que c'était bien beau d'avoir lancé l'initiative, mais depuis dix minutes qu'ils étaient tous ensemble, la tension ne faisait que monter ! Certainement que Timoteo savait que son fils aîné rejetterait toute tentative de sa part –pas qu'il puisse tellement l'en blâmer au final, mais restait qu'il avait aussi ses torts dans l'histoire ! Et bon courage pour que ça soit son frère qui amorce la réconciliation ! Même une patience d'un millénaire n'y suffirait pas... Encore une fois, ça serait à lui d'engendrer la discussion, et franchement est-ce que c'était le boulot d'un ados que de porter l'avenir de la famille sur ses épaules ? Ils avaient clairement merdé tous les deux à ce niveau-là, vraiment.

Soupirant, mais résolut, Kieran attrapa une feuille et un stylo, regrettant amèrement de ne pas pouvoir parler dans ce genre de situation –mais il avait beau essayer, aucun son ne voulait plus sortir de sa gorge. Les deux adultes se tendirent sous l'initiative de l'enfant, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait écrire. Puis finalement, il tourna la feuille vers eux.

_Je __ne __vous __pardonnerais __pas.  
Jamais.  
A __aucun __de __vous __deux._

Le choc, même s'ils s'y attendaient, fut tout de même un peu dur à encaisser. Pourtant, devant le regard déterminé de l'enfant, aucun d'eux ne pipa mot, attendant la suite, tandis que le plus jeune reprenait la feuille pour poursuivre son écriture.

_Le __passé __est __le __passé, __ce __qui __est __fait __est __fait.  
Ce __n'est __pas __la __peine __de __ressasser __et __revenir __dessus.  
Ce __qui __m__'__intéresse __c'est __le __présent __et __avant __tout __l'avenir.  
Je __n'aurais __qu'une __seule __question : __qu'allez-vous __faire ?_

-Ce que nous allons faire ? reprit le Neuvième en lisant la feuille.

Xanxus de son côté ne fit que froncer les sourcils. Ce qu'ils allaient faire hein ? Dans le même sens où Kieran ne les pardonnerait pas, il était également hors de question pour lui d'excuser le vieux pour ce qu'il avait fait, et il était certain que la réciproque était aussi vraie. Sauf que là où le vieil homme semblait prêt pour un nouveau départ, lui non. Son honneur avait été bien trop bafoué, la goutte d'eau ayant été ce gamin, encore plus jeune que son frère, qui avait été choisit comme futur parrain. Ah ben tiens en parlant du rat –loup ne lui correspondait absolument pas–, son cadet était-il devin ?

_Qu'en __est-il __de __Sawada __Tsunayoshi ?_

-Tch. Ce déchet insignifiant...

Bon, au moins c'était clair de ce côté-là !

-Il a été reconnu comme le futur parrain de la famille, il sera le Vongola Decimo, répondit son père avec sérieux.

Là aussi, c'était limpide comme de l'eau de roche ! Cette source de conflit risquait d'être particulièrement épineuse à régler ! Remarquez, il adhérait quand même au point de vue de son frère, et ne comprenait toujours pas comment un gamin, nul en tout, étranger à la famille, et qui ne connaissait rien à la mafia, pouvait être plus légitime que son aîné ! Enfin, ça c'était un problème qu'il réglerait plus tard – parce que croyez bien qu'il ne laisserait pas ça en suspend et découvrirait ce qui se cache derrière ! De toute façon après avoir appris que sa famille s'était entre-tuée, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait apprendre de pire...

_Même __si __je __le __tue moi-même__?_

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Timoteo, alors que Xanxus fermait les yeux avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Non Kieran, répondit doucement le Neuvième, tu en es incapable. Ce n'est pas toi, affirma-t-il.

Le susnommé grimaça, il marquait un point. Il était incapable de faire réellement du mal à quelqu'un, et même s'il avait vraiment –**vraiment** !– songé à tuer le châtain de ses propres mains, rien que l'image fugace de ses mains autour du cou de Tsuna lui avait donné la nausée. Non vraiment, il lui était impossible de tuer quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas lui l'assassin dans la famille, c'était son frère –et un frisson le prit, parce que son aîné avait réellement les mains couvertes de sang. Ça aussi c'était quelque chose qui le choquait, enfin, plus dans le sens de la réalisation du mot "assassin". Parce que pendant longtemps, il était resté aveugle à sa définition, préférant faire l'autruche, et les huit années passées loin de la mafia à déifier Xanxus n'aidaient pas à prendre les choses dans leur sens réel.

Mais bon, là n'était pas le problème du moment, il avait encore un peu de temps pour s'y faire, et il songeait que tant qu'il n'assistait pas à un meurtre en direct, il pourra au moins vivre avec ça. Enfin, autant en revenir à ses moutons noirs et se reconcentrer sur la prochaine question existentielle !

_Qu'en __est-il __de __moi ?_

Sa main avait légèrement tremblé en écrivant ses mots, parce qu'il appréhendait un peu les réponses. Pas qu'il doutait de leur amour, non il avait simplement peur de leur avenir. Pourrait-il rester avec eux ? Devrait-il continuer à ignorer les problèmes de la Famiglia ? N'aurait-il aucune chance de pouvoir revenir auprès d'eux, réellement ? Autant de questions qu'il avait envie de poser, sans savoir comment les formuler, son avenir ici l'inquiétait au plus haut point, justement parce qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que revenir dans la famille.

-Tu es mon fils et tu es un Vongola, résonna la voix de son père, le sortant de ses pensées. Personne n'est en droit de le contester, ta place est ici, ton destin est lié à la Famiglia, continua-t-il, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de son enfant. Et je suis vraiment heureux de ton retour parmi nous, termina-t-il dans un doux sourire.  
-Le premier qui s'attaque aux Vongola, la Varia lui tombe dessus, enchaîna Xanxus, accaparant l'attention de son frère à son tour. Et si cet idiot a été assez stupide pour s'en prendre à mon petit frère, je m'occupe personnellement de son cas, renchérit-il.

Rassuré, Kieran se permit son premier vrai petit sourire depuis quelques jours, ce n'était pas encore ça, mais c'était un bon début. Finalement Lussuria avait vraiment raison, la seule chose pour laquelle son père et son grand-frère étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, c'était bien celle qui le concernait ! Un éclat amusé dans son regard attira l'attention de sa famille qui le regarda sans trop savoir qu'en penser. Bon ou mauvais signe ? Le jeune brun s'empressa de les éclairer en attrapant la feuille de papier.

_Au __moins __un __sujet __sur __lequel __j'ai __réussi __à __vous __mettre __d'accord._

Un sourire amusé ourla les lèvres du Neuvième du Nom, tandis que le boss de la Varia émit un grognement vaguement approbateur.

Ils avaient finalement discuté pendant des heures, une bonne demi-journée environ, pour se concerter et se mettre d'accord sur plusieurs choses. L'une d'entre elles avait soulevé bien des soucis et des voix –enfin, surtout une–, avant qu'ils ne réussissent à trouver une solution ! Le problème en question ? Ses études ! Son père avait été formel, hors de question de coupé à cette année au Japon, car cela posait bien des problèmes de programme et de rentrée! Son frère et lui avaient bien tenté de lui tenir tête, mais rien n'y faisait, et ils avaient finit par trouver un compromis : il terminerait le collège à Namimori, avant de faire sa prochaine rentrée dans un lycée Italien.

Il y avait eu aussi sa date de retour au Japon, parce qu'il ne pouvait rester éternellement ici, il devrait forcément retourner étudier. Le Neuvième Vongola lui avait accordé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, parce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de louper plus de cours. Par contre, le fait qu'il doive retourner dans sa famille d'accueil ne l'enchantait guère, surtout après tout ce qu'il c'était passé. Il aurait préféré vivre ailleurs, quitte à vivre seul dans un studio, il se sentait assez autonome et grand pour ça. Sauf que sur ce coup-là, son frère avait été dans le camp de son père, non il ne vivrait pas seul et livré à lui-même ! Par contre, il n'était pas non plus question qu'il retourne dans cette famille de femmes mollassonnes ! Son petit frère avait besoin d'entraînement, maintenant qu'il était de retour dans la famille, nul doute que son existence referait surface dans le monde de la mafia, et leurs ennemis chercheraient sûrement à s'en prendre à lui !

Finalement, après une discussion plutôt houleuse, il avait été convenue qu'il retournait temporairement dans la famille Hisamatsu de façon temporaire, le temps de trouver une autre solution. Cependant, là où Kieran n'avait rien lâcher, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer seul, il exigeait que son frère vienne avec lui. Bien que comprenant la requête de son cadet, Timoteo n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser Xanxus seul en présence des membres de cette famille –il avait bien failli tuer leur fille aînée ! Quant au concernait, il sentait que moins il verrait ces pimbêches – oui les avait déjà catégorisé– mieux il se porterait, même si l'idée de laisser son frère seul au milieu de ces femelles ne l'enchantait guère ! Ils faillirent bien ne pas arriver à un consensus et finir par se crêper le chignon ! Parce que oui, Kieran savait faire sa forte tête quand il fallait, et s'il n'était déjà passé par là avec son aîné, le Boss des Vongola aurait sûrement craqué depuis longtemps !

Bref, le compromis ? Kieran serait bien accompagné oui, mais par une personne en qui Timoteo et Xanxus pourraient avec confiance, et avec qui Kieran s'entendrait assez bien pour être à l'aise. Le choix de Squalo parut presque s'imposer de lui-même, si ce n'avait été sa mauvaise habitude à hurler comme un veau qu'on égorge, son tempérament un peu trop fougueux et sa manie de lancer son épée à tout va ! Eliminé donc ! Ganauche ? Ça aurait sans doute été la meilleure option, sauf que le Nono Vongola avait besoin de lui, comme de chacun de ses gardiens. Finalement, le choix final leur vint presque naturellement, il faisait partie des personnes les plus sociables, même s'il était un peu trop extravagant ! Mais bon, il restait celui qui s'acquitterait le mieux de cette mission !

* * *

Il avait toujours vu et vécu le shopping comme une torture, le genre de moment qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un condamné sur l'échafaud. On attendait la fin sans la voir venir... Mais aujourd'hui, il devait avouer qu'il devait revoir un peu sa définition du shopping ! Car si avec Naoko, ça avait été un véritable Enfer –oui, celui avec un grand E–, avec Lussuria c'était tout autre chose ! Lorsque Kieran avait exprimé le souhait de revoir un peu les paysages d'Italie, le boxeur avait immédiatement décrété qu'il emmènerait se refaire une garde-robe ! L'horreur sur le moment ! Parce que s'il y avait bien quelque chose que le jeune brun détestait, c'était bien d'être pris pour une poupée ! Or, à chaque fois qu'on avait dû lui acheter des vêtements, la mère et l'aînée de la famille d'accueil avaient tendance à le confondre avec une barbie ! Il n'avait jamais réellement pu s'habiller selon ses propres goûts, ni jamais trouver son propre style ou son identité vestimentaire...

Sauf que là, avec Lussuria, c'était totalement différent, l'extravagance de l'adulte faisant souvent tourner les vendeurs en bourrique ! Et puis, lui au moins ne le confondait pas avec une marionnette à habillé ! Surtout qu'il avait décidé de lui faire essayer tous les styles, histoire de voir lequel lui plairait et lui irait le mieux. Au final, il avait un peu l'impression de se retrouver avec un styliste qui lui donnait moult de conseil afin de trouver sa propre voie. Et c'était amusant, pour la première fois, il s'amusait à faire les boutiques ! Notons également pour une fois il ne fit que des magasins pour hommes ! Pas de trucs mixtes, rien ! Autant dire qu'il était aux anges !

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la matinée à faire plusieurs enseignes, sans vraiment trouver quelque chose qui lui aille. D'après l'assassin, rien ne s'accordait à la perfection avec lui, et il semblait sur le point d'abandonner tout espoir ! N'y aurait-il rien d'autre que le jean-chemise qui irait à son petit ange ? Il était en proie à ses réflexions intenses, lorsque Kieran la remarqua. Elle ne payait pas de mine et vu de l'extérieur, elle ne semblait pas très avenante. En fait on aurait plus dit une vitrine d'Halloween mal décorée qu'un magasin de vêtements ! Pourtant, il attrapa Lussuria par la manche pour l'arrêter et lui montrer cette petite boutique coincée dans une ruelle. Un instant surpris, le visage du boxeur s'éclaira finalement d'un immense sourire.

-Mah ~ suis-je idiot ? Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? pensa-t-il à haute voix. Mah ~ quelque chose me dit qu'on vient de trouver ce qu'il te faut !

Le plus jeune lui sourit également avant de passer l'enseigne pour pénétrer dans un autre monde. Une musique d'un genre qu'il ne connaissait pas résonna à ses oreilles, tandis que tout autour de lui les étagères étaient pleines de piles de vêtements, prêtent à s'écraser au moindre faux mouvement ! Il y avait aussi des penderies au milieu, pleines à craquer, à se demander comment elles tenaient encore debout !

-J'peux t'aider mon chou ? résonna soudainement une voix devant lui.

Kieran sursauta et recula instinctivement d'un pas, son dos heurtant le torse de Lussuria juste derrière lui, qui en profita pour passer un bras amical autour de ses épaules et se pencher vers la vendeuse.

-Mah ~ sûrement, nous sommes venus chercher le Saint Graal pour ce petit, répondit l'adulte à sa place.

Le jeune brun tenta un sourire timide à la jeune femme qui le détailla des pieds à la tête, le scrutant de ses yeux verts luminescent –des lentilles ?–, avant de lancer un regard complice au boxeur.

-J'pense qu'on devrait trouver son bonheur !

Une sorte de message télépathique sembla passer entre les deux adultes, mais qui échappa à l'adolescent qui fut poussé derrière la vendeuse pour la suivre jusqu'au fond du magasin où il y avait plus d'espace. Il profita du trajet pour détailler la jeune femme, ses cheveux teint en rouge attiraient l'attention au premier regard. Puis venait un haut rose en partit déchiré, qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de son nombril, dévoilant également ses hanches. Puis suivait un pantalon moulant noir, de fines chaînes attachées à la ceinture, et autant dire qu'elle avait un fessier à en faire tomber plus d'un ! D'ailleurs ses yeux avaient du mal à se détacher du roulement des hanches...

-Mah ~ je suppose qu'il y a certaines choses qui retiennent plus notre attention à un certain âge, le taquina son aîné.

Prit en flagrant délit, la réaction de Kieran ne se fit pas attendre, et il baissa immédiatement la tête pour fixer ses baskets, tandis qu'il sentait ses joues chauffées. D'ailleurs, à ne pas regarder dedans lui, il rentra dans la vendeuse qui s'était arrêté devant les cabines d'essayage et qui lui lança un regard amusé. Apparemment elle semblait plus amusée que contrariée par l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Mais trêve de plaisanterie, il fallait habillé ce petit ! Il faisait pitié avec son pauvre jean et sa chemise impeccable !

Ni une, ni deux, les deux adultes commencèrent à débattre sur le style qui lui irait le mieux, à la façon de deux stylistes qui devaient accorder leurs goûts pour un futur mannequin. Étonnamment, Kieran se sentait entre de bonnes mains, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Lussuria, ce dernier s'assurait de trouver le style qui irait le mieux avec son physique et son caractère. Les laissant un instant à leur discussion enflammée, le jeune brun alla se perdre entre les rayons, observant les vêtements qui l'entouraient. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'évoluer dans une autre dimension, hors du temps, à la fois dans le passé et dans le futur, mais pas au présent.

Lorsqu'il revint près du boxeur et de la vendeuse, toujours en grande discussion, leur deux regards se braquèrent sur lui, l'étudiant attentivement. Un peu intimidé, l'adolescent resserra instinctivement ses doigts sur la lanière de son sac. Ce geste sembla attirer tout particulièrement l'attention de la jeune femme qui observa son sac avec attention.

-Il est sympa ton sac, tu l'as acheté comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

Un peu étonné, Kieran nia de la tête, c'était un simple sac en bandoulière, fait en tissu, mais qui avait vécu, depuis le temps qu'il le trimbalait ! Mais au fil du temps il l'avait customisé à sa manière, selon ses goûts, et même recousu, enfin non, la mère de Naoko l'avait recousu. Parce que c'était **son** sac, il ne voulait s'en séparer pour rien au monde, comme il ne voudrait jamais changer de grand-frère.

-Donc c'est toi qui l'as arrangé ? le questionna-t-elle encore.

Cette fois il acquiesça, se demandant où elle voulait en venir, mais loin de lui répondre, la vendeuse se tourna vers Lussuria.

-Ecoute, voici ce que je te propose, on peut déjà essayer deux styles, le Steampunk et le Goth-métal. Je pense que ce sont les deux styles qui lui iront le mieux.  
-Mah ~ on peut bien essayer.

Ni une, ni deux, la séance d'essayage commença et entre les crises de bon goût de la vendeuse, les exclamations d'adoration de Lussuria et les fous rires, autant dire qu'il ne vit pas le temps passé ! C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'amusait autant dans un magasin de vêtements ! Mais il fallait dire que cette boutique-là était bien particulière, et il y régnait une ambiance qui vous mettait tout de suite à l'aise.

S'arrêtant pour se regarder un instant dans la glace en pied, Kieran ne se reconnut pas, enfin, si, c'était lui, mais...différent. Il avait l'impression subite d'avoir évolué vers quelque chose, comme si une page de son histoire venait de tourner, il entrait dans un nouveau chapitre de sa vie. Et même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir ainsi, il aimait ce qu'il voyait dans ce reflet. Il portait un pantalon de style gothique, mouvement métalleux, avec un haut de style cyberpunk, auxquels venaient s'ajouter une paire de New Rock montantes, chaussures gothiques par excellence. Le mélange pouvait sembler extravagant, et ne pas aller ensemble, mais ajuster comme le boxeur et la vendeuse l'avait fait sur lui, ça donnait une autre allure.

-Viens me voir mon chou, résonna la voix de la jeune femme dans son dos, le sortant de ses pensées.

Se retournant, le jeune brun s'approcha, intrigué, alors que la séance d'habillage était terminé, et se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. Elle lui attrapa alors délicatement le menton, rapprochant son visage du sien, au point de le faire rougir, elle n'allait quand même pas... ?

-Lève les yeux, lui intima-t-elle.

Il obtempéra, de plus en plus surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en tête ? Elle posa alors son pouce juste sous son œil et tira légèrement vers le bas pour le découvrir.

-Surtout ne bouge pas.

Heu ok, mais... Il sursauta légèrement en sentant un contact un peu rugueux sur le bord de son œil, mais resta immobile. Puis elle recommença sur son deuxième œil, avant de le libérer. Il constata alors qu'elle tenait un crayon noir dans sa main.

-Voilà, dit-elle en le retournant vers le miroir. Ça fait ressortir encore mieux tes yeux comme ça.  
-Mah ~ un vrai briseur de coeurs !

Rougissant légèrement, il devait tout de même admettre que le fin trait noir juste sous ses yeux faisait ressortir son regard d'un bleu d'été. D'après ses deux stylistes personnels, c'était ce qui était le plus magnifique chez lui et ce qu'ils s'étaient évertué à faire ressortir. Bon, pas qu'il était du genre à vouloir se faire remarquer, enfin, du moins il devait avouer que ça n'avait jamais été trop son genre. Il avait plutôt été le discret jusqu'à présent. Mais en voyant son frère, il avait senti le besoin de s'affirmer, de trouver son "vrai lui", et puis maintenant qu'il était de retour dans la famille, il n'avait plus à être discret, ou plutôt il ne voulait plus. Parce qu'il avait bien l'intention de devenir actif, de participer réellement à la vie de la Famiglia, et peu importe ce qu'en pensait son père. Alors il avait besoin de s'affirmer, qu'on ne le voit pas comme le gamin discret, mais comme le second fils du Neuvième du Nom, comme Kieran, et pas comme un homme perdu dans une foule.

-Oh mon Dieu, déjà cette heure ? Kieran mon p'tit ange, dépêches-toi ! Ou on va être en retard pour le dîner ! s'écria soudainement Lussuria.

Il était déjà aussi tard ? Accélérant le pas, les deux mafieux payèrent leurs achats, et après une promesse de revenir faire un stock dans la boutique, ils s'enfuirent de la boutique. Cependant, la vendeuse les rattrapa sur le pas de la porte pour lancer un objet au jeune brun, qui regarda étonner le crayon noir entre ses mains.

-Cadeau de bienvenue ! lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Lui rendant un sourire ravi en retour, Kieran lui fit un signe de la main avant de suivre les pas du boxeur qui les ramena à la voiture, puis jusqu'au manoir.

* * *

-Mah ~ je crois que tu viens de faire ton petit effet !

Ouais plutôt, il suffisait de voir les têtes qui lui faisaient face. Levi avait lâché sa fourchette avec ses haricots encore dessus, Squalo s'était stoppé en plein beuglement et ressemblait désormais à un requin hors de l'eau, Belphegor avait émis un léger rire et semblait avoir lever un sourcil amusé –mais pas sûr avec toute cette masse de cheveux devant le visage !–, et Mammon...Mammon il ne voyait rien hormis le bas de son visage qui était resté aussi inexpressif que d'habitude. Quant à Xanxus...hé bien son grand-frère avait froncé les sourcils en le regardant, avant de porter son regard carmin sur Lussuria, annonciateur de mille souffrances.

Personne n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soir qu'un coup de tonnerre résonna dans la pièce, et Kieran sentit une violente bourrasque passer juste à côté de lui, ainsi qu'un jet de lumière intense. Il se passa quelques secondes de latence dans l'esprit du jeune brun, durant lesquelles il fut comme déconnecté de la réalité. Son frère ne venait pas de...? Juste à côté de lui...? Sur...? Se retournant lentement, il blêmit en constatant un trou béant dans le mur derrière lui. Il reprit conscience lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, celle de Squalo, constatant par la même occasion que Xanxus et Lussuria avaient disparu de la pièce.

-Mange, ça va être froid, lui dit-il.

Une détonation un peu plus loin le fit sursauter. Heu...quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de passer ? Pourquoi personne ne semblait inquiet du sort du boxeur ? Et d'où son frère venait de péter un câble hein ? Il avait du mal à comprendre, et ce fut Bel qui lui apporta un premier élément de réponse.

-Ushishi, le boss a pas supporté le choc, lança-t-il.  
-Son côté sur-protecteur a encore réagi au quart de tour, renchérit Mamon.  
-Il faudra bien qu'il lui lâche les baskets un jour ce stupide boss ! grogna Squalo.

Kieran haussa un sourcil, pas sûr de savoir de qui parlait le requin, et surtout de voir ce dernier repartir s'asseoir et les autres continuer leur dîner tranquillement. Sa conscience poussa le jeune brun à se tourner vers la sortie, alors que l'écho d'une autre détonation leur parvenait. L'intégrité physique de Lussuria n'était-elle pas en grand danger ? Et surtout, comment devait-il prendre la réaction de son frère ? En bien ou en mal ? Il hésitait sur la marche à suivre.

-Voiii ! T'inquiète pas pour l'autre Drag Queen et viens t'asseoir ! l'incita le Capitaine de la Varia.

Finalement, il obéit, bien qu'inquiet. Bon en temps normal il ne s'en serait pas fait pour le boxeur, mais c'était quand même son frère qu'il avait sur le dos ! Même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours très bien pourquoi son frère avait réagi de la sorte. De surprise certes, mais...bonne ou mauvaise ? Il commença néanmoins à manger, espérant que Xanxus ne mette pas trop Lussuria hors-service, après tout c'était ce dernier qui était censé l'accompagner à l'aéroport demain ! A peine avait-il pensé ça, que son frère passa la porte, la chemise à peine débraillé, le souffle normal, mais l'arme encore fumante. Par contre pas de Lussuria en vue...

Il n'eut le temps de rien dire que son aîné posa sa main sur sa tête pour l'ébouriffer avec vigueur. Il détestait ça ! A chaque fois ça lui foutait les cheveux en pagaille et il ressemblait plus à rien avec une grimace d'agacement, il remit sa coiffure en place. Mais le message était passé, pas de soucis à se faire, Lussuria était vivant, en partie intègre –du moins assez pour partir avec lui– et il n'était pas contre son nouveau style. Ouais, tout ça dans un simple geste ! En fait, ce qui l'avait étonné durant la semaine qu'il avait passée avec sa famille, c'est que certains automatismes revenaient tout naturellement. Il y avait des gestes, des paroles qui leur venaient tout naturellement, et il réussissait plutôt bien à les interpréter. Bon, il restait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, mais c'était ça, tous les liens n'étaient pas brisés, il allait juste avoir du temps et de la bonne coller pour relier à nouveau ! Il avait bon espoir !

* * *

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il s'étira, après pas moins de douze heures de vol, ça faisait du bien de se dégourdir les jambes ! Ils avançaient donc ensemble dans le long corridor qui les conduisait jusqu'à la douane, attirant de nombreux regards à cause de leur look, enfin, surtout son accompagnateur en fait ! Pour ce voyage, ils avaient payé des billets sur une ligne régulière, après tout ils n'étaient que deux à voyager, donc pas la peine d'affréter spécialement un avion de la famille pour eux ! Prendre des billets comme des gens normaux revenait bien moins cher !

Le passage des autorités se fit sans aucun problème, et ils purent finalement débarquer dans l'aérogare. Ils avaient convenu que c'était ici qu'ils devraient retrouver sa famille d'accueil, et après tout ce qui c'était passé, Kieran était un peu anxieux de les retrouver. Il n'avait qu'une envie : reprendre un avion dans le sens inverse pour retourner voir son frère –qu'il avait eu du mal à quitter ! Dans une vaine tentative de rallonger le délai avant les retrouvailles, il prétexta un besoin urgent pour aller se réfugier aux toilettes.

Soupirant, il ouvrit un robinet d'eau pour s'asperger le visage et se rafraîchir un peu, espérant aussi se donner un peu de courage pour faire face à sa famille d'accueil. Inspira un grand coup, il se dit qu'il avait pris assez de temps, sans doute Lussuria avait-il retrouvé Naoko et sa famille, quoique le contraire serait plus probable... On ne pouvait pas rater le boxeur, où qu'il aille, on le remarquait toujours, les missions d'infiltration, c'était pas pour lui ! Enfin, mieux valait en finir au plus vite maintenant pensait-il, plus expédié, mieux se serait !

Un bruit dans son dos attira son attention, Lussuria venait-il s'enquérir de son état ? Non, ce qu'il vit lui fichu plutôt la trouille : un bazooka pointé sur lui. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu rire de la couleur de l'arme, un rose bonbon flashy, s'il n'avait pas été du mauvais côté du canon. Le coup partit, dans une grande fumée rose, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se mettre à l'abri –en même temps dans les toilettes, il n'avait pas grand-chose pour se cacher... Instinctivement il mit ses bras devant son visage, cherchant à se protéger, puéril et ça se servirait à rien certes, mais sur le moment ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus ! C'était plutôt qu'il allait mourir ! Dans les toilettes...on aurait pu rêver mieux comme lieu quand même...

Lorsque la roquette le toucha cependant, il ne ressentit aucune douleur, il fut simplement pris dans un tourbillon qui lui donna la nausée. Il eut alors la sensation de tomber, tout en restant sur ses deux pieds, ce qui était assez étrange au final. Tout cela ne dura qu'une seconde à peine, et tout sembla vaguement revenir à la normale, alors qu'une épaisse fumée rose l'enveloppait, l'étouffant à moitié. Il battit des mains, essayant de chasser le gaz qui lui bloquait la vue et voir le petit enfoiré qui lui avait une blague d'aussi mauvais goût !

La première chose qu'il vit fut une chose assez étrange, qui ressemblait à un humain, avec des cheveux au moins aussi longs que ceux de Raiponce –un personnage d'un conte que lui racontait son père quand il était petit–, une barbe façon père Fouras –il avait découvert cette étrange personne en naviguant sur Internet– et des ongles qui se rapprochait plus des griffes d'un vélociraptor –merci Jurassick Park d'avoir comblé ses lacunes sur les dinosaures. Le tout faisait penser à une sorte de yéti étrange tiré d'un mauvais dessin animé.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il attrapa son sac sur son épaule et le lança violemment dans la tête de la créature –qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Réaction instinctive, quand vous aviez un truc moche à souhait devant les yeux, vous aviez deux options : le jarter de votre vue à grands coups de latte dans la figure, ou hurler et vous barrez en courant. Lui préférait la première option, meilleure façon de s'assurer que la chose reviendrait pas deux fois dans votre champ de vision ! En tout cas d'après Xanxus... Et ça semblait marcher, puisque le machin était présentement à terre en train de se tortiller en se tenant la joue.

Bien ceci étant fait, il pouvait maintenant voir qui ét... Heu, c'était lui ou les toilettes avaient drôlement changé d'un coup ? oO Non parce qu'il se rappelait pas d'être entré dans des chiottes en ruine, et encore moins qu'il fasse nuit ! Ou alors il était resté vachement longtemps dedans, mais il avait un doute quand même. Il regarda alors autour de lui, comprenant de moins en moins, alors que son regard tombait sur les membres de la Varia. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ? Et pourquoi semblaient-ils tout à coup plus vieux ?

Eux aussi d'ailleurs le regardait avec surprise, comme s'il ne devait pas se trouver là, ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils assistaient à ce genre d'événement, cela s'était déjà produit lors de la bataille des anneaux. Ceci ne voulait qu'une chose : le Kieran de cette époque venait d'échanger sa place avec celui de dix ans plus tôt. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ce fut Xanxus qui traduisit leurs pensées à haute voix.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? dit-il d'une voix sourde.

En entendant cette voix, Kieran se tourna précipitamment vers sa source et écarquilla encore plus les yeux. Était-ce vraiment son frère ? Ses traits avaient vieilli, il semblait plus...mature ? Et ses cheveux étaient aussi plus longs, signe que le temps avait passé. Mais comment ? Il l'avait quitté il y avait à peine quelques heures ! Comment pouvait-il avoir changé autant ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? continua le boss de la Varia.

Se levant de son siège, ce dernier s'approcha de son jeune frère. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mauvaise blague ? Qui était responsable de cela ? Comment avait-on osé envoyer son frère sans défense dans ce monde dévasté ? S'il mettait la main sur le coupable, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Il allait lui faire comprendre pourquoi on ne titillait jamais son côté sur-protecteur, pas même ses hommes. Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère, semblant vouloir réduire le décor en cendres à eux seuls.

-Mah ~ on dirait bien que notre petit Kieran a rajeunit ! lança Lussuria.  
-Idiot ! C'est celui d'il y a dix ans ! contra Squalo.  
-Ushishi, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air petit ! relança Bel.  
-On dirait que ça vous fait plaisir Bel-sempaï, fit remarquer Fran.  
-Stupide Grenouille ! gronda le sempaï en question.  
-Voiii ! Stupide boss, tu vois pas que t'es en train de lui foutre la trouille ! gueula une nouvelle fois le requin.

En effet, Kieran se sentait devenir tout petit face au regard de son frère, il avait instinctivement baissé les yeux, ses mains se crispant sur la lanière de son sac. Il était complètement perdu et ne comprenait rien. Comme ça rajeunir ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, "d'il y a dix ans" ? Que devait-il faire ? Avait-il fait une faute ? Était-il finalement mort ? Mais alors il était en Enfer ou au Paradis ? Ou ailleurs ? Toutes ses réflexions furent stoppées nette lorsqu'il sentit un bras l'entourer pour le coller contre un torse puissant. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer et garder sa tête calée contre la poitrine où il était désormais appuyé. Il inspira alors profondément l'odeur qui se dégageait de ce corps, et il reconnut sans mal celle de son aîné, à n'en pas douter, c'était bien Xanxus.

-On rentre, ordonna simplement ce dernier.

Et son frère toujours contre lui, il se mit en mouvement, ses hommes sur les talons.

* * *

Il regardait avec surprise et fascination l'étrange animal qui lui faisait face. Assit par terre en tailleur, cela faisait un moment qu'ils s'observaient, la bête elle-même assise. Dans cette position, elle le dépassait encore facilement, mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il ne ressentait aucune agressivité de sa part. En fait, elle semblait plutôt attendre quelque chose. Finalement, timidement, Kieran leva doucement la main en direction du ligre, mais un reniflement de ce dernier le fit sursauter et reculer sa main.

Tout compte fait, ce fut l'animal qui initia le contact, se redressant sur ses pattes, il s'approcha doucement du jeune garçon et fourra sa truffe dans sa paume, l'incitant à passer ses doigts dans sa fourrure. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, le jeune brun appuya plus fermement ses doigts contre les poils de la créature et commença doucement à remonter sa main vers l'imposante crinière. Le toucher était doux sous sa peau et il sourit franchement en entendant un doux ronronnement commencer à s'élever de la gorge du ligre. Bester qu'il s'appelait, il s'agissait en réalité d'une boîte-arme, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ça fonctionnait, mais il aimait bien le résultat qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Son frère lui avait tout expliqué, comme quoi il était arrivé dix ans dans le futur, à cause d'un bazooka spécial. Il lui avait aussi parlé de ce qu'il était advenu de ce monde, des flammes, des Millefiore, de Byakuran, de la dixième génération venue comme lui de dix ans dans le passé, et de la guerre qui faisait rage. Il n'était pas bien sûr d'être dans la réalité, ça ressemblait plus à un rêve, ou peut-être un cauchemar. Mais les sensations qu'il avait ressenties jusqu'à maintenant lui indiquaient clairement que non, ça se passait pour de vrai.

Bester s'avança encore un peu plus, entourant de ses énormes pattes les frêles jambes de l'adolescent, avant de venir coller sa truffe humide contre la peau dénudée de son cou. Kieran eut un frisson, uniquement de froid, pas même de peur, le ligre ne lui ferait rien, il en était persuadé, c'était quelque chose qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son cœur. Il éprouvait la même sensation que lorsqu'il était avec son frère. L'animal se frotta doucement contre lui, à la jonction de sa nuque et de son épaule, et le jeune brun lui rendit la même caresse, comme deux chats se câlineraient. Un coup de langue râpeuse fit échapper un rire silencieux à l'humain.

La porte qui s'ouvrit brisa ce doux moment, et tous deux se tournèrent pour observer un homme imposant entrer dans la pièce. Aussitôt, le regard de Bester changea et se fit menaçant, alors que ses babines se retroussaient lentement. L'intrus se figea aussitôt de terreur, n'osant plus bouger. Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la pièce, la deuxième porte s'ouvrit, sur Squalo cette fois, qui observa, étonné, le jeune frère de son boss à moitié couché sous l'immense animal. Puis son regard tomba sur la boîte-arme de Xanxus, qui semblait prête à attaquer, avant de se lever sur l'un de leurs hommes de main, pétrit de peur dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Un feulement de la part de Bester fit sursauter ce dernier et se retourner pour partir en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui en espérant ralentir la bête. Il la claqua tant et si bien qu'une sculpture en équilibre précaire en haut de l'armoire se mit à tanguer avant de finalement chuter. Sauf qu'elle allait atterrir droit sur Kieran, sans que personne n'eut le temps d'intervenir. Instinctivement, l'adolescent se recroquevilla au sol, les bras sur son visage, ce qui profita au ligre qui s'avança d'un pas pour pousser un puissant rugissement en direction du danger. La statuette se changea alors en pierre pour finir en poussière avant même de les avoir touché.

Le Capitaine de la Varia resta un instant stupéfait devant la scène, Bester venait-il de protéger le cadet Vongola ? Hé bien il pouvait dire sans aucun doute que la boîte-arme avait hérité du côté surprotecteur de Xanxus en ce qui concernait Kieran ! D'ailleurs en parlant du frère, le voilà qui déboulait derrière lui, prévenu par le rugissement de l'animal. En bon assassin inquiet de sa survie, Squalo laissa le champ libre à son boss pour que ce dernier pénètre dans la pièce. Ce dernier observa alors la scène, analysant la situation pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Une statuette, l'éclaira son second. Il vient de le protéger d'une statuette en bois.

Hé bien il pouvait faire confiance à Bester pour protéger son frère ! Remarquez, lui-même aurait sûrement réduit en miettes l'objet ! Il posa alors son regard sur le couple que formait son jeune frère et sa boîte-arme. Le premier s'était redressé sur ses fesses et l'animal en profitait pour se frotter contre sa poitrine, un lien semblait s'être créé entre eux, et il le sentait au plus profond de son être. Exactement comme ça avait été le cas avec le Kieran de son époque, quoique peut être plus fort, plus profond. Peut-être était-ce dû au jeune âge de son cadet, et au fait qu'il était présentement sans défense ? Il n'en saurait sûrement jamais rien, mais une chose était sûre, le jeune brun ne resterait un faible encore bien longtemps !

Après une dernière grattouille derrière l'oreille, Bester rentra dans sa boîte sur ordre de son maître. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers son frère qui était en train de se relever et d'épousseter son pantalon de la poussière. Puis le jeune garçon se figea, attendant la suite, posant un regard quémandeur et envieux sur lui. De l'impatience brillait dans ses yeux, cette histoire de flammes et de boîtes-armes l'avaient fasciné, plus encore lorsqu'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Il avait envie de faire pareil, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Sauf que...

-Avant toute chose, commença lentement le boss de la Varia, il va falloir que tu parles Kieran, annonça-t-il.

Hein ? Comment ça qu'il parle ? Heu, aux dernières nouvelles, il avait comment un léger blocage, et les seules fois où il avait essayé, ça n'avait absolument rien donné ! Donc qu'est-ce que son aîné voulait-il dire par-là ? Il n'attendait tout de même pas qu'il prononce un mot ? Parce qu'ils allaient avoir un sérieux problème là ! Constatant le désarroi de son cadet, Xanxus fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne pourrais pas avoir les yeux rivés sur toi à chaque seconde pour savoir si ça va, ajouta-t-il en faisant un premier pas en avant. Un champ de bataille ce n'est pas un jeu Kieran, donc soit tu parles, soit je te garde enfermé dans ce manoir, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de te renvoyer dans ton époque, enchaîna-t-il.

À mesure que l'adulte avançait, l'enfant reculait, sentant le danger qui émanait de son grand-frère. Enfin, ce n'était pas un réel danger, Xanxus ne lui ferait jamais de mal, pas intentionnellement, donc il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Mais il se rappelait très clairement de la seule et unique déculottée qu'il lui avait mise, et autant dire qu'il était resté assez traumatisé pour ne plus chercher à mettre de nouveau son frère dans cet état ! Or c'était précisément cette aura qui flottait autour de ce dernier, le forçant à reculer jusqu'au mur, où il n'eut plus aucune échappatoire, alors que son aîné plaquait une main à côté de sa tête.

-Parle, lui ordonna-t-il.

Kieran pinça les lèvres, sentant la colère monter en lui. Il en avait des bonnes lui tient ! Comme si ça pouvait se faire comme ça, du jour au lendemain, juste en claquant des doigts ! Il parlerait depuis longtemps si c'était le cas ! Sauf qu'il avait beau essayer, sa voix restait coincée au fond de sa gorge ! Et la seule et unique fois où il avait réussi à hurler le prénom de son frère, ce n'était qu'un coup de chance, poussée par l'adrénaline et l'urgence du moment ! Il leva un regard désolé, blessé, sur celui de son frère.

"Je peux pas" mima-t-il sur ses lèvres.  
-Tu peux, rétorqua son frère, ayant parfaitement compris les mots silencieux. Tu parles à cette époque, donc tu peux.  
"Ce n'est pas moi"  
-Vous êtes exactement la même personne !  
"J'y arrive pas"  
-N'essaye pas ! Fais-le !  
"Je peux pas"

Excédé, Xanxus attrapa souplement le plus jeune par le col pour le soulever du sol et le plaquer un peu plus durement contre le mur. Son cadet eut un sursaut de surprise, s'accrochant instinctivement au bras qui le soutenait, et une certaine peur commença à monter en lui en croisant les orbes sanguins de son frère.

-Parle, lui ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

Le mélange de sentiments qui couvait dans son corps était sur le point d'exploser, le rendant confus. Il posa alors un regard suppliant sur Squalo, reste en arrière, quémandant de l'aide pour se sortir de cette situation. Sauf que le Capitaine des Varia s'adossa simplement au mur, fermant les yeux, refusant d'intervenir. C'était un problème entre les deux frangins, et seul Xanxus saurait pousser le plus jeune dans ses derniers retranchements, assez pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui. Certes la méthode n'était pas la plus douce, mais avait-on déjà vu son boss agir avec douceur et amour ? Oh bien sûr, il y avait des moments de tendresse entre les deux, mais ils ne résultaient que de leur affection commune. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de rentrer quelque chose dans la tête de Kieran, son grand-frère avait toujours usé de la méthode la plus dure.

D'aussi loin que l'argenté puisse se souvenir, son chef avait toujours laissé le plus jeune aller jusqu'au bout de ses conneries, quitte à ce qu'il se fasse mal. Il considérait que c'était ainsi qu'il apprendrait à faire plus attention, à devenir un homme et à ne plus pleurer pour la moindre égratignure. On pouvait dire sur ce plan-là qu'il était plutôt piètre professeur, mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, ça avait toujours porter ses fruits. Et il était certain qu'en cet instant, encore une fois, il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait, en bousculant un peu son frère, il aurait ce qu'il demandait. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à avoir des larmes au coin des yeux...

"J'y arrive pas Xanxus" continua-t-il à mimer sur ses lèvres. "Je peux pas"

En réponse, l'adulte ne fit que froncer les sourcils, et loin de relâcher son cadet, il le traîna plutôt derrière lui, dans la ferme intention de l'enfermer dans une pièce pour ne plus l'en laisser sortir ! Apeuré par cette perspective, Kieran essaya vainement de se débattre contre la poigne du Boss de la Varia, freinant inutilement des pieds, griffant la chemise en dernier recours. Mais rien n'y fit, et il voyait la porte se rapprocher de plus en plus, et ses lèvres continuaient à bouger sur des mots silencieux, tentant désespérément d'appeler son frère.

-...sss...us...

C'était faible, presque inaudible et très rauque, mais il l'entendit, et se stoppant net, Xanxus se retourna vers son jeune frère.

-Recommence, ordonna-t-il.

Et à l'adolescent d'obéir.

-...an...us...Xan...xus...Xanxus...Xanxus !

Sa voix était éreintée, mais elle était bien là, et ça lui faisait bizarre de l'entendre à nouveau. Était-ce bien lui qui parlait ?

-Encore, exigea son aîné.  
-Xanxus !  
-Un autre.  
-...alo...S...lo...qualo...Squalo !

Au susnommé de laisser un sourire en coin. Comme prévu de la part de son chef, il venait d'obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait encore rien ni personne connu qui n'ait résisté à sa forte tête ! Enfin, il connaissait bien un certain gamin de quatorze ans qui avait bien mis à mal ses désirs de dirigeant, mais c'était un sujet plutôt tabou... Finalement, il se leva du mur et laissant les deux frangins, il quitta silencieusement la pièce, il avait autre chose à s'occuper, ou plutôt quelqu'un à qui il devait passer un savon !

-Encore, continua Xanxus, sans se préoccuper de son Second.  
-Lu...ria...suria...Lus...ria...Lussu...Lussuria !  
-Continue.  
-Be...Bel..gor...Belph...Belphegor !  
-Bien !  
-Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Belphegor !  
-Très bien !

Le plus jeune toussa, et son frère le relâcha enfin pour le prendre contre lui, passant une main apaisante dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant qu'il était fier de lui. Un premier cap était passé, sans doute l'un des plus difficiles.

-Xanxus, l'interpella le plus jeune de sa voix éraillée, ...de l'eau, quémanda-t-il en toussant.

Il sentait sa gorge irrité, et avait besoin de calmer le feu qu'il y sentait. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus parler, et ça lui faisait mal de se servir à nouveau de ses cordes vocales. Il sentait qu'il allait lui falloir du temps avant de réussir à retrouver pleinement sa voix. Mais il avait soudainement l'impression que plus rien ne lui était impossible, encore moins avec son frère à côté lui.

-Tiens et suis-moi.

Attrapant la bouteille d'eau, Kieran essuya rapidement ses larmes sous l'œil réprobateur de son frère. Un homme ne pleure pas, ne cessait-il de lui répéter. Puis il but de longues gorgées d'eau pour calmer sa gorge, avant de suivre son aîné dans les couloirs. Il se demandait bien où ils allaient, mais s'abstint de poser la question, mieux valait ne pas trop pousser ses cordes vocales ! Ils arrivèrent alors dans une chambre assez simple. Des posters de groupes de musique étaient accrochés aux murs, côtoyant divers dessins celtiques apposés directement sur la peinture au feutre. Il y avait un lit deux places dont les draps étaient défaits, deux tables de nuit l'entourant. Une grande fenêtre donnait sur le parc du manoir de la Varia, et à côté de celle-ci trônait un bureau, en bordel, et un fauteuil de travail. Il y avait aussi une petite bibliothèque, qui était elle étonnamment bien rangée.

Intérieurement, l'adolescent se fit la réflexion que c'était ainsi qu'il verrait bien sa chambre plus tard... Soudain, le décli se fit dans sa tête et il se tourna promptement vers son grand-frère –occupé fouillé dans la bibliothèque.

-C'est..., commença-t-il.  
-Ta chambre, lui répondit le Boss de la Varia.

En effet, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il se sentait un peu familier avec cet endroit, il n'aurait pas pu dire qu'il se sentait comme chez lui, mais l'endroit lui plaisait énormément. Par contre, il y avait une chose qui l'intriguait.

-Pourquoi, reprit-il doucement pour attirer l'attention de son frère,...double ? demanda-t-il en pointant le lit.

Il savait que son frère avait la folie des grandeurs et surtout aimait avoir de la place pour dormir, particulièrement quand il venait squatter. Mais lui ? Il doutait fortement que son frère vienne dormir ici, et il savait se contenter d'un lit simple. Donc...est-ce que ça voulait dire...qu'il dormait avec quelqu'un ? Mais qui dans ce cas ? C'est confus qu'il regarda son frère froncer les sourcils, semblant un poil contrarié.

-Ne cherche pas trop à en savoir sur ce futur, lui dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. Tu en connais déjà suffisamment assez.

Kieran pinça les lèvres, mais n'ajouta rien. Bien qu'un peu vexé, il comprenait quand même ce que voulait dire son frère, moins il en saurait, moins il chercherait à aller contre. Trop en savoir pourrait en effet lui nuire plus qu'autre chose. En fait ce qui l'embêtait le plus avait été l'air contrarier de son frère, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en tirerait rien. Mieux valait passer à un sujet plus intéressant !

-Et pour...les combats ? questionna-t-il d'une petite voix. Comment ?  
-Tu vas apprendre à te battre, répondit son aîné.  
-Les flammes...laquelle ?  
-Non, trancha catégoriquement Xanxus, ce qui étonna un peu son frère. Toi tu ne te bats pas avec une flamme de volonté.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour une raison inconnue, tu es incapable de produire une seule flamme, même la plus faible, lui expliqua son frère. En fait, tu agis d'une toute autre manière sur un champ de bataille, ajouta-t-il.

Ayant visiblement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il sortit un épais carnet en cuir de derrière un livre, puis se retourna vers lui pour plaquer l'objet contre sa poitrine, l'obligeant à le rattraper. Il regarda avec curiosité ce qui pourrait facilement passer pour un petit manuscrit. Il était fermé par un cordon de la matière que sa reluire, qui était d'ailleurs abîmée, écornée par endroits, signe qu'on l'avait maintes et maintes fois lu et relu. Sur la couverture était gravé un très élégant symbole, qu'il reconnut comme ressemblant fortement au symbole celtique où cinq cercles s'entrecroisaient. Sauf qu'ici, il n'y en avait pas cinq, mais sept, un au milieu entouré par six autres. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

-Toi, tu te bats avec ça, lui précisa Xanxus.

Un...bouquin ? oO

-Tu as une semaine pour apprendre à le maîtriser, ajouta-t-il. Après ça, je ferais de toi un homme.

* * *

L'explosion retentit, puissante, soufflant tout sur son passage, les murs et le sol, rien ne lui résista. Un épais panache de poussière et de gravats s'éleva dans les airs, bloquant la vue des protagonistes, pourtant, une respiration haletante se fit entendre depuis le centre de la déflagration. Et lorsque le nuage grisâtre commença à retomber, on put discerner peu à peu une ombre, dont les traits se concrétisèrent, révélant ceux d'un adolescent. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits, découvrant une peau égratignée, blessée, mais pas gravement. Son visage aussi était contusionné, mais il semblait globalement en bon état, même très bon état au vu des dégâts qui l'entouraient !

Xanxus eut un sourire franc, fier de voir son petit frère debout et intact alors qu'il venait de lui tirer dessus à pleine puissance. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte ! Mais ça l'avait endurci ce petit bout d'homme, même si ce n'était pas encore ça, il pouvait dire qu'il n'était plus aussi faible, et surtout il venait de maîtriser ce qui avait fait sa renommée dans le futur. Il lui restait encore du chemin à faire, mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il saurait le parcourir. Rangea son arme dans son holster, il se dirigea alors vers son cadet.

Les jambes tremblantes, Kieran se laissa tomber à terre, soufflant comme un bœuf il sentait l'adrénaline retomber doucement dans son corps, apportant froid et confusion dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment réussi à résister à l'attaque de son grand-frère ? En tout cas il semblait vivant et en un seul morceau ! Soudain, une main se présenta devant ses yeux, et il la fixa un moment, étonné, avant de remonter le long du bras pour tomber sur le visage de son aîné. Le sentiment de fierté qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux lui procura une joie immense, et attrapa la main tendue pour se relever.

-T'es malade ! lança-t-il. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! pesta-t-il –plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.  
-T'es en vie, répliqua le chef des Varia.  
-Et si j'avais pas réussi à temps hein ? contra le plus jeune.  
-Bester était là, aucun risque.

Et comme pour confirmer les dires de son maître, le ligre rejoignit les deux frangins, se frottant contre la jambe du plus jeune, qui le gratifia d'une caresse derrière les oreilles.

-N'empêche que mes fringues sont foutues... Lussuria va encore criser !

Haussant les épaules, Xanxus prit le chemin de la sortie de la salle d'entraînement, qui ressemblait désormais plus à Pompéï qu'autre chose pour le moment ! Les états d'âme de son Gardien du Soleil lui importaient peu ! Son jeune frère s'engagea sur ses traces, époussetant la poussière sur ses habits, même si ça ne servait pas à grand-chose vu leur état ! Quelques minutes plus tard, ça ne trompa pas, et un cri suraigu retentit dans le salon privé réservé à l'élite.

-Mon Dieu ! Kieran, c'est quoi cette tenue ! hurla le boxeur.  
-Ah non ! se défendit immédiatement le jeune brun. Pour les réclamations, c'est Xanxus ! C'est lui le responsable !  
-Mah ~ Boss ! Tu n'as pas honte de maltraiter ainsi ce petit ange ?!  
-Tch, rétorqua placidement le concerné.

Puis de s'installer sur un fauteuil pour se servir un verre, avant de poser ses pieds sur la table basse.

-Mah ~ il va falloir trouver une solution ! ...Ah mais bien sûr ! Il doit bien rester quelques habits de Bel qui devrait t'aller !  
-T'es sûr qu'il dira rien ?  
-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas mon p'tit ange !  
-Sauf que c'est pas toi qui risques de recevoir une pluie de couteau sur la figure.  
-Mah ~ toi tu as un grand-frère surprotecteur, il t'arrivera rien t'en fais pas !  
-Hm, tu marques un point là. Sauf que t'oublie un ligre de 400 kg.  
-Mah ~ Et un ligre de 400 kg, confirma le punk.

Les deux se sourirent, entendu sur la question, et tandis que Lussuria partait en quête de ses nouveaux vêtements, ce fut son frère qui l'interpella.

-Kieran, l'appela-t-il, vient ici. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler...

* * *

Deux heures plus tard il s'était retrouvé dans un avion et Squalo l'attendait à l'arrivée pour l'emmener avec lui. Ils avaient rapidement discuté de ce qu'il convenait de faire pour la suite de leur plan, et bien qu'il ait un peu rechigné sur la méthode, il devait admettre que le Requin avait raison et il avait donc suivi ses directives. Sans cela, il ne se serait sans doute pas retrouvé ici, et en fait une part de lui-même était terrifié et aurait voulu se trouver à l'autre bout du monde ! Les personnes qu'ils avaient entrevues lui foutaient une peur bleue, elles avaient toutes un charisme impressionnant, au moins autant que son frère, surtout **Lui**. Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, puis son frère comptait sur lui, il ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Il inspira donc profondément pour se donner un peu de courage et calmer les palpitations de son cœur.

-Je me fois de féliciter l'individu en question pour son impressionnante habilité à cacher 99,99% de son sang...

Instinctivement, ses mains se crispèrent sur la lanière de son sac. Il avait été repéré, alors même que Squalo lui avait dit de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer avant le signal ! Cependant, une main sur son épaule le calma, et le Second de son frère lui fit signe de rester caché jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-...Mais malgré cela, c'est insuffisant, car je peux quand même sentir les 0,01% restant. Il y a quelqu'un qui se cache dans votre QG.

Puis le Requin sortit, laissant échapper un simple "Tss" de mécontentement. Il entendit dehors les cris de surprise, et son regard se posa alors sur l'arcobaleno qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit, lorsqu'ils s'étaient infiltrés lui et Squalo, au contraire, il avait sourit, comme s'il avait attendu leur arrivé. Ils n'avaient bien entendu échanger aucun mot, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup à dire de toute façon, et ce n'était certainement pas le moment. Puis ce fut le bébé qui fut repéré et inviter à sortir, ce qu'il fit, le laissant désormais seul dans la base. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait toujours pas été repérer... Miracle ou mauvais présage ? Il n'eut le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps, une poigne l'attrapa par le col pour le sortir de force de sa cachette.

-Voii ! Sawada ! Interpella l'épéiste des Varia. Emmène ça avec toi !

Le "ça" en question étant un jeune adolescent aux cheveux noirs coupés court, sauf sur la nuque où il les avait laissé pousser. Ses yeux bleus reflétèrent un instant de la surprise, avant de les regarder avec gêne, les coins de ses lèvres se relevant en un petit sourire désolé. Il portait un pull rayé noir et rouge trop grand pour lui, les manches avaient été retroussées pour ne pas tomber sur ses mains et l'une de ses épaules était découverte, et le bas tombait sur ses cuisses. De même, le pantalon à chaînes qu'il portait avait été retroussé en bas, le rendant un peu bouffant. La seule chose qui semblait être à sa taille était les chaussures qu'il portait, sortes de Rangers mais revisitées.

-Heu...salut ! leur lança-t-il un peu timidement.

Ce gosse au look gothique leur disait quelque chose, ils l'avaient déjà croisé, c'était certain, mais où ?

* * *

Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu bâclé la fin... En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, malgré tout le retard ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, encore une fois ^^"

Bon sinon Kieran a enfin retrouvé la parole ! Ça va être plus pratique pour les dialogues ! xD Et non par contre, c'est pas à ce chapitre que vous découvrirez ses capacités ! Est-ce que vous avez une petite idée sur celles-ci ? =D

Sinon rendez dans deux semaines pour le découvrir !


	8. Chapitre 7 – Druide

Mór Bráthair

Chapitre 7 – Druide

**Warning****:** T

**Disclaimer :** Reborn et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, seul Kieran est ma propriété.

**Bêta****Reader :** Heu...Reverso, ça compte ? °°

**Informations : **Bon désolé, mais j'ai un GROS problème de Bêta, du coup ce chapitre non plus n'est pas entièrement corrigé, donc il doit sûrement rester encore des fautes (et le chap 6 est toujours pas corrigé non plus) T_T Si jamais quelqu'un veut bien se dévouer pour les aider, je s'rais pas contre ! Dites vous que vous pourrez lire les chapitres en avant première ? \o/ Sinon pour en revenir au sujet principal, on entame enfin les hostilités ! Et vous allez pouvoir découvrir une partie des capacités de Kieran ! Comment, vous aviez cru que j'allais tout dévoiler dès le début ? Mais ça s'rait pas drôle sinon ! xD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils regardaient tous cet adolescent sortit de leur QG sans que personne n'ait remarqué sa présence, et en fait c'était ce qui perturbait le plus Byakuran et ses hommes. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils ne l'aient même pas senti alors que l'assassin de la Varia lui-même avait été repéré ? Kykyo perdit un court instant son sourire, avant de se reprendre bien rapidement, sans doute un coup de chance, ou alors il avait tellement peu de présence qu'il était normal qu'on ne le remarque pas ! Mais ce visage et ses cheveux lui disaient quelque chose, comme à tous les autres.

-Kieran, toi aussi tu es venu à l'extrême ? s'exclama soudainement Ryohei. Mais tu étais pas muet ? s'étonna-t-il.  
-Longue histoire, mais on va dire que j'ai juste retrouvé la voix, expliqua sommairement le jeune brun.  
-Mais oui ! Tu es le charmant garçon qui était passé à la maison un soir ! le reconnu également Kyoko.  
-Que voilà une adorable surprise, intervint tout à coup Byakuran.

En effet, grâce au Gardien du Soleil Vongola, il venait de reconnaître à qui ils avaient à faire, et la réputation qu'il s'était taillée grâce à ses capacités le précédait. Ces dernières étaient d'ailleurs pour le moins inquiétantes et pourraient le gêner dans l'accès à la victoire. Enfin, celle du Kieran de cette époque, lui n'était qu'un adolescent encore en pleine puberté, il ne devait sûrement pas être aussi puissant. Mais mieux valait s'en méfier, à faible ou haut niveau, il pouvait rester gênant, et plus vite il aurait la trinisette, mieux il se porterait !

-Kieran ? s'interrogea Tsuna. Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu entendre ce prénom ?  
-Idiot de Tsuna ! lança Reborn en le frappant en pleine visage.

Le jeune frère de Xanxus observa Sawada se faire allègrement remettre en place par l'hitman, sans même réussir à se défendre. Lamentable. Et c'était ça qui avait battu son frère ? Il comprenait plus rien là !

-Comment il..., commença-t-il en se tournant vers Squalo.  
-Pose pas de question, trancha net ce dernier en lui tapotant la tête.

C'est comme ça et pas autrement quoi. Bah il verrait bien ce qu'il vaudrait sur le champ de bataille après tout, il en revint donc à la discussion en cours.

-Comment as-tu pu oublier le second fils du Neuvième ! lança l'arcobaleno.  
-C'est lui ?! s'exclama le futur Decimo.  
-Mais...si c'est le deuxième fils du Neuvième, alors ça veut dire..., remarqua Gokudera.  
-Ouais, Xanxus est mon grand frère, confirma Kieran.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, soit étonné, soit curieux, soit apeuré, et il ne savait pas trop s'il devait être vexé ou honoré de la dernière option. Remarquez, ces gamins ayant déjà eu à faire au Boss de la Varia et étant lui-même son cadet, il pouvait supposer qu'il était légitime qu'on pense qu'il soit du même acabit que lui. Quoiqu'on se rendait vite compte du gouffre caractériel qu'il y avait entre les deux ! Et chacun se détendit peu à peu en s'apercevant que l'adolescent Vongola n'allait pas leur exploser à la figure comme son aîné.

-Nous pourrions peut-être commencer ? lança alors Byakuran pour revenir au sujet présent.  
-Une minute Byakuran, nous allons faire un changement dans l'équipe, intervint soudainement Reborn.  
-Un changement ? questionna le chef des Millefiore.  
-Kieran viendra en remplacement de Spanner, expliqua le bébé maudit en étonnant tout le monde.  
-Hein ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous.  
-Mais Reborn-san, intervint Irie, Spanner est bien plus qualifié !  
-Nan mais j'suis pas une brêle en informatique non plus hein ! s'insurgea Kieran.  
-Je ne doute pas que tu saches utiliser un ordinateur, mais nos capacités sont totalement différentes, lui dit le blond mécanicien.  
-Et après vous allez m'sortir que j'ai pas de costumes trois-pièces, c'est ça ? continua à s'énerver l'adolescent.

Il détestait quand on l'insultait de la sorte ! Lui sortir qu'il ne savait rien faire, limite s'il était pas nul ! Qu'on lui ressorte une insulte de ce genre et ils verraient s'il était un incapable !

-Alors Byakuran ? relança Reborn.  
-Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible Arcobaleno, lui répondit l'homme au tatouage, et puis ton équipe ne semble pas très enthousiaste à cette idée.  
-C'est vrai, on ne veut pas de lui ! confirma Gokudera.  
-Aurais-tu peur d'un simple adolescent, répliqua l'hitman sans se préoccuper des protestations.  
-Reborn ? l'interpella Tsuna.

L'élève et le professeur se regardèrent dans les yeux, semblant échanger un message silencieux entre eux. Puis Tsuna croisa son regard avec celui du jeune brun, tous deux s'observant avec calme. Enfin, le châtain se releva, époussetant rapidement ses vêtements, avant de se tourner vers Byakuran.

-Byakuran, j'aimerais changer la place de Spanner pour prendre Kieran dans mon équipe, demanda-t-il à la surprise générale.  
-Comme je l'ai dit c'est impossible, ton équipe est déjà validée Tsunayoshi, répliqua l'interpellé.  
-Mais le jeu n'a pas encore commencé, contrat Reborn.  
-Ou alors j'te fais tellement peur que t'en arriverais à te pisser dessus si je participe ? intervint Kieran en narguant leur ennemi.

Il y eut un instant de flottement où même Squalo le regarda stupéfait un séjour de dix jours avec son frère et voilà que l'aîné commençait à déteindre sur lui ! Un sourire amusé étira lentement les lèvres du Requin, ce petit promettait ! De l'autre côté les réactions furent tout autres...

-Je t'interdis d'insulter Byakuran ! hurla soudainement Bluebell.  
-Nan mais en même temps, c'est lui qui arrête pas de faire des chichis depuis tout à l'heure ! rétorqua le frère de Xanxus. Tout ça pour pas que j'participe alors qu'il y a aucune règle qui interdit un changement de dernière minute !

Excédée, la jeune fille se prépara à attaquer l'insolent qui voulait mourir jeune, mais fut arrêter en plein élan par un bras. L'anneau à son doigt ne trompait pas sur son identité.

-Laisse Bluebell, dit Byakuran d'une voix doucereuse, puisque ce jeune homme tient tant à participer, autant le laisser mettre sa vie en jeu... J'accepte ta requête Tsunayoshi, concéda-t-il enfin. Le jeu commence dans trois minutes...

Le sourire qui ourla ses lèvres leur fit froid dans le dos, et même Kieran eut la décence de pâlir. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort ! Jamais il ne sortirait vivant de ce jeu ! Pourquoi son frère l'avait envoyé dans ce foutoir hein ? De son côté, Tsuna se demandait s'il avait bien fait de faire confiance à Reborn à propos de cet adolescent, est-ce qu'il n'allait pas tout simplement les mener à leur perte ?

-Squalo ? interpella timidement le futur condamné. Si je survis, tu voudras bien m'en foutre deux dans la figure ?  
-Pour avoir ton frère sur le dos ? Démerde-toi ! répliqua le Capitaine des Varias.  
-On plaidera la folie ?  
-Voiiii ! Rentre dans cette base avant que je t'y fourre moi-même !

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva au milieu d'eux, ne sachant trop comment agir dans un premier temps. Surtout que si le plus sociable du groupe l'avait accueilli chaleureusement, deux autres le regardaient avec animosité et le dernier avec...gêne ? En tout cas l'ambiance était pas au beau fixe !

-Toi ! l'interpella soudainement Gokudera en l'agrippant par son col. Si on perd à cause de toi, je te le ferais payer !  
-Gokudera-kun ! tenta de le calmer Tsuna.  
-Ma, ma, je suis sûr que Kieran-san pourra nous être d'une grande aide, intervint Yamamoto.

Posant calmement sa main sur celle de son agresseur, Kieran le força à le lâcher, lui jetant un regard noir. D'où il se permettait de l'attaquer comme ça celui-là ? S'il se retenait pas, il lui montrerait ce que ça coûtait que de s'attaquer à lui ! Sauf qu'il pouvait peut-être utile, et puis il lui montrerait bien qu'on ne pouvait pas se passer de lui sur un champ bataille !

-Juste un conseil, lui dit-il, prends des cours d'intimidation, parce qu'à côté de mon frère tu f'rais même pas peur à une mouche !

Bien évidemment, le Gardien de la Tempête partit au quart de tour et envoya son poing droit dans la figure de leur nouvel allié. Ce dernier partit s'écrouler face contre terre sous la puissance du coup, sa mâchoire en ayant pris un coup. Il frotta cette dernière alors qu'il se redressait, tandis que Yamamoto retenait Gokudera et que Tsuna venait l'aider à se relever.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il pour son camarade, ça va ?  
-Ouais, j'ai survécu à l'entraînement de Xanxus, c'pas ça qui va me tuer ! lui répondit Kieran en acceptant la main tendue.  
-Xanxus t'a entraîné ? s'étonna le décimo.  
-Bien sûr ! Il allait pas me lâcher sans un minimum de préparation !

S'époussetant rapidement, et ignorant Gokudera qui continuait à l'invectiver, il vérifia rapidement son matériel dans son sac, avant de se tourner vers Irie.

-Bon, et si tu me montrais comment ça fonctionne ? lui lança-t-il. Avant que ça com...  
-Les trois minutes sont écoulées, résonna soudainement la voix d'une des arbitres.  
-Et merde..., lâcha l'adolescent.  
-Que la bataille du choix commence !  
-Avec tes conneries on a perdu du temps ! blâma-t-il le Gardien de Tsuna.  
-Répète ? lança ce dernier.  
-Ma, ma, ce n'est pas le moment de se battre entre nous, le jeu a commencé ! tempéra le Gardien de la Pluie.

Chacun finit de se préparer à la hâte, tandis qu'Irie exposait son plan : il resterait à la base avec le scientifique, alors les trois autres seront divisés en deux groupes, un pour l'attaque, composé de Tsuna et Yamamoto, et l'autre pour la défense, avec uniquement Gokudera. Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'excita encore une fois, pour rien bien évidemment, alors que Sawada exprimait sa confiance en Shoichi, ce qui calma automatiquement la Tempête. Kieran résista à un facepalm, mais pas à lever les yeux au ciel, plus puéril ça existait pas ! Enfin, ils se lancèrent, ou du moins faillirent...

-Ah, on a failli oublier ! s'exclama soudainement le Gardien de la pluie. On a pas fait le cercle !  
-Hors de question que je refasse ça ! s'écria Hayato.  
-Le cercle ? s'interrogea le frère de Xanxus.  
-C'est pour nous donner du courage ! lui expliqua l'épéiste.

C'était pas ce à quoi il pensait, non ? Mais ses soupçons se confirmèrent à mesure qu'ils les voyaient se rassembler pour faire un cercle, entraînant même Irie dedans.

-Kieran-san ? l'appela Yamamoto. Le cercle n'est pas complet si tu n'y es pas !  
-Alors là, que dalle ! répliqua immédiatement l'adolescent. Plutôt crever que de me ridicu...

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Takeshi lui attrapait le bras pour le coincer contre Tsuna, et il se retrouva donc malgré lui au milieu de cette grotesque figure, mortifié, alors que les autres gueulaient leur cri d'encouragement.

-Vongola Fight !

Cette fois, il ne résista pas au facepalm, grognant dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Squalo, raconte ça à mon frère et tu le regretteras.

Dans la pièce prévue pour les spectateurs, le Requin éclata de rire, comme s'il allait s'en priver tient ! Son boss lui avait bien dit de lui faire un rapport sur le déroulement de cette bataille, il lui ferait ! Il avait presque hâte d'y être pour voir sa tête ! Autour de lui, ils furent nombreux à avoir un frisson dans le dos, un Squalo presque jubilatoire alors qu'il ne tenait pas une épée avait de quoi faire peur...surtout le sourire de psychopathe !

Sur le terrain de combat, les trois jeunes combattants s'étaient dispersés à moto, tandis qu'Irie expliquait rapidement la marche à suivre à son jeune assistant qui fit de son mieux pour faire vite et bien. Ainsi purent-ils lâcher des leurres de flammes pour tromper l'ennemi sur la position de leur cible. Enfantin, mais efficace, ainsi leurs adversaires mettraient plus de temps à les trouver, ce qui leur permettra de mieux se préparer à les accueillir. Une fois les artifices lancés, Kieran se tourna vers leur stratège.

-Je peux te laisser les guider quelques minutes ? lui demanda-t-il tout en commençant à se lever.  
-Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? le questionna Shoichi en retour.  
-Ouais, renforcer nos défenses, expliqua le brun en ouvrant son sac.

Un peu intrigué, l'adulte le laissa faire, se concentrant sur l'écran pour guider les trois jeunes et leur donner les instructions adéquates. Pendant ce temps, le plus jeune sortit de son sac un petit sachet donc il tira un morceau de charbon, et de l'encens qu'il mit à brûler au centre de la base. Puis il commença à murmurer, sans que personne ne parvienne à comprendre clairement ce qu'il racontait, et à traces des symboles sur les murs du QG à l'aide du charbon.

-Que fait-il ? questionna Dino dans la salle où étaient rassemblés les Vongola.  
-Un rituel, lui répondit sommairement Squalo.  
-Un rituel ? reprit le blond, étonné.  
-C'est extrêmement magique ! gueula tout à coup Ryohei à côté d'eux.  
-Voiii ! Abrutit ! Bien sûr que non !  
-Qu'elles sont les capacités de Kieran ? demanda soudainement Reborn, ramenant le sérieux dans la pièce.  
-Hm...Mammon vous aurais expliqué ça mieux que moi, commença le Capitaine des Varias. Pour commencer, il faut savoir que Kieran a toujours été passionné par les Celtes et leur culture, il en a même fait le centre de ses études. Lorsque les flammes et les boîtes ont été découvertes, il s'y est bien sûr intéressé, mais pour une raison inconnue, il est incapable de produire une seule flamme. Ce n'est pas un problème de volonté ou de puissance, c'est autre part qu'il y a un blocage. Sauf qu'il ne s'est pas laissé abattre...

Le Second de l'escouade d'assassins fit une pause, observant le jeune garçon finir son rituel, semblant se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

-Il a fait quoi ? demanda une nouvelle fois Bluebell à son boss.  
-Il a activement recherché une solution pour pouvoir agir sur un champ de bataille, lui expliqua Byakuran. J'ai entendu dire que l'arcobaleno des Varia l'avait aidé, et qu'un jour ils ont commencé à faire des rapprochements avec la culture celte, avant de s'apercevoir que beaucoup de choses concordaient avec le pouvoir des flammes. En fait, on peut dire que les Celtes ont été les premiers utilisateurs de flammes, sans pour autant en produire.

Puis il se tut, observant les dessins que l'adolescent brun avait tracés sur les murs de la base Vongola.

-En vérité, ils passaient par des artefacts pour avoir accès à leur pouvoir, termina d'expliquer Squalo au reste du groupe.  
-Les runes, élucida Dino.

L'argenté acquiesça doucement.

-Mais pas seulement, il existe d'autres possibilités pour invoquer le pouvoir des différentes flammes.  
-Comment ça ? demanda encore une fois le blond.  
-Observez-le se battre et vous verrez, éluda l'épéiste.

Dans le QG, Kieran revint s'installer à côté de Shoichi pour voir Tsuna qui avait engagé le combat avec un de leurs ennemis. Son nom ? Il en savait rien et s'en foutait royalement ! Il s'occupa plutôt de reprendre le boulot qu'on lui avait demandé avant qu'il ne fasse son affaire, à savoir : observer les positions ennemies ! C'est ainsi qu'il en repéra un.

-Irie-san, un ennemi se rapproche de Takeshi, indiqua-t-il.  
-Yamamoto ! l'interpella le scientifique. As-tu une confirmation visuelle d'un ennemi de ta position actuelle ?

Après avoir donné ses instructions et vérifier que tout allait bien, Shoichi se retourna alors pour observer la base, une puissante odeur y régnant, ambrée, légèrement épicée. Puis il étudia les dessins sur les murs, qui auraient pu ressembler à des lettres d'un alphabet perdu.

-Est-ce que ça va vraiment marcher ? lui demanda-t-il un peu circonspect.  
-Est-ce tu as vraiment une flamme sur le torse ? répliqua l'adolescent.

Irie le regarda, étonné, alors que Kieran lui renvoyait un regard légèrement blasé, même s'il pouvait comprendre l'étonnement lié à ces pratiques ancestrales. Mais son interlocuteur sembla comprendre l'ironie de sa question et laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Excuse-moi, lui dit-il.  
-Pas d'mal, j'crois que j'vais l'entendre souvent celle-là.  
-Il faut dire que ça a de quoi dérouter.  
-Je sais...

Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais loin d'être gênant, il avait un côté apaisant.

-Un jour, reprit doucement le brun, quelqu'un m'a dit que la magie, il suffisait d'y croire pour que ça marche... Si je devais le revoir aujourd'hui, je pense que je lui dirais qu'en fait, il suffit simplement de le vouloir.

Shoichi acquiesça doucement, il comprenait, les capacités de son acolyte, tout comme les leurs, étaient basées sur sa volonté. Tant que sa volonté ne flancherait pas, ses pouvoirs tiendront bon. Ils se reconcentrèrent alors sur leurs écrans et leur casque pour constater la fin du combat de Yamamoto, qui c'était soldé par la victoire de ce dernier. S'ensuivit alors ce qui fut sûrement le plus dur moment de cette bataille, et Kieran dut retenir un hoquet de terreur et de dégoût, alors qu'il entendait Genkishi se faire tuer. Il ne put d'ailleurs supporter et jusqu'à la fin et retira vivement son casque pour se lever de son siège et aller s'appuyer contre un mur, un haut-le-cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il connaissait la mort, il savait ce que ça signifiait, il était au courant de la définition d'un meurtre. Mais de le vivre, de l'entendre, d'être aussi près, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté et ça lui retournait l'estomac. Il s'agissait de quelque chose d'immonde, qu'il ne voulait plus revivre, jamais. Il préférait largement faire l'autruche ! Sauf qu'il était sur un champ de bataille, chacun risquait sa vie, et leurs ennemis étaient bien décidés à les tuer, d'ailleurs ils n'hésitaient pas à liquider leurs propres alliés ! Bordel, dans quoi son frère l'avait envoyé ?

-Ceci est...la véritable nature de la famille Millefiore que nous combattons..., entendit-il Irie dire. La vraie nature de Byakuran..., rajouta-t-il.

Tremblant, l'adolescent se releva, et, légèrement vacillant, il se rapprocha de son siège et de son casque qu'il attrapa, juste à temps pour entendre les derniers mots de Tsuna.

-...que Byakuran fait souffrir tout le monde !  
-Sawada ? l'interpella-t-il, attirant par la même occasion l'attention de tous.

Son poing se resserra sur la table de commande et sa mâchoire se crispa un instant de rage contenue, une larme faisant son chemin sur sa joue pour venir s'échouer sur le clavier.

-Kieran-san ? lui demanda implicitement le châtain.

-Je protégerais la cible, lui dit-il. Qu'un seul de ces connards réussisse à arriver ici, et il verra ce qu'il en coûte de combattre un Draoidh.

Et dans ses yeux brillait une volonté sans failles.

* * *

Honnêtement, depuis le début, il n'avait eu qu'une envie, c'était de sortir lui faire la peau, mais il avait écouté la stratégie d'Irie, et voilà le bordel dans lequel ils se retrouvaient ! La base avait tenu bon, autant que ses runes avaient pu le lui permettre, mais bien évidemment, elle avait finit par céder. Bien évidemment, ils avaient fini dans le décor et sonné avec ça ! Mais maintenant, il était devant lui et il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait ! Oh, leur cible avait bien tenté de continuer à fuir, pathétiquement cela va de soi ! Sauf qu'il aurait l'air de quoi lui, si son frère apprenait qu'il n'avait fait que fuir la queue entre les jambes ? Alors il avait pris les choses en mains.

Bien sûr, la surprise générale c'était faites lorsqu'il était sorti, et pour cause ! Leur ennemi voulait s'attaquer à la cible des Vongola ? Qu'a cela ne tienne, il allait lui en donner l'opportunité ! En effet, sur son torse brillait désormais une magnifique flamme jaune, juste sur le dessin de la cible, pile à l'endroit de son cœur.

-Hahan, voilà une bien étrange surprise... Mais n'est-ce pas contraire au règlement ? lui lança Kykyo.  
-Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu une règle interdisant le changement de cible, contrat Kieran. Et puis l'élément ne change pas, puisque je suis un sans attribut.  
-Il a raison, approuva la voix d'une arbitre. Aucune règle n'a été violée, veuillez continuer le combat.  
-Tu risques de le regretter petit, lui lança son ennemi.  
-Allons, tu vas pas me dire que ton attardé de boss ne t'a pas ordonné de me tuer ?  
-Je ne pense pas que Byakuran-sama soit attardé, et je ne suis pas aussi impulsif que Bluebell.  
-Tch, parce que vous croyez me faire peur ? Que cette blondasse de Byakuran ramène son cul ici et j'me ferais un plaisir de lui envoyer mon pied dans les couilles ! Juste pour voir s'il en a dans le pantalon !

Dans la salle réservée aux Vongola, Squalo éclata de rire à stupéfaction de tout le monde.

-Voiii ! Gamin ! T'as encore du chemin avant de rattraper ton frère !

Puis il repartit dans un grand éclat de rire, alors qu'autour de lui personne ne savait trop comment réagir. Est-ce qu'il parlait bien de Kieran et de Xanxus ? Oh Dieu, ne leur dites pas que le premier prenait exemple sur le second ?! Pitié, qu'il ne se mette pas à appeler tout le monde "déchet"...

-Tu as raison sur un point petit, reprit Kykyo dans l'arène, je vais te faire payer pour avoir insulté Byakuran-sama.  
-Viens me l'dire en face si t'es un homme, répliqua l'adolescent.

Tous deux se mirent en position, lorsqu'un tremblement de terre se fit sentir, les sortants de leur bulle, pour se demander d'où ça venait, lorsque la voix de Tsuna résonna dans son casque. Il venait de réussir à se libérer de l'illusion qui l'emprisonnait, et la voix d'Irie lui fit écho pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Yamamoto ! s'écria le futur Decimo. Tu t'occupes de la cible ! Je retourne à la base...vers Shoichi et Kieran !  
-C'est bon Sawada, intervint ce dernier. J'peux très bien m'occuper de Marguerite tout seul !  
-Marguerite ? s'étonnèrent-ils tous.  
-Ben ouais, ce mec utilise des plantes pour taper, et comparé à Xanxus, il a autant de charisme qu'une marguerite...  
-Hahan ! Ton sens de l'humour est déplorable, répondit le surnommé Marguerite.  
-C'est pas c'qui m'intéresse le plus...

Puis l'attaque survint, sans prévenir, et il eut à peine le temps de se jeter en arrière pour en éviter le plus gros, mais fut tout de même blessé par les plantes qui tentèrent de l'agripper. Puis ce fut un rayon d'énergie qui lui rasa l'épaule et qu'il évita en se jetant sur le côté pour rouler sur lui-même. Il se releva alors rapidement pour se déplacer encore une fois avant d'être pris dans la flore que son ennemi faisait pousser autour de lui. Dans la salle d'observation, Dino fronça les sourcils, alors que Reborn observait avec un air sérieux qu'on lui avait peu vu.

-Ce Kieran..., commença doucement le cheval ailé.  
-Parce que croyiez vraiment qu'en dix jours n'importe qui peut apprendre à se battre ? rétorqua le Requin.  
-Dix jours ? s'étonna le boss Cavallone.  
-Il est arrivé il y a dix jours, juste après notre combat contre la fausse couronne funéraire, expliqua Squalo. C'est le laps de temps qu'il a eu pour apprendre à survivre.  
-C'est vraiment peu, remarqua Basil.  
-Et il n'a pas la même expérience que Tsuna et les autres, ajouter Reborn.  
-Non, confirma l'assassin. Mais il a quelque chose en plus, une volonté infaillible de rendre son frère fier de lui.  
-Je vois, murmura Reborn, Xanxus est ce qui le pousse à se dépasser.  
-Ouais.

L'arcobaleno sourit, songeant que c'était la même chose que pour Tsuna et ses amis.

-Hahan, c'est tout ce que tu as ? le provoqua Kykyo.  
-Descends me voir et j't'en montrerais plus ! répliqua Kieran.  
-Désolé, mais je connais tes capacités, tu ne m'auras pas.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié ! Tel maître, tel chien...  
-Les insultes ne marcheront pas, je te l'ai déjà dit petit.  
-Dis-moi, j'me demandais si Byakuran te faisait ce que tous les gosses font à leur chien...

-Genre t'attraper la queue pour la secouer dans tous les sens ?

…

-Dire à ce crétin de boss de l'entraîner aussi sur les insultes, grogna le Capitaine des Varia tout en se faisant un facepalm.

L'attaque reprit de plus belle, s'accélérant, le prenant peu à peu au piège, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucune échappatoire, entouré par les plantes de Kykyo, prêtent à se refermer sur lui.

-Laisse-moi te remettre à ta place, petit insolent, lança ce dernier.

Ce gamin dépassait les bornes et il allait lui apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de provoquer des adultes ! Aussi, soudainement, il referma lança son attaque, ses plantes se refermant pour couper toute retraite à sa proie, alors qu'il envoyait également un rayon afin de lui transpercer le cœur. Pourtant, l'attitude de l'adolescent changea, mais loin de la panique qu'il aurait voulue lui voir, au contraire, son regard se fit plus dur et il se campa sur ses positions, prêt à recevoir l'attaque, comme s'il avait l'intention de l'arrêter. Tout à coup, il plongea sa main dans son sac, pour la ressortir juste avant l'impact.

L'explosion souffla le bitume et fissura en partie les immeubles autour, un immense nuage de poussière s'éleva juste après dans le ciel, englobant les deux combattants et bloquant la vue des spectateurs. Irie lui-même avait dû se protéger en se recroquevillant au sol, et ne releva qu'une fois sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième souffle. Il essaya de discerner les deux adversaires, mais la poussière était encore bien épaisse et il fallut attendre qu'elle commence à retomber avant de pouvoir commencer à discerner les deux corps. Dans quel état allait-il retrouver la nouvelle cible ?

Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Kieran se tenait au centre de l'explosion, parfaitement droit et intact, pas une seule égratignure n'était visible sur son corps. Pourtant l'attaque avait été puissante, et quiconque se la serait prise de plein fouet serait sûrement désintégré à l'heure qu'il est ! Donc comment avait fait cet enfant pour y survivre ?

-A ses pieds ! s'écria Basil.

En effet, alors que le sol commençait à être visible, on pouvait parfaitement discerner autour de lui une zone parfaitement intacte, qui ne semblait pas avoir été touché. Ça formait un cercle parfait, et ce qui était étrange, était la poudre noire qui le délimitait.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?  
-De la poudre de Sorbier, leur répondit Squalo. C'est ce qu'il utilise pour se protéger des flammes, peu d'attaques peuvent passer au travers. Jusqu'à présent, la seule personne que je connaisse et qui a réussi à passer au travers de cette barrière, c'est notre Boss...

Depuis le ciel, Kykyo sourit, amusé, en constatant que son ennemi était toujours en vie et sans aucun dégât.

-Hahan, tu sors enfin le grand jeu ! Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant pour me battre, lui dit-il.  
-Et si toi tu en veux vraiment à ma vie, il faudra descendre de son ton perchoir pour venir la chercher ! rétorqua l'adolescent.  
-Soit, laisse-moi accédé à ta requête.

Surtout qu'il sentait l'héritier Vongola se rapprocher de plus en plus, et Daisy ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à leur Gardien de la pluie. Ainsi bougea-t-il à grand vitesse pour venir se poser juste devant le cercle de protection, et sans que l'enfant n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la barrière, toute flamme éteinte, et transperça son abdomen de sa main. Il n'avait rien vu venir, et du sang remonta le long de sa gorge pour envahir sa bouche. Le liquide visqueux glissa entre ses lèvres pour couler le long de son menton avant de venir s'échouer au sol. Quelques gouttes vinrent se perdre dans son cou, lui faisant remonter un frisson de dégoût tout le long du dos. Allait-il mourir ?

-KIERAN !

Kykyo se retourna pour voir le Vongola Decimo foncer dans sa direction, visiblement en colère par le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux, ce qui amusa plus qu'autre chose le Gardien des Nuages Millfiore. Pourtant, son premier adversaire n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot, et il agrippa de toutes ses maigres forces le bras de son adversaire, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-T'es...tombé dans l'piège, murmura-t-il.

Lorsque l'adulte se retourna vers lui, se fut pour se prendre une étrange poudre blanche en pleine figure, soufflé par l'adolescent.

-Qu'est-ce que... ? s'étonna l'homme.  
-Je n'ai jamais...escompté gagné...une seule seconde, le coupa le jeune brun.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je n'avais...aucune chance...de gagner ! Xan...xus le savait...c'est...c'est pour ça...qu'il m'a...envoyé ici ! Ma...mission était de...vous affaiblir.  
-Espèce de... !  
-Kieran ! hurla une nouvelle fois Tsuna.

Ce dernier coupa leur adversaire en l'attaquant, l'obligeant à s'éloigner du brun, ce dernier basculant alors en arrière. Il fut rattrapé juste à temps par le châtain, tandis qu'Irie sortait de la base, où il était resté à l'abri, pour se précipiter vers eux.

-Kieran ! Tiens bon ! l'appela son kohai tout en lui attrapant la main.  
-Kieran-san ! se joignit Shoichi.

Ce dernier voulut aider, mais...comment on était censé compresser une plaie béante, de la taille d'un bras, qui transperçait le corps de part en part ? Honnêtement, il en avait aucune idée, et pouvait simplement rester à côté du jeune garçon.

-Sawada..., appela doucement le blessé.  
-Ne parle pas ! répliqua l'interpellé.  
-...te plait..., continua le brun sans se préoccuper de l'ordre, dit à...à 'Xus...mission...accomplie...

Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent, alors que la flamme sur son abdomen faiblissait de seconde en seconde, jusqu'à s'éteindre, en même temps que tous ses muscles se relâchèrent. Sa tête se reposa sur le torse de Tsuna, tâchant son costume de sang, et les doigts du futur parrain se crispèrent sur le corps inerte du petit frère de Xanxus.

-Kieran ! tenta de l'appeler le châtain.  
-Hahan ! C'est déjà fini, résonna la voix de Kykyo au-dessus d'eux.

Doucement, l'héritier Vongola reposa le corps de Kieran au sol, avant de se jeter sans prévenir sur le Nuage des Millfiore, bien décidé à venger leur cible. Son adversaire bloqua simplement son coup, sans pour autant répliquer.

-Je t'ai dit que le jeu est fini, lui dit-il simplement. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de me battre contre toi à présent.

Laissant échapper un léger grognement, et comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de cet homme, Tsuna voulut retourner auprès du blessé, mais fut arrêter par une Cervello.

-Un instant je vous prie, le stoppa-t-elle. Nous devons faire un examen précis sur le marqueur cible de Kieran, donc restez à l'écart s'il vous plaît.  
-Quoi...à un moment pareil ?! Répliqua le jeune châtain.  
-Tsuna ! l'interpella tout à coup Yamamoto dans son casque. J'ai abattu la cible moi aussi, expliqua-t-il.

Le jeune chef se posa alors à terre, voyant Gokudera arrivé, pour s'enquérir de l'état de son Gardien de la tempête.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter...mais pour Kieran..., lui répliqua-t-il.

Tournant son regard vers le susnommé, il fronça les sourcils, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce garçon irait jusqu'à donner sa vie. Mais en y repensant, Xanxus possédait une dévotion sans fin envers la famille Vongola, Kieran étant son frère, il était sans doute naturel qu'il partage cela...non ? En tout cas ce mec n'avait pas hésité à se désigner lui-même comme cible pour protéger Irie et aller au combat. Sans doute avait-il compris que Kykyo ne s'en prendrait qu'à leur cible et avait donc échangé sa place pour être sûr de le combattre. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait l'admirer ou le traiter de crétin fini... Néanmoins, une question lui revenait sans cesse en tête...comment diable avait-il fait pour devenir la cible à son tour ?

Les Cervello interrompirent le cours de ses pensées, alors qu'elles confirmaient que les deux marqueurs s'étaient éteint. Un match nul ? Cela aurait pu les arranger, à défaut d'une victoire, cependant, l'impensable se produisit, et la cible ennemie, ce Daisy, revint à la vie, surprenant tout le monde. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que...

-La victoire de cette bataille du Choix est confirmée, commença l'une des arbitres. Le vainqueur est...la famille Millefiore !

* * *

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux sur le ciel bleu, mais dut les refermer rapidement, ébloui par la lumière du jour. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une bulle autour de la tête, qui l'isolait du reste du monde, qui atténuait toutes les sensations ce qui tentaient de lui parvenir. Ainsi les voix qu'il entendait étaient déformés, il n'en comprenait pas un mot, de même qu'il sentait quelque chose de dur sous lui, rugueux, mais il ne parvenait à aller plus loin. Il sentit et entrevit également une personne s'agiter autour de lui, mais il ne parvenait à détacher ses yeux de l'immensité bleutée.

-Voiii ! Enfin réveillé !

Le hurlement soudain le sortit de sa pseudo-transe, mais là où nombre de personnes, et où même tout le monde autour sursauta, lui tourna placidement les yeux et un peu la tête vers l'auteur du cri. Il y découvrit un grand argenté, tout habillé de noir, qui le regardait avec un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude.

-Hein ? lança-t-il avec flegme, encore un peu ailleurs.

L'inquiétude reprit le dessus dans le regard de Squalo, ne lui dites pas que le frère de son boss était devenu mentalement déficient ! Il donnait pas cher de sa peau là, ni de celle de Byakuran d'ailleurs ! Les autres étant encore occupés à discuter, il en profita pour s'enquérir de la santé cérébrale de son cadet. Comment ils faisaient déjà dans les films ? Ah oui !

-Tu t'appelles comment ? lui demanda-t-il.  
-...Kieran, l'entendit-il répondre.  
-T'as quel âge ?  
-Heu...15 ans ?  
-Et tu sais où on est ?  
-Heu...heu...attends, c'est...heu...une ville ?

Pendant un bref instant, Squalo hésita à se laisser aller au facepalm, se demandant si les capacités du Gardien de Soleil de la Dixième Génération étaient aussi prodigieuses qu'on le disait. Est-ce qu'il aurait pas oublier une partie du cerveau dans son processus de guérison ? Mais il fallait quand même remarqué qu'il était doué, vraiment, il venait quand même de "ressusciter" un mec, enfin pas tout à fait, il le soignait depuis qu'il était au début de la mort. Quant à Kieran, il supposait qu'après avoir eu un trou dans le corps, c'était presque un miracle qu'il ait pas viré crétin fini et qu'il semble encore sain d'esprit ! Enfin...à voir s'il se remettrait de cet air de junkie shooté à la morphine... Mais son attention fut accaparée par autre chose, Byakuran et ses Gardiens au grand complet venaient de débarquer pour réclamer leur du.

-Enfin fini ! s'écria tout à coup Ryohei –en sueur suite à l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Tu devrais aller mieux à l'extrême Kieran !

Ce dernier releva doucement la tête pour observer son camarade ranger sa boîte du Soleil. Ah oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant, la caractéristique du Soleil était l'activation, et de fait la guérison ! Donc le boxeur venait de le soigner, c'est ça ? D'une blessure...grave...à cause d'une bataille... Ses souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu, par flash et toujours incomplet. Il sentait le mal de crâne poindre alors qu'il tentait de reformer le puzzle chronologique de ces dernières heures.

-Voiii ! Debout ! lui lança tout à coup le Capitaine de la Varia.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'assimiler l'ordre, Squalo attrapa l'adolescent par le col arrière pour le redresser sur ses deux jambes, sauf que forcément, les muscles, encore endormis, ne suivirent pas, et s'il ne l'avait tenu, sûrement Kieran aurait-il fini de nouveau face contre terre. De fait, il le traîna joyeusement en direction des autres enfants pour le mettre face à Byakuran et au reste de sa bande.

-Et ça, lui demanda-t-il en ignorant les autres, tu t'en souviens ?  
-Heu..., commença encore une fois le jeune garçon –et Squalo n'était pas loin de perdre tout espoir. Si tu veux bien me laisser cinq ou dix minutes, parce que là les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit c'est blondasse, couilles et marguerite... Même si je suis pas encore sûr de l'ordre dans lequel j'dois les mettre...

Ah ben finalement il allait peut-être s'en sortir ! Quoique quand on voyait le regard de Byakuran, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions ! Enfin, sans doute y serait-il passer si l'intervention bien heureuse d'Irie n'avait pas détourné l'intention du boss Millefiore. Ils semblaient parler d'une vieille promesse et du jeu du Choix, quelque chose comme le refaire. Kieran haussa un sourcil dubitatif, songeant qu'il était hors de question qu'il se refasse trouer le corps juste pour leur beaux yeux ! Attendez...trouer le corps...IL S'ETAIT FAIT TRANSPERCER DE PART EN PART ?! Semblant tout à coup le réaliser, il pâlit dangereusement et regarda son torse où subsistait juste comme une trace de brûlure, entourée de sang séché, sans oublier le pull perforé –Bel allait le tuer– qui témoignait que ça avait été réel. Juste histoire d'être sûr, il se toucha le corps. Ah ben ouais, il était en vie ! Il éprouva un immense sentiment de joie et de satisfaction, en rentrant il se ferait une rasade de sushis !

L'arrivée impromptue d'une jeune fille stoppa le fil de ses pensées, et il haussa un sourcil, curieux, alors qu'elle s'opposait à Byakuran. Sans dire un mot, il observa ce qu'il se passait, tout comme Squalo, et fut étonné de découvrir qu'elle avait un lien de parenté avec Reborn en plus d'être le second boss des Millefiore. Puis tout sembla s'enchaîner, Byakuran qui réfuta les arguments de la jeune Uni, cette dernière qui demandait la protection des Vongola... Puis cet espèce de miracle, cette lueur qui capta toute leur attention, et son cerveau avait du mal à traiter toutes ces informations, comme s'il était encore en redémarre système suite au black-out –sûrement l'analyse de l'OS, ça bouffait toujours un temps fou ça !

Par contre, ce qu'il tilta parfaitement c'est qu'il avait changé de porteur, son argenté s'était troqué contre un blond ! Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, Squalo l'avait refourgué à Dino, qui le supportait désormais pour qu'il ne se casse pas la gueule. Il commençait à mieux suivre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, mais avait toujours un temps de retard, aussi ses jambes s'emmêlèrent-elles lorsqu'il fallut se mettre à courir, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre à lui et au Cheval Ailé. Il se redressa alors sur ses bras pour fixer ses jambes.

-L'une après l'autre les filles, l'une après l'autre, leur dit-il, pas toutes en même temps !

Ce fut Spanner qui le redressa et l'aida finalement à arriver –entier et vivant– jusqu'à leur base où le blond l'aida à s'installer, et où le jeune brun put essayer de récupérer tous ses esprits au calme, enfin presque. Dehors il continuait à entendre des bruits de bataille et des éclats de voix, puis ce fut le tremblement de terre, comme s'ils étaient aspirés et broyer, avant d'être recraché, un peu comme si on venait de les passer dans un aspirateur... Il eut le cerveau un peu plus retourné, ou peut-être plus à l'endroit, il était pas sûr, mais ce qui était certain, c'est que son estomac lui avait fait minimum un tour sur lui-même, peut-être même deux ou trois ! Bref, il évita d'essayer de se lever dans un premier temps et inspira profondément pour faire passer la nausée, grognant alors qu'Irie gueulait près de lui. Il avait déjà mal au crâne merci, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Après quelques minutes, il finit néanmoins par se redresser, lentement, il commençait à avoir les idées beaucoup plus claires, et sa frise chronologique de souvenirs se remettait en place. Il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux, et observa autour de lui pour voir Kyoko et Haru qui le regardaient avec un sourire tendre, mais qui sonnait bizarrement. De la peur et de l'inquiétude se lisaient au fond de leurs yeux, et après tout ce qu'il c'était passé, il ne pouvait guère les en blâmer. Il leur rendit un sourire compatissant, avant de se hisser sur ses jambes pour chercher les autres. Il sortit de la base pile au moment où il était décidé de rentrer à la base souterraine Vongola –Hibari et Dino ayant déjà disparu.

-Vous me conduirez à la salle des communications ! leur dit Squalo. Je demanderai du renfort à cette saleté de boss, expliqua-t-il.  
-J'viendrais avec toi, intervint Kieran. J'pense que ça marchera mieux si j'lui gueule "Help", et ça sera accessoirement plus rapide.  
-Kieran-san ! lança joyeusement Tsuna. Tu vas mieux ?  
-Ouais, le sol a arrêté de tourner.  
-Je sais pas quel est le pire, reprit Squalo à l'adresse du jeune Druide, que tu ais entièrement raison, ou ce qu'implique l'idée que tu viens d'avoir...  
-Non, le contra le jeune cadet de Xanxus, le pire c'est que j'ai désormais pleinement conscience d'utiliser l'instinct surprotecteur de mon frère à mon avantage et que je n'en éprouve aucun remord.  
-...Lussuria a tort, tu n'es pas un ange, tu es un démon.  
-Et ça t'étonne ? Avec un frangin pareil j'pouvais pas rester pur et innocent toute ma vie !

Un peu décontenancés par l'échange, les jeunes Vongola autour d'eux ne savaient trop comment réagir, et décidèrent de laisser couler la relation entre Kieran et les Varia semblait particulière. Encore une fois, seul Reborn souriait d'une telle entente, avoir le frère de Xanxus de leur côté ne pourrait être qu'un très bon atout, surtout si ce dernier parvenait à manipuler son frère par le bout du nez il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen pour renforcer la relation entre Kieran et Tsuna !

En attendant, ils prirent tous la direction de la base en passant par le domaine d'Hibari, et pendant que la Dixième Génération partait se détendre et se changer, Squalo se retrouva dans la salle de communication pour contacter le reste des Varia rester en Italie. Naturellement, Kieran le suivit, il avait bien dit qu'il pourrait être utile, même s'il était implicitement prévu que ça ne soit qu'en dernier recours. Aussi dans un premier temps s'appuya-t-il contre la table, écoutant simplement le Capitaine de l'escouade d'assassins expliqué la situation à Lussuria qui leur avait répondu. Et il sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge...

-Exactement ! gueula encore une fois le Requin. Envoyez tout de suite du renfort au Japon !  
-Ça me gêne que tu dises ça si soudainement, répondit plus calmement le boxeur.  
-Les plus puissants ennemis sont tous à Namimori !  
-C'est une histoire très appétissante mais en ce moment, les Varia sont occupés à achever les derniers survivants dans tous les recoins.  
-Laissez ça pour plus tard ! Où est Fran ?! Ses illusions sont nécessaires !  
-Fran ? Hmm... Il disait aller voir une fille.  
-UNE FILLE ?! explosa l'argenté.  
-Lussuria ? intervint finalement Kieran, attirant l'attention des deux assassins. Pourrais-tu dire à mon frère que je me suis retrouvé avec un trou dans la poitrine ? lui demanda-t-il avec un adorable sourire.

Mais ils n'eurent le temps d'échanger plus que l'écran se mit à grésiller avant de s'éteindre, signe que la communication était coupée.

-Voiii ! Luss' qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! hurla Squalo.  
-Soit Xanxus dépasse mes espérances, soit y'a un truc qui cloche dans cette base, lui répondit à la place Kieran.

Plutôt que de tergiverser encore, ils sortirent dans le couloir pour y retrouver tous les autres attrouper, et à peine l'argenté eut-il réitéré sa question qu'une explosion se fit entendre derrière eux, le souffle balayant leurs cheveux. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, se fut pour voir l'une des six véritables Couronnes Funéraires en train de les attaquer, un rouquin qui semblait pas commode et entouré de flammes de la Tempête. La réaction de Squalo ne se fit pas attendre et il jeta le frère de son boss derrière lui pour le protéger de l'attaque. Bien évidemment, aucun des enfants ne se rendit compte de la flamme invisible qui arrivait droit sur eux, aussi leur intima-t-il de lui céder la place.

Kieran resserra ses doigts sur son sac, observant son aîné rejeter toute forme d'aides et leur ordonner encore une fois de partir. Il comprenait un peu aussi ce pouvait ressentir le bretteur, enfin, il pensait pouvoir le comprendre, après tout il ne maniait pas l'épée, donc il n'était pas entièrement sûr. Mais une chose était claire, il savait qu'il pouvait placer sa confiance en lui, en son frère de cœur.

-Dépêchez-vous et sortez, leur dit-il une dernière fois.  
-Squalo ! l'appostropha Kieran alors que tout le monde commençait à partir. T'as intérêt à revenir où j'balance tout à propos du congélateur ! le menaça-t-il.

Surpris, le Requin tourna une dernière fois vers son cadet pour le voir se retourner et partir en courant rejoindre les autres.

-Sale gosse, murmura-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Kieran sourit aussi de son côté, ayant entendu les dernières paroles de son aîné. Ainsi il rejoignit les autres dans leur course jusqu'à la surface. Sauf que c'était bien beau de faire une retraite stratégique –on ne fuit pas dans la famille–, mais encore fallait-il savoir où se replier ! Aussi une pause s'imposa-t-elle pour réfléchir à l'endroit où il fallait aller. La maison de Sawada ? Repérer. Kokuyo Land ? Surveillé. L'hôpital de Nakayama ? Fermé et transformé en parking. Une agence immobilière inconnue ? ...Check ! Tellement banal et risible que personne ne songerait à aller les chercher là-bas ! Même si Kieran devait avouer être au moins aussi sceptique que Tsuna à cette idée de planque !

Mais à peine eurent-ils commencé à songer à un plan pour s'y rendre que la menace plana de nouveau sur leur tête, et ils durent tous se jeter à terre pour éviter l'explosion qui balaya l'entrée de la base. Puis la voix de Squalo dans leurs oreillettes, qui leur laissait clairement sous-entendre que ça c'était mal fini. La déferlante d'explosions qui s'ensuivit coupa court à toute communication avec le Requin, et Kieran eut l'impression que son cœur venait de rater plusieurs battements. Est-ce que le Capitaine de la Varia était vraiment... ? Le jeune brun se mordit les lèvres, à sang, essayant de ne pas céder à l'inquiétude qui grandissait en lui. Non, Squalo ne pouvait pas mourir ! Même Xanxus n'avait pas réussi à en venir à bout ! Il fallait qu'il continue à lui faire confiance !

Pourtant, lorsque les autres se mirent à courir en direction de l'agence immobilière, il resta immobile, incapable de se décider. Suivre ces jeunes qu'il venait de réellement rencontrer pour la première fois, et avec qui il n'avait d'autre lien que celui de se croiser au collège ? Ou faire marcher arrière pour essayer de sauver celui qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille ? A bien y regarder, Tsuna et son groupe s'étaient très bien débrouillé sans lui jusqu'à maintenant. Mais Squalo les valait largement à ce niveau-là... Enfin quand on voyait son adversaire...

-Kieran-san ? l'appella une voix plus loin.

Relevant la tête, l'adolescent observa le Yamamoto qui s'était un instant arrêter pour l'attendre, avant de se tourner vers l'entrée où des flammes continuaient à s'échapper, hésitant toujours entre son cœur et sa raison.

-Kieran-san ? l'appela une autre voix.

Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau dans l'autre direction, ce fut pour voir que tout le monde l'attendait. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il observa alors une dernière fois l'entrée de la base.

"Reviens" mima-t-il sur ses lèvres.

Puis fermant les yeux, il passa rageusement son bras dessus, essuyant l'eau de ses yeux qu'il rouvrit décidés et enfin de se mettre à courir en direction des autres, les rejoignant pour continuer en direction de leur prochaine planque. Et sur l'épaule de Yamamoto, Reborn sourit.

* * *

Bon, on avance pas énormément dans l'intrigue, enfin...si quand même un peu xD Mais vous en apprenez pas mal sur Kieran ! Ce dernier d'ailleurs se lâche un peu plus niveau caractère ! Merci Xanxus ! Et pour ceux qui se posaient des questions sur ses capacités, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Vous trouverez un peu plus bas de plus amples explications sur ses "pouvoirs" ! =)

Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et rendez-vous dans deux semaines !

**Vocabulaire :**  
Draoidh = Druide en Gaélique

**Les capacités de Kieran :**  
Afin que vous puissiez mieux comprendre les capacités de Kieran, je vous expliquerai à chaque fin de chapitre quelles techniques il a utilisées. Mais déjà pour commencer, la question que nombre d'entre vous doivent se poser, c'est "Mais d'où viennent-elles ?" (à moins que ça ne soit "Mais c'est quoi cette idée à la c*n ?"). Hé bien laissez-moi vous expliquer !

L'idée de base, pour ceux qui connaissent, vient de la série Teen Wolf, en effet dans cette histoire nous découvrons des druides et leurs techniques pour combattre et se protéger des créatures mystiques. Partant de là, je me suis donc basé sur les croyances et les mythes celtiques pour élaborer des capacités druidiques dans l'idée que nous en donnait Teen Wolf, mais en l'adaptant à l'univers de Reborn ! Il y aura donc certaines choses qui différeront des croyances originelles.

Voici quelques explications sur ce que nous croisons dans ce chapitre :

-Le symbole à sept cercles : Il est basé sur le symbole celtique qui représente cinq cercles qui s'entrelacent : un au centre, puis un à gauche, à droite, en haut et en bas. Google vous montrera cela sûrement mieux que moi ! L'interprétation possible de ces cercles serait les quatre éléments (eau, terre, air et feu) entourant le Soleil, ou l'Univers selon d'autres chercheurs, toujours représenté par le cercle du milieu.  
Ici, ce n'est pas cinq, mais sept cercles qui sont dessinés sur le livre de Kieran. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ce qui est représenté ici ce sont les sept flammes du ciel ! Ainsi, la foudre, le nuage, la brume, la tempête, le soleil et la pluie entourent le ciel !

-La poudre de sorbier : Je l'avoue, l'idée vient tout droit de Teen Wolf ! Mais en me renseignant plus avant sur cet arbre, je dois avouer qu'ils avaient tout à fait raison ! Le sorbier posséderait des pouvoirs de protection et de rajeunissement, il serait utilisé pour le feu druidique et serait aussi un symbole de vie, de précision et d'acuité, et serait aussi associé à la rapidité. Les druides le brûleraient avant une bataille pour invoquer les esprits combattants.  
Ici, sa principale fonction est la protection, puisque comme nous l'explique Squalo, elle sert à se protéger des flammes. Kieran l'utilise donc pour se prémunir de toute attaque de flammes, aucune ne pouvant passer sa barrière, ainsi est-il également immunisé contre les boîtes armes qui sont nourries à partir de flammes. Plus la volonté est forte, plus la barrière sera résistante notez qu'il faut une grande puissance pour parvenir à briser cette barrière.  
Par contre, tout ce qui ne possède pas de flamme peut pénétrer à l'intérieur du cercle, c'est ainsi que Kykyo a pu rentrer dans la zone de protection.

-Les runes : Elles sont multiples et chaque rune possède plusieurs fonctions. Ici nous voyons Kieran les apposer sur les murs du QG Vongola pour renforcer sa défense. Il en a ainsi dessiné trois :  
Algiz dans le but de renforcer la protection et leur défense.  
Eiwhaz afin de se protéger des forces (=flammes) nuisibles.  
Isa pour annihiler et arrêter des forces dynamiques (=flammes) indésirables.  
Il existe d'autres manières de les utiliser, que vous découvrirez plus tard.

-Le rituel : Il n'est pas forcément utile, mais il aide Kieran à garder son esprit calme et concentré pour demander ce qu'il veut aux runes lorsqu'il les appose quelque part.

Bien évidemment, je vous invite à aller vous renseigner sur les croyances celtiques pour de plus amples informations ! Et je le répète, ne prenez pas tout ce que je vais vous dire pour vérité absolue ! J'ai adapté la culture celtique à l'univers de Reborn, donc ça diffère forcément de la réalité ! Google est votre meilleur ami pour aller voir ce qu'il en est réellement ! N'hésitez pas à lui demander ! =)


	9. Chapitre 8 – Retour

Mór Bráthair

Chapitre 8 – Retour

**Warning****:** T  
**Disclaimer :** Reborn et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, seul Kieran est ma propriété.  
**Bêta****Reader :** Reverso  
**Informations :**Ahem, oui je sais, j'ai mis un temps fou à finir ce chapitre… Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? Non ? Bon ben j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente ! Une reprise assez calme sinon avant d'entamer de nouveau les hostilités ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

-J'crois que si Erebor devait exister, c'est à ça qu'elle ressemblerait...avec l'or en moins !  
-Erebor ?  
-Une ville qui a été attaquée par un Dragon pour sa richesse et qu'une bande d'amis va délivrer.  
-C'est où ?  
-Dans un livre que mon frère me lisait.  
-Ça a l'air marrant !  
-Ouais, c'est sympa comme histoire.

Ils restèrent encore un moment planté là, à regarder le ballet des pompiers, qui s'affairaient à enquêter avec les policiers pour déterminer la source de diverses explosions qui avaient secoué le quartier entier. Pas comme s'ils allaient trouver grand-chose, mais en attendant ils bloquaient l'entrée de la base, et plus le temps passait, plus les chances de retrouver Squalo vivant diminuaient. Enfin, pas comme si le Requin était du genre à passer l'arme à gauche aussi facilement, mais vu l'ennemi qu'il avait affronté, mieux valait quand même se presser.

-Y'a pas une autre entrée ?  
-Si, suivez-moi !

Ainsi le petit groupe s'arracha au spectacle pour se faufiler à travers la foule de curieux et courir à travers les rues, aussi discrètement que possible, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par leurs ennemis. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'engagèrent dans une petite ruelle où Gianini actionna une porte cachée qui leur permit de descendre dans ce qu'il restait de la base Vongola. Les murs étaient entièrement noircis, des pans de plafond avaient été arrachés ou étaient tombés, disséminés au sol. Nombre de porte avaient été sorties de leurs gonds, ou n'existaient simplement plus. Quelques débris de verre se perdaient dans une épaisse couche de cendres s'étalaient sous leurs pieds, et qui se soulevaient à chacun de leurs pas. Ils avaient presque l'impression d'être descendus en Enfer, et en fait sûrement que ce qui s'était déroulé ici devait s'apparenter à un combat entre deux démons. Les traces de profondes entailles tout autour d'eux en témoignaient.

-Je pense qu'on aura plus de chances si on se sépare !  
-Bonne idée ! Yamamoto, pars chercher du côté des cuisines ! Sans doute ont-ils bougé pendant leur combat. Kieran, tu chercheras vers les chambres où c'est engagé le duel ! Je vais m'occuper de chercher du côté des salles de soins, j'en profiterais pour prendre une trousse de secours.  
-Moi je vais aller voir ce qui fonctionne encore dans la base et en profiter pour la remettre en état !  
-Je vais aller voir dans la salle de montage si je trouve quelques pièces intéressantes !

Chacun acquiesça et partit donc de son côté pour commencer son travail. Ainsi, tout comme Yamamoto de son côté, Kieran commença à soulever des débris de plafonds, espérant retrouver rapidement Squalo. Après avoir échappé in extremis à Zakuro, grâce à l'aide d'un mec louche –mais bon quand on traîne avec Lussuria, les types louches c'est pas ça qui vous étonne !–, le Gardien de la Pluie Vongola avait voulu partir à la recherche de Squalo. C'est tout naturellement qu'il s'était joint au groupe, son inquiétude trop grande quant à la santé du Requin. Et puis, les autres n'étaient pas manchots au point de ne pas pouvoir se passer de lui ! Ils avaient survécu à son absence jusqu'à présent, ils survivraient bien encore un peu sans lui !

Bref, sa quête du moment était plutôt de retrouver son frère de cœur qui devait être perdu quelque part dans cette foutue base ! Tout à coup, son cœur rata un battement, alors qu'il venait de soulever un contre-plaqué, il trouva un morceau de l'épée du Capitaine de la Varia. Cette dernière avait été vraisemblablement brisée, signe que le combat avait été plutôt violent, et pas forcément en faveur de l'épéiste. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ?

-Squalo ? tenta d'appeler le brun. Squalo ? réitéra-t-il, espérant une réponse.  
-KIERAN-SAN ! BIANCHI-SAN ! JE L'AI TROUVE !

Ni une, ni deux, prenant les jambes à son cou, le jeune garçon se mit à courir aussi vite que possible dans les couloirs, sautant au-dessus des tables renversées, manquant plusieurs fois de se faire mal, glissant sur les cendres, au risque de se prendre un mur dans la figure ! Mais peu importait dans qu'il arrivait rapidement ! Ce fut d'ailleurs dans la précipitation qu'il arriva auprès de Yamamoto pour l'aider à sortir le Varia de sous les débris où il avait été apparemment enseveli. Une fois le plus gros dégagé, ils purent enfin le sortirent pour l'allonger plus loin, tandis que Bianchi arrivait avec une trousse de secours.

Immédiatement, la rousse ouvrit le manteau et la chemise du blessé pour constater avec effarement que s'il semblait mal en point, c'était surtout des bleus qui recouvraient son corps, et aucune blessure graves. Plusieurs égratignures, et de multiples cicatrices d'anciens combats, mais c'était bien tout, même ses os semblaient tous intacts ! Niveau articulation, il n'y avait que celle du genou gauche qui semblait partir de travers, mais à part ça, rien. Laissant la rousse procurer les premiers soins à l'argenté, Kieran sortit plutôt deux bocaux de son sac, un petit, et un autre un peu plus grand. Les deux contenaient de la poudre, mais là où la première était d'un marron très clair, la deuxième était beaucoup plus foncée, tirant sur le chocolat.

L'observant faire, Yamamoto le vit d'abord prendre la poudre plus foncé pour en mettre un petit peu dans la paume de sa main, avant de prendre juste une pincée de l'autre. Puis à l'aide de son majeur et de son index, il commença à mélanger les deux, jusqu'à avoir un petit tas parfaitement homogène. Une fois son petit manège finit, il se rapprocha du blessé, dont Bianchi venait de finir de s'occuper, et fit signe au baseballeur de le rejoindre.

-Bascule-le légèrement sur le côté, lui demanda-t-il.

Curieux, le Gardien Vongola obtempéra et observa avec étonnement –et un léger dégoût il fallait bien le dire– Kieran cracher un peu de salive sur son mélange pour le lier, et recouvrant ensuite ses doigts, il dessina quelque chose sur l'épaule nue de Squalo. C'était un symbole un peu étrange, il ressemblait à une sorte d'arche bancale qui protégeait ce qui ressemblait au signe mathématique inférieur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
-Des runes, lui expliqua le jeune Druide, pour faciliter la guérison, ajouta-t-il.  
-Et ces poudres que tu as utilisées, c'est quoi ?  
-De la poudre de frêne mélangée à de la poudre de pommier, indiqua-t-il. J'ai utilisé la même chose et les mêmes runes sur mon flanc, c'est ce qui m'a aidé à mieux guérir quand Sasagawa a utilisé ses flammes du Soleil sur moi.  
-C'est vrai qu'on étaient pas sûr que tu t'en sortes ! Hahaha !  
-Si ce crétin de boss entend ça, il te fera sûrement la peau, intervint une faible voix.  
-Squalo ! s'écrièrent en même temps les deux jeunes.

Grimaçant devant le degré de décibels de la joie des deux garçons, Squalo se laissa retomber sur le dos, ses yeux papillonnant, tentant de se fixer sur leurs visages.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? leur lança-t-il.  
-On est venu te chercher ! lui répondit Yamamoto.  
-J'vous avais dit de vous barrez !  
-C'est ce qu'on a fait, intervint cette fois Kieran. Puis on est revenu te chercher.  
-Sales gosses, murmura-t-il.

Les deux jeunes garçons sourirent, vraiment heureux de retrouver leur aîné indemne et presque en pleine forme !

-Les garçons, les interpella Bianchi, aider Squalo à s'installer sur un lit ! On va passer la nuit ici !  
-D'accord !

* * *

-Vous êtes certains que le reste de la Varia va venir ?  
-A deux cents pour cent ! Avec la bombe nucléaire que j'ai lâchée, je suis même étonné qu'ils ne soient pas déjà là !  
-Ce qui serait plutôt étonnant c'est que tout le monde survive à **sa** déferlante...  
-Bah, Sawada lui a déjà survécu une fois, y devrait pas avoir trop de mal à réitérer je pense, non ?  
-Pas quand tu entres dans la balance, sale gosse !  
-Hahaha, Xanxus a l'air de vraiment tenir à toi !  
-T'imagine pas à quel point...

Des bruits d'explosions les coupèrent dans leur conversation, et ils accélérèrent tacitement leur pas, du moins autant qu'ils le pouvaient avec leur blessé. Bien évidemment que Squalo avait refusé de rester en retrait, il avait un certain honneur après tout, et surtout un très fort taux de décibels qui faisait qu'on disait oui juste pour sauver nos tympans... Mais malgré les runes de guérison qui continuaient à agir, son genou continuait à le faire souffrir, et si Dino et Kusakabe ne les avaient pas rejoint sur la route, il serait sûrement encore loin à la traîne ! Quant à Hibari, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ait déjà rejoint le champ de bataille !

Les bruits de ce dernier continuaient d'ailleurs à leur parvenir, et des détonations plus fortes que les autres leur indiquèrent que comme prévu, la Varia venait de se joindre à la partie ! Après tout, il n'y avait guère qu'eux pour faire autant de bordel ! Une certaine excitation commença à gagner le cœur des deux plus jeunes qui étaient fort pressés d'arriver, mais mieux valait rester grouper, qui savait combien d'ennemis se cachaient dans ses bois ? Et ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'ils commencèrent à apercevoir les premières silhouettes, dont celle d'un étrange...fantôme ? Ils ne voyaient pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ce qu'ils voyaient. En tout cas tout le monde était présent, sauf Sawada, et semblait tenter d'abattre cette chose étrange qui lançait des tentacules contre tout ce qui bougeait !

Tout à coup, deux tentacules partirent en direction de Ryohei et Hayato, mais si ils semblèrent passer largement à côté d'eux, ils tournèrent soudainement pour venir droit sur eux, sans que leurs blessures ne leur permettent de bouger à temps. Cependant, juste avant qu'ils ne les touchent, une épée les arrêta, et le Gardien de la Pluie Vongola se tenait devant ses amis pour les protéger.

-Yamamoto ! s'écria Ryohei, heureux de le retrouver.  
-On dirait que la situation est critique ! constata l'épéiste. On nous avait déjà prévenu mais, cette vitesse d'absorption... Je l'avais sous-estimée... Je m'essouffle à vue d'œil.  
-Il faut tout de même arrêter ce géant ! intervint une autre voix.  
-Le Cheval Ailé et Squalo ! s'écria à nouveau Sasagawa.

En entendant le nom du Requin, la Varia se retourna vers lui pour constater que oui, il était bel et bien en vie.

-Trop lent, sale déchet ! l'accueillit Xanxus.  
-Désolé hein ! rétorqua son second.  
-Qu'est-ce tu fichais ? l'engueula Lussuria. On t'attendait..  
-Merde, tu étais vivant..., se plaignit Lévi.  
-Hyper déçut, renchérit Bel.  
-Environ deux individus semblent sincèrement déçus de la survie du Capitaine, constata simplement Fran.

Cependant, Ghost profita de ce court laps de temps pour intensifier sa flamme et redoubler d'ardeur dans ses attaques, ainsi envoya-t-il plusieurs tentacules contre les membres de la Varia. L'un d'eux se dirigea droit sur Xanxus qui l'évita avec aisance, et se retrouva donc dos à dos avec Lévi qui venait d'en éviter un autre. Sauf que trois autres tentacules tentaient de les prendre en tenaille, et vu l'angle l'un des deux risquait fortement d'y rester ! Autant dire que le choix de savoir qui allait risquer sa peau fut vite fait ! Mais avant même que les deux hommes n'aient le temps de bouger, une ombre se jeta devant eux, en même temps qu'une étrange poudre noire les entoura en formant un cercle parfait. Bien loin de les toucher, les tentacules s'écrasèrent finalement sur une barrière invisible, et lorsqu'ils baissèrent les yeux ils découvrirent un adolescent qu'ils connaissaient bien.

-Et après c'est à moi qu'on dit de faire gaffe, les nargua-t-il.

Sauf qu'il n'eut le temps de rien dire ou faire de plus qu'une forte poigne l'attrapait par le col pour le soulever du sol et l'amener à hauteur du visage du chef de la Varia.

-Toi, souffla dangereusement ce dernier. C'est quoi cette histoire de trou dans la poitrine ?  
-Ah...hum...heu...moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir ! Tu vas bien ?

Encore une fois, sans prévenir, Xanxus relâcha son frère au sol pour mieux attraper la chemise dont il était désormais vêtu et l'ouvrit en arrachant les boutons. Il fronça alors les sourcils à la vue qui s'offrait à lui et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son cadet.

-C'est d'sa faute, se défendit Kieran en montrant Kykyo.

Son frère aîné se tourna alors vers l'auteur de la cicatrice sur le torse de l'adolescent, prêt à lui faire comprendre qu'on n'attentait pas à la vie de son petit frère. Cependant, il fut interrompu par une nouvelle recrudescence de puissance de la part de Ghost, et chacun prit peur en songeant que leur ennemi pouvait très bien se téléporter à nouveau jusqu'à sa cible.

-Je ne laisserais pas faire ! hurla tout à coup une voix depuis le ciel.

Levant alors la tête, tous purent apercevoir le Dixième Vongola foncer droit sur le fantôme, préparant une attaque pour absorber à son tour la flamme de son adversaire. Ce fut alors une violente collision et une déferlante de puissance qui souffla tout autour d'eux. Instinctivement, Kieran se réfugia contre son frère, qui lui-même le serrait contre lui pour le protéger avec son corps. Lorsqu'il put de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, le jeune Druide put voir Sawada accroupis par terre, apparemment essoufflé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Sauf qu'à entendre les autres parler, ce n'était pas normal, quand tout à coup, Byakuran apparut juste au-dessus d'eux, resplendissant. Et sans même lui demander son avis, Xanxus repoussa son frère derrière lui, qui obéit sans rechigner.

Autant dire que la tension monta d'un cran, d'autant plus que les attaques conjuguées de son frère et de Mukuro n'avaient rien donné, le boss des Millefiore était toujours intact, sans une seule égratignure. Pour avoir vu et expérimenté une partie de la puissance du chef de la Varia, Kieran savait qu'il n'en était pas dépourvu, ce qui voudrait dire que leur ennemi était soit démentiellement puissant, soit les batteries des Vongola étaient complètement à plat. D'après Byakuran, ce devait être la seconde option, donc en conséquence, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas encore combattu jusqu'à présent, devrait pouvoir lui tenir tête, non ? Ce qui laissait un choix plutôt restreint, entre lui, Yamamoto, Dino et Sawada. Finalement ce fut ce dernier qui se désigna comme son adversaire, et ainsi le dernier combat commença...

Tsuna porta les premiers coups avec une rapidité étonnante, enchaînant les techniques avant de finalement se faire bloquer par un seul doigt. Kieran fronça les sourcils, songeant que ce n'était pas normal, le châtain ne devrait pas se faire mener ainsi. Et lorsque ce dernier fut brutalement renvoyé au sol par un rayon d'énergie, le jeune brun ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et d'attraper la main de son frère, la serrant de ses doigts tremblants. Il avait besoin de se rassurer, de se raccrocher à quelque chose, car si comme venait de le dire Byakuran, il avait réellement absorbé toutes les flammes à travers Ghost, alors ils étaient vraiment dans une situation critique !

Se détournant un instant des deux combattants, Xanxus posa son regard carmin sur son petit frère, resserrant sa main autour de la sienne, tentant de le rassurer par la même occasion. Kieran n'était pas un habitué des champs de bataille, c'était sa première guerre, son premier véritable combat pour la Famiglia. Aussi comprenait-il la peur qui devait l'habiter face à une telle démonstration de puissance. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, on n'avait pas arrêté de le bousculer, physiquement comme psychologiquement, et il avait pris énormément sur lui pour répondre aux attentes de tout le monde. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour mieux préparer le plus jeune, mais il en avait cruellement manqué.

Doucement, l'adulte invita l'adolescent à se rapprocher de lui, pour qu'il puisse passer un bras autour de ses épaules, tout en continuant à lui tenir la main. Son petit frère se détendit alors qu'il sentait son aîné déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. "Tout ira bien" voulait-il dire, et il le croyait, dur comme fer. Tout s'arrangerait, parce que Xanxus ne laisserait jamais personne faire du mal aux Vongola, il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Néanmoins, lorsque le combat reprit, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa chemise à l'endroit du cœur, ce qui n'échappa pas à son frère qui fronça les sourcils. La marque à cet endroit ne lui avait pas échappé, et il savait exactement à quoi elle servait.

-Kieran, souffla-t-il pour capter son attention, cette rune sur ta poitrine..., commença-t-il.

Il sentit alors parfaitement le corps de son cadet se tendre contre le sien.

-Je t'interdis d'utiliser cette technique, le menaça-t-il.

Il vit alors son jeune frère pincer les lèvres, mais acquiescer roidement à son ordre. Et Xanxus sut à ce moment précis que son frère lui désobéirait, parce que certaines choses sont immuables, et Kieran avait toujours cette mimique quand il s'apprêtait à faire une connerie, à aller contre leur volonté. Instinctivement, il resserra son bras autour du plus jeune et pour la première fois, il se prit à espérer que Sawada gagne ce combat sans trop de difficulté, parce qu'il refusait que son petit frère mette sa vie en danger, il refusait de le perdre.

Cependant, plus le combat avançait, plus Tsuna se faisait malmener, jusqu'à ce que Byakuran ne réussisse à le bloquer, tentant très clairement de le tuer. Le plus jeune tenta bien de se dégager, mais le boss Millefiore était bien plus fort physiquement, et même son regain d'énergie ne servit à rien. C'est à cet instant que Kieran se décida, car de tous ceux présent il était certainement le plus en forme, il n'avait pas combattu et ne possédant aucune flamme, il n'avait pu s'en fait voler ! Aussi il était sûrement le dernier à pouvoir intervenir dans ce combat. Non, il se devait plutôt, d'aller aider le futur Vongola Decimo, en tant que futur Conseiller Externe, c'était son devoir, d'être auprès de la Famiglia, de la soutenir. Ainsi, aussi souplement qu'une anguille, il échappa à la prise de son frère, qui tenta de le retenir vainement, ses doigts glissant sur sa paume moite.

-Kieran ! l'appela-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Bien loin de l'écouter, son jeune frère continua sa course droit sur les deux ennemis, décidé à aider son kohai du collège.

-Sawada ! hurla-t-il, attirant par la même occasion l'attention des deux combattants sur lui.  
-Oh que non jeune druide, susurra Byakuran, tu ne viendras pas nous déranger !  
-Non ! s'écria Tsuna, alors que son ennemi projetait d'attaquer son camarade.

C'est alors qu'un étrange phénomène se produisit, tandis que la puissance des flammes du ciel allait croissante, mais à peine Kieran avait-il mit un pied dans la zone d'influence des deux adversaires que les deux anneaux de la Trinissette entrèrent en résonance, formant dès lors une barrière autour d'eux pour les isoler du reste du monde. Mais le plus choquant fut sans nul doute la venue d'une autre barrière dans laquelle était piégée Uni, et qui vint se fondre dans celle déjà créé par les deux anneaux sans que personne ne réussisse à l'arrêter. Autant dire que Byakuran était plus que satisfait de la tournure des événements.

-Maintenant nous avons une scène où personne ne put nous gêner. Un plateau spécial où seuls ceux qui ont les Trinissette du Ciel peuvent exister, expliqua-t-il. A présent, Tsunayoshi-kun ne me sert plus alors...la scène ne sera plus qu'à nous deux ! Ajouta-t-il, tentant dés lors d'étrangler définitivement le collégien.  
-Hey ? l'interpella alors soudainement une voix à côté de lui. T'aurais pas oublié quelqu'un blondasse ?

Écarquillant les yeux, Byakuran tourna la tête sur sa droite pour voir un jeune ados, bien campé sur ses pieds, tentant de lui envoyer un sac dans la figure. Dieu merci, grâce à ses réflexes de combattant, il attrapa le sac au vol, avortant l'attaque qui lui était destinée. Comment ce moucheront avait-il pu pénétrer leur barrière ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été expulsé ? Après tout, il n'était pas un détenteur de la Trinissette du ciel, donc...comment ? Enfin, peu importait, ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait lui faire peur. Tenant toujours fermement le sac, il le tira d'un coup sec vers lui, projetant par la même occasion le propriétaire dans la même direction, et reçut ce dernier d'un bon coup de poing dans le ventre, l'envoyant valser plus loin.

-Arrêter ! s'écria soudainement Uni.  
-Hum ? fit Byakuran en se tournant vers elle. C'est seulement maintenant, que tu te permets de dire ce genre de choses ?

Et tandis que Tsuna tentait toujours de trouver de l'air et d'échapper à la prise de son adversaire, Kieran tentait vainement de se relever, laissant leur ennemi commun à son monologue. Le coup qu'il avait reçu n'avait pas été tendre, et il lui avait même coupé la respiration. Il était encore un peu sonné, mais il entendait parfaitement, et s'il comprenait bien ce qu'il se passait, les arcobalenos étaient en train de revenir à la vie ? Décidant alors d'accélérer les choses, Byakuran mit Sawada hors d'état de nuire, avant de s'approcher d'Uni, sa prochaine cible. Et Kieran ne put que l'observer faire, ses membres encore tremblants ne parvenant à le soutenir pour qu'il se relève.

-Plus personne ne peut entrer ici, quoiqu'il arrive ! s'exclama le parrain Millfiore. Maintenant tu m'appartiens, dit-il à Uni. Que tu cries ou que tu pleures, même les arcobalenos ne se battront pas pour toi !  
-Exactement, intervint une voix à l'extérieure de la barrière. Ce ne sont pas les arcobalenos qui te battront mais mon élève, Tsuna ! lança Reborn avec conviction.

Et tandis que Reborn se lançait dans un discours visant à redonner la volonté de se battre à Tsuna, Kieran en profita pour reprendre son souffle et le contrôle de ses membres. C'est alors qu'un miracle se produit et aux paroles de son tuteur, le futur Parrain se releva, refusant de laisser Uni sacrifier sa vie. Mais il était encore faible, il avait besoin d'un coup de pouce, et cela le jeune Druide pouvait le lui donner, aussi poussa-t-il sur ses bras pour réussir à se redresser sur ses genoux. Il tourna alors son regard vers Sawada, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à son discours, ce dernier reflétant toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour sa Famille.

Mais bien sûr, plutôt que de compatir, Byakuran projeta plutôt de tuer une bonne fois pour toute le châtain qui ne put bouger. C'est donc avec horreur que l'adolescent brun vit une pointe se ficher droit dans le cœur de Tsuna, sans que lui-même n'ait pu bouger. Pourtant, ce dernier fut sauvé in-extremis par une bague, celle d'un ami apparemment et alors qu'il philosophait sur la chance qu'il avait d'avoir des amis aussi loyaux, sa volonté revint, se matérialisant de nouveau sous la forme d'une magnifique flamme orangée. De le voir si déterminé, Kieran sentit un courage nouveau parcourir ses veines, et il continua à se battre pour se relever et aller aider son cadet.

-Hahaha ! Désolé de te gêner dans ton délire, mais ça ne change rien, Tsunayoshi-kun ! se moqua Byakuran. Après tout, notre différence de force n'a pas du tout changé depuis que je t'ai battu ! lança-t-il.  
-On va voir ça, résonna tout à coup une voix dans l'air.

Tout à coup, à la surprise générale, les anneaux Vongola se mirent à luire, laissant apparaître les fondateurs de la Famille. Bon était-il besoin de préciser que ça devenait un énorme bordel et que plus grand monde ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait ? Bouche bée devant l'apparition du Primo, Kieran se fit mentalement la réflexion de vérifier la lignée de Sawada, parce que c'est fou comme ils se ressemblaient ! Finalement, ce fut Uni qui commença à apporter un semblant de réponse en récitant un poème au goût de vacances –et autant dire qu'il en prendrait des vacances s'il sortait d'ici vivant ! Le boss des Millefiore avait lui aussi beaucoup de mal à y croire et songeait à une plaisanterie d'hologramme, mais non, ce n'était pas ça, le jeune Druide le sentait également, par ses pouvoirs à peine éveillés encore. Ils assistaient à quelque chose d'unique, tandis que le Premier Parrain de la Famiglia retirait les "chaînes" qui retenaient la puissance des anneaux, dévoilant leur véritable forme par la même occasion.

-Decimo, appela doucement le Primo pour avoir son attention, va surprendre ce gamin de Mare, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Quant à la suite, je te la confie jeune Druide, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître.

Surpris, Sawada tourna son regard droit devant lui pour apercevoir en effet Kieran qui se tenait face à lui. L'intervention de la première génération lui avait laissé largement le temps de se relever pour venir une dernière fois en aide au Dixième Vongola.

-Toujours là ? souffla une voix dans son dos. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour réussir à pénétrer la barrière, mais ta présence ne changera rien à l'issue de ce combat ! lança Byakuran.

Pour simple réponse, le brun émit un petit rire, avant de se reprendre.

-Disons simplement que "l'Harmonie" possède des pouvoirs que moi-même je ne soupçonnais pas, élucida-t-il.

Puis sans plus se préoccuper de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, il commença à s'approcher de Tsuna.

-Kieran-san ? appela doucement ce dernier. Reste en arrière s'il te plait, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé !

Encore une fois, le brun émit un léger rire, apparemment amusé par la situation, ce qui déstabilisa légèrement son entourage.

-C'est là que vous vous fourvoyez tous, expliqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas un combattant, et je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être, dit-il.

Lentement, il commença à faire tomber le pan gauche de la chemise qu'il portait, dévoilant son épaule, et sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur, un étrange dessin qui captiva l'attention du châtain. Il commençait en haut avec une sorte Y à deux branches, qui continuait plus bas par un P renversé et inversé comme dans un miroir. Enfin, entre les deux se tenait un H couché, mais donc la barre centrale était penchée. Tsuna devina aisément qu'il devait s'agir de runes.

-Ce que je suis, reprit-il doucement en sortant le plus jeune de sa contemplation, c'est le pilier de soutient de la Famille Vongola, finit-il d'une voix chaude et grave.

Et à Tsuna de sursauter en constatant combien Kieran était tout à coup proche de lui, leurs deux corps se touchant presque, ils pouvaient même sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Mais tandis que le plus âgé commença doucement à se pencher vers son cadet, ce dernier ne bougea pas, même si une certaine appréhension venait de prendre place dans sa poitrine. Il sentait que ce qui allait se passer allait avoir une grande incidence, pas seulement pour le combat à venir, mais pour toute sa vie, quelque chose d'irréversible. Un frisson le parcourut alors que l'aîné posait ses bras sur ses épaules et qu'il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres.

-Sawada ? l'appela tout doucement Kieran. Bats-le, ordonna-t-il.

Enfin, délicatement, le jeune druide posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, fermant les yeux sous le contact, en même temps que le dessin sur sa poitrine luisait doucement, d'une légère couleur orangée. C'est alors qu'il le sentit, ça glissait en lui, dans tout son corps, ça coulait comme de l'eau fraîche dans sa gorge desséchée, ça le réchauffait doucement comme un thé par une froide journée d'hiver, et ça le déstabilisait en même temps, parce que c'était agréable, étrange, mais vraiment agréable. Par réflexe, il agrippa la chemise de son homologue, pour ne pas se noyer dans tout ce qu'il ressentait, tandis que ses flammes vacillèrent doucement.

Puis ça s'arrêta, comme un flot tarit, et il revint brutalement à la réalité, rouvrant ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé jusqu'à présent. Il sentit alors un poids s'appuyer contre son torse et il passa instinctivement ses bras autour du corps de Kieran pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol, préférant le faire doucement glisser pour l'allonger. Ce dernier avait vraisemblablement perdu connaissance, sans que Tsuna ne comprenne comment et encore moins ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourtant, il le sentait en lui, ce...quelque chose, qui faisait doucement vaciller ses flammes par moments, sans pour autant que ça soit effrayant. C'est une chose qu'il ne parvenait à décrire, mais il était certain que c'était là, logé au fond de son corps, de son âme.

-Haha ! Je doute qu'un baiser puisse réellement t'aider ! Je ne savais pas les Druides si farceur ! se moqua Byakuran, le sortant de ses pensées.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'une explosion dans son dos le souffla, le surprenant totalement. En une fraction de seconde, Sawada c'était retrouvé derrière lui, sentant une toute nouvelle puissance couler dans ses veines. La bague venait-elle de décupler son pouvoir ? Non, pas seulement, il sentait aussi ce quelque chose que lui avait donné Kieran s'agiter en lui, tenter de s'accorder à ses mouvements, à ses flammes, à sa puissance. Enfin, le combat put reprendre à plein régime, semblant cette fois en faveur du Dixième Vongola.

Cependant, de son côté, Uni menait son propre combat et était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour ressusciter les arcobalenos. Si Byakuran tenta bien de la récupérer, Tsuna continuait à la protéger de toutes ses forces. A l'extérieur de la barrière c'était aussi le chaos, chacun tentant de la briser, sans grand succès. Même en usant de la capacité d'Alfin, Basil ne réussit qu'à créer une infime brèche, ce qui profita néanmoins à Gamma pour rentrer à son tour sur la scène de la Trinissette. Et c'est impuissant que Tsunayoshi ne put qu'assister au tournant le plus tragique de cette bataille, le sacrifice et de la Princesse et de son Chevalier pour les arcobalenos.

-Gamma ! Uni ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant dans leur direction.

Trop tard, il ne restait d'eux que leurs vêtements et les six tétines, il faudrait encore du temps avant de voir les cinq derniers bébés les plus puissants revenir à la vie. Cependant, ce n'était pas tellement ça qui mettait Byakuran hors de lui, mais plutôt le fait d'avoir perdu la source de pouvoir qui lui permettrait enfin de réveiller la Trinissette. Sauf qu'il y avait une colère qui grondait, beaucoup plus féroce, chargé de haine et de tristesse. Se retournant brutalement vers son adversaire, Tsuna explosa, ses flammes avaient arrêté de vaciller, et se déchaînèrent avec force autour de lui. Et il sentit très clairement cette autre chose se synchroniser parfaitement sur son rythme cardiaque, pulser avec ses flammes et pousser leur puissance à leur paroxysme.

La dernière attaque se préparait, celle qui déciderait de l'issue de ce combat et de la destinée des mondes parallèles, chacun y mettait toute la force qui lui restait dans ce dernier coup. Le déchaînement d'énergie qui s'en suivit brisa définitivement la barrière, et dans un cri de rage, chacun relâcha son attaque. Le ciel rencontrait les abysses de la mer, et pendant un court instant, ils semblèrent à égalité, comme la ligne d'horizon qui les séparait, veillant à ce que chacun reste à sa place. Pourtant, l'horizon se brisa, et ce fut finalement le ciel qui l'emporta, balayant la mer et ses profondeurs, l'éblouissant de son éclat.

Au milieu de ce ciel immense aux couleurs d'un coucher de soleil, Byakuran se surprit à sourire, loin des sourires sadiques et hautains qu'il avait servis jusqu'à présent à son public, il s'agissait là d'un sourire serein, tandis que le calme prenait peu à peu place autour de lui. Cependant, un battement d'ailes lui fit relever la tête, et haut dans le ciel, il vit un merle resplendissant y voler librement. Son sourire se fit alors plus tendre, en même temps qu'il se laissait peu à peu finalement submerger par la clarté qui l'entourait.

_"Ah, __je __vois...tu __étais __là __toi __aussi..." _songea-t-il une dernière fois. _"Vous __m'avez __battu." _leur adressa-t-il comme une ultime prière.

Il y eut un instant de flottement où le silence régna en maître, seulement troublé par le bruissement des feuilles dans le vent et le tintement d'une bague qui retombe lourdement sur le sol. Il se passa encore quelques secondes, où personne n'osa bouger, de peur de voir réapparaître l'ombre de leur ennemi. Mais il fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence, Byakuran était définitivement vaincu, ils avaient gagné. Ce fut alors une explosion de joie et de cris de victoire en même temps que tout le monde se réunissait autour de Tsuna. Cependant, ce dernier ne parvenait totalement à se réjouir, trop de monde avait été blessé ou tué au cours de cette guerre, ce qui n'allait sans doute pas s'arranger en voyant comment la Varia traitait l'unique survivant des Millefiore.

-Ushishishi, ton boss a crevé, se moqua Bel.  
-C'est ton tour, le prévint Levi.  
-On pourrait l'écouter pour savoir si il souhaite mourir d'une manière précise..., proposa Fran de sa voix placide.  
-Qu... ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! les stoppa Tsuna. Pas besoin de plus de dégâts !  
-A quoi bon défendre un tel déchet ? répliqua la Foudre de la Varia. Ce n'est qu'un monstre seulement capable de tuer !  
-C'est faux..., intervint Irie cette fois. À la base, c'était quelqu'un d'ordinaire..., expliqua-t-il.

En effet, les six véritables couronnes funéraires venaient du simple peuple, eux qui dans les autres mondes parallèles avaient gagné pouvoir et respect, n'étaient ici que de simples gens, méprisés et asservis. Bykuran avait simplement profité de leurs ressentiments pour les réunir autour de son œuvre.

-Byakuran-sama a changé notre indignation en pouvoir ! leur cracha Kykyo.  
-Ferme-la, le coupa une voix sourde et autoritaire.

Le dernier Millefiore n'eut que le temps de sentir la chaleur du canon encore fumant qu'une détonation retentit. Le tir le toucha en pleine tête, et autant dire que Xanxus n'y était pas allé de mainmorte, de fait, Kykyo valsa plus loin la tête en feu. Il n'avait cure de sa tragique histoire, ce déchet comprendrait qu'on ne faisait pas de trous dans la poitrine de son adorable petit frère !

-Xanxus ! cria Tsuna.  
-Ta gueule ! répliqua vertement le susnommé.  
-Allez, ce n'est rien, intervint Lussuria pour calmer les mœurs. Je vais le garder en vie ~

Rassuré, Sawada succomba enfin à la fatigue, son corps tombant lourdement au sol, tandis que Xanxus laissait tout le monde en plan –et surtout la crise de conscience du Dixième Vongola– pour se diriger finalement vers Kieran, toujours allongé au sol plus loin. Il n'était pas en danger de mort, mais considérablement affaibli par la technique qu'il avait utiliser et était tombé dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Aussi, délicatement, son frère le prit dans ses bras, calant sa tête contre son épaule, avant de se retourner vers ses hommes, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer ses ordres, un dernier miracle se produisit.

Les cinq arcobalenos disparus venaient de revenir à la vie, le sacrifice d'Uni prenait enfin son sens ! Grâce à cette dernière, ils étaient tous au courant de la situation et de ce qu'impliquait la défaite de Byakuran : un retour à la normale pour tous les mondes parallèles. Ce fut une nouvelle explosion de joie de la part des jeunes combattants, et même dans son sommeil, Kieran semblait heureux et apaisé.

-Maintenant c'est à votre tour de réaliser votre souhait, lança Irie à l'adresse de Tsuna.  
-C...c'est vrai ! remarqua ce dernier.

Et après avoir échangé un regard avec ses amis, il exprima à haute voix la pensée de chacun.

-Rentrons dans le passé ! s'exclama-t-il avec joie.  
-Ah ! Xanxus ! s'écria Dino, cassant la magie du moment. Ne pars pas de suite ! Kieran aussi doit retourner dans le passé ! tenta-t-il de le retenir.

En effet, loin de s'occuper d'une bande de gamins, le boss de la Varia, avait entrepris de rentrer, son petit frère toujours dans les bras. Cependant, à la remarque du Cheval Ailé, il se retourna pour fusiller ce dernier du regard, cet abrutit de blond pensait sincèrement qu'il allait laisser son cadet voyagé dans cet état ?

-Voiii ! Crétin de Boss ! Sa place est là-bas ! intervint Squalo avec diplomatie.  
-Maa ~ le Boss ne lâchera pas aussi facilement son petit frère adoré, renchérit Lussuria.  
-Ushishi, ça ne sera pas facile de le faire changer d'avis, rajouta Bel.  
-Boss, pensez au Kieran de cette époque, intervint Fran toujours aussi placide.  
-Vos gueules ! lança finalement Xanxus.

Naturellement, il ponctua ses paroles d'un puissant tir envers ses subordonnés, qui évitèrent la salve sans soucis –sauf Squalo qui était toujours soutenu par Dino.

-Et si on allait se reposer à la base Vongola ? suggéra soudainement Yamamoto.

Sa proposition jeta un vent sur l'assemblée, et Xanxus hésita un court instant : entre les deux yeux ou en plein cœur ? Mais avant qu'il ne se décide, Dino reprit la parole.

-Bonne idée ! dit-il. Kieran a besoin de repos, et il ne peut décemment pas voyager dans cet état ! La base est proche, il pourra donc s'y reposer en toute sécurité !

Le meilleur moyen de faire plier Xanxus était de jouer sur sa corde sensible, à savoir donc, sa surprotection mondialement connue et reconnue ! Autant dire que le boss de la Varia le savait, et il ne le cachait nullement, Kieran était sans nul doute la seule chose qui comptait plus que les Vongola à ses yeux ! Aussi finit-il par céder à l'avis général et rejoignit cette foutue base qu'il exécrait déjà ! Etait-il besoin de préciser qu'il ne resterait pas plus que le temps nécessaire ?

* * *

-KIERAN !

Le hurlement résonna à travers toute la base, et il ne fut pas difficile d'en deviner l'auteur –qui pour une fois n'était pas Squalo, lui-même étonné sur le moment que quelqu'un puisse atteindre le même taux décibel que sa pomme ! Les réactions furent multiples, entre ceux qui recrachèrent leur café, ceux qui haussèrent un sourcil, ceux qui rirent étrangement, ceux qui eurent un frisson de terreur qui leur remonta le long du dos, ou encore ceux qui lâchèrent leurs ustensiles de cuisine. Mais à peine tout ce beau monde eut-il le temps de se demander le pourquoi d'un tel cri, que la porte de la salle à manger fut ouverte et refermer avec fracas. Adosser sur celle-ci, le destinataire du hurlement, passablement paniqué, qui leur fit comprendre à grand renfort de gestes de ne pas communiquer sa positon –tel un détenu en cavale qui ne voulait pas être retrouvé par la police. Puis il s'éloigna prestement de la porte à la recherche d'une planque, sentant le danger arriver à grands pas.

Cela ne manqua pas et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit cette fois sur un Xanxus apparemment sur les nerfs –ce qui faillit faire mourir Tsuna de peur– qui balaya un instant la pièce du regard, en profitant pour fusiller tout le monde du regard, avant de se diriger vers les plaques de cuisson. Les filles qui étaient en train de cuisiner détalèrent comme des lapins devant un lion, laissant un pauvre adolescent en proie à la fureur du Boss qui s'était arrêté devant lui. Un poil excédé, l'adulte baissa la poêle qui servait de bouclier à son frère pour découvrir le visage de celui-ci, et une nouvelle fois le fusillé du regard.

-Salut Xanxus ! lança gaiement Kieran. T'es là ! Ahem…ça va ? Tu veux un café ? proposa-t-il en tendant une tasse à son aîné. Noir et serré avec un sucre, exactement comme tu l'aimes !  
-Kieran, souffla son grand frère d'un ton menaçant, il est cinq heures de l'après-midi, lui fit-il remarquer.  
-Tu veux un croissant avec ? demanda-t-il en tendant une assiette où était posée la viennoiserie.

Du côté des spectateurs, personne n'osait piper mot, la Varia sachant parfaitement qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mettre entre Xanxus et son frère. Et la Famiglia de Tsuna ne sachant encore trop s'ils devaient considérer Kieran comme un membre à part entière et lui venir en aide, ou le laisser se débrouiller face à son aîné, ils préférèrent rester simples spectateurs, surtout que les yeux carmin avaient de quoi les clouer sur place ! Finalement, après un très court échange de regards, le plus âgé pris les plats des mains de son jeune frère pour les poser à part, et lui coupa toute retraite en plaçant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. L'adolescent n'eut d'autres choix que de se coller au plan de travail pour espérer échapper à la colère de son grand frère –ce qui bien sûr était peine perdu, une fois qu'il lui avait mis le grappin dessus, impossible de s'échapper !

-Tu m'as désobéi, reprit son aîné d'une voix sourde.  
-Ah ? Vraiment ? répliqua Kieran en feignant l'innocence.  
-Je t'avais interdit d'utiliser cette technique, souffla Xanxus.  
-Non mais, on va pas en faire une histoire, non ? tenta de l'amadouer son cadet.  
-Avec Sawada, continua l'aîné.  
-C'est si terrible que ça ?  
-Tu aurais put y rester !  
-Meunon, je maîtrise !  
-Tu maîtrises une technique que tu utilises pour la première fois ?  
-Heu…

Dardant son regard carmin dans les yeux bleus de son frère, Xanxus comprit immédiatement toute l'étendue que laissa sous-entendre ce simple "heu".

-Qui ? demanda-t-il abruptement.  
-Nan, mais…, tenta de se dérober Kieran.  
-Qui ? le coupa son interlocuteur.  
-C'est vraiment important ?  
-Qui ?  
-C'est-à-dire que…  
-Qui ?  
-Irie.  
-Qu…

Il y eut un très léger temps de latence, comme le calme plat avant la déferlante, le genre qu'on n'essuie pas avec un simple imperméable, mais plutôt avec un bunker –et autant dire qu'il n'y avait ni imperméable ni bunker sous la main.

-Tu as utilisé une technique de transfert avec ce déchet bigleux ! lui hurla à la figure son aîné.  
-Rah ! Tu vas pas me faire chier avec Irie alors que c'était quinze fois plus intime avec Tsuna ? lui répliqua le plus jeune en pleine face.

A ce moment précis, plus d'un faillit s'étouffer avec leur café ou leur croissant, tandis que Tsuna avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se liquéfier sur place. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe encore sur lui et qu'il soit entraîné dans cette histoire contre son gré ? De son côté, si Kieran avait escompté se débarrasser de son frère, il comprit très rapidement que cela avait eu l'effet totalement inverse ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler ! Non parce que là il venait de creuser sa propre tombe et de se jeter dans le cercueil grand ouvert qui l'y attendait !

-Quinze fois plus intime ? reprit lentement Xanxus.  
-Heu…  
-Et depuis quand tu appelles Sawada, Tsuna ?  
-Lapsus ?  
-Kieran…  
-Un congélateur ! hurla soudainement ce dernier.

L'exclamation eut au moins le don de stopper net son frère, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? De son côté, Squalo pâlit dangereusement, ce gosse allait tout de même pas…?

-De quoi ? lui demanda l'aîné de la fratrie  
-Un congélateur, reprit plus calmement Kieran. Quand j'étais petit, pour expliquer ta disparition, Squalo m'a dit que t'étais tombé dans un congélateur.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de latence, le temps que l'information arrive jusqu'au cerveau et soit analyse de long en large et en travers, et cette fois la manœuvre de l'adolescent marcha. Instantanément, Xanxus déchargea une partie de sa colère –et une balle de son chargeur– sur son subordonné.

-Putain de Requin, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore raconté ?  
-VOIIII ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je raconte à un gosse de sept ans ?

Les laissant à leur dispute –et à la démolition de la salle à manger qui était en train d'être évacué de toute urgence–, Kieran tenta de profiter de la diversion pour se faire la malle. Ce fut sans compter sur l'œil exacerbé de Xanxus et sur son expérience en tant de grand frère, à force il connaissait les tours de son petit frère pour tenter de s'en sortir.

-Toi ! lui lança-t-il. Ne songe même pas à t'échapper ! Je règle ton cas et après je m'occupe de Sawada !  
-Hieeee ! s'exclama ce dernier –mais il avait rien demandé lui !  
-Soit ! répliqua Kieran. Tu me vois obligé d'utiliser ma plus puissante attaque…

Haussement de sourcil de la part de Xanxus, qu'est-ce que son cadet avait encore inventé ? Il l'observa alors courir droit sur lui pour…se jeter violemment contre son torse !

-Câlin du p'tit frère ! hurla-t-il en même temps.

Surpris, son grand frère ne put que le réceptionner dans ses bras, alors que la violence du coup venait de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. De fait, les deux frangins se retrouvèrent à terre sous le regard surpris de l'assistance regroupé à la porte de la salle à manger, Squalo lui avait préféré un bon facepalm. Qu'est-ce que Kieran inventait pas ! D'ailleurs, ce dernier se redressa, à califourchon sur les hanches son aîné, et lui lança un immense sourire, fier de sa bêtise.

-Gagné ! lança-t-il en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

Se demandant quelle mouche venait de piquer son adorable petit frère, Xanxus haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

-Ben oui, repris le plus jeune, dos à terre, donc j'ai gagné, c'est la règle !

Oh bon Dieu ! Il faisait pas référence à…? Hé ben si, cette andouille "jouait" à un de leurs plus vieux jeux qui consistait à mettre son adversaire dos à terre. Bon, autant dire que face à un gamin de quatre ans, Xanxus n'avait aucun mal, aussi la plupart du temps laissait-il gagner l'enfant, il s'agissait avant toute chose de s'amuser. D'ailleurs s'il se rappelait bien comment ça se finissait à l'époque… Calmement, le boss de la Varia retroussa les manches de sa chemise sous les yeux étonnés de son cadet. Ce dernier, en croisant le regard narquois de son frère, commença à se méfier et à lentement comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Non, prévint-il. Xanxus, c'est non, continua-t-il en vain.

Voyant que ses protestations restaient sourdes à l'oreille de son aîné, Kieran tenta une pirouette pour s'évader, mais c'était sans compter sur l'expérience et les réflexes de l'adulte. Ce dernier l'attrapa souplement pour le ramener contre lui et commencer à…lui chatouiller les côtes et le ventre ! La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et l'adolescent éclata en rires tonitruants et protestations étouffées. Autant dire que c'était la stupéfaction du côté des spectateurs, du moins en ce qui concernait la Dixième Génération, parce que pour la Varia, c'était plutôt une scène habituelle –bien que devenu rare.

Comment ça ? Le grand, le puissant, le terrifiant Xanxus était en train de faire une…une bataille de chatouilles ?! Un mythe venait de tomber en lambeaux, et en fait, plutôt que de les rassurer de le voir agir en grand frère, ça avait plutôt tendance à les faire flipper deux fois plus… Comprenez, depuis la bataille des anneaux, le Boss de la Varia avait été catalogué dans la branche des psychopathes à éviter à tout prix ! Alors se rendre compte qu'il pouvait communiquer autrement qu'avec ses guns, et qu'il savait faire autre chose que des sourires sadiques et hautains, ouais ça avait de quoi faire flipper…

-C'est bon ! s'écria Kieran entre deux rires. T'as gagné ! s'exclama-t-il. J'abandonne !

Il essayait en même temps de se dépêtrer des mains chatouilleuses de son frère, mais en vain, ce dernier réussissant à le garder sous son emprise.

-Arrêêêêêêêêête ! supplia son cadet. J'en peux pluuuuuuus ! Squalo ! A l'aiiiiide ! appella-t-il finalement.  
-Voiii ! Démerde-toi, c'est **ton** frère !  
-Maiiiiiiis !

Finalement, après encore quelques minutes de torture et de suppliques, Xanxus consentit enfin à relâcher son petit frère. Ce dernier avait une respiration erratique, les cheveux en bataille, le visage rouge, et quelques larmes de rire perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il resta affalé sur les jambes de son aîné, tentant de reprendre son souffle, avant de finalement se relever quand il se fut apaisé.

-Ça doit bien faire au moins sept ans que j'avais pas fait une telle bataille ! s'exclama le plus jeune avec entousihasme.  
-La dernière dont je me souviens remonte à environ neuf ans, lui indiqua son aîné.

Kieran lui sourit en retour, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi complice avec son frère, et ça faisait du bien de le retrouver. Pourtant, il fallut bien que cela s'arrête, et préparer leur retour dans leur époque, ce qui quelque part le terrifiait un peu. Ici, il avait retrouvé un grand-frère, une famille avec qui il pouvait et voulait vivre, alors que là-bas ne l'attendaient que problèmes à surmonter. Mais il supposait qu'on ne pouvait simplement passer sa vie à les fuir, alors c'est le cœur serré qu'il se jeta une dernière fois dans les bras de Xanxus.

-J'oublierais jamais ces derniers-jous, lui dit-il.  
-Tu me retrouveras à ton époque de toute façon, rétorqua le boss de la Varia.

Oui, mais ça ne serait pas tout à fait lui, tout comme il n'était pas tout à fait le Xanxus qu'il avait laissé. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire avant de filer rejoindre les autres. Cependant, alors que le portail commençait à s'activer, il l'appela une dernière fois.

-Xanxus !

L'interpellé se retourna, se demandant ce que son petit frère lui voulait à un moment pareil.

-C'est décidé ! Je ferais entrer Tsuna dans la famille ! s'écria-t-il au moment même où le portail les transportait dans leur époque.

Ainsi ne sut-il jamais qu'une partie de la forêt s'était volatilisée en l'espace de quelques secondes juste après son départ…

* * *

Pour le prochain chapitre, il est en cours d'écriture, car non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic ! Par contre pour le délais, je peux rien vous dire… Faut que je me reloge un peu dans l'univers, parce qu'on sent la fin bâclé de celui-ci, et comme j'ai pas envie de bâcler l'histoire, je préfère prendre un peu de temps pour vous offrir des chapitres de qualité ! A bientôt donc pour la suite ! =D

**Kieran Battle Book :**

Voici donc la rubrique du KBB (on aurait pu avoir le Kieran Figthing Club, mais les initiales KFC étaient déjà prises...), celle qui va vous aider à mieux comprendre les techniques de Kieran ! J'trouvais que ça faisait classe de lui donner un nom \o/ Bref, voici donc les techniques de notre petit héros détaillées juste pour vous =)

-Les runes : Ici nous découvrons une nouvelle façon d'utiliser les runes, en les dessinant directement sur la peau ! Dans le précédent chapitre nous avions vu qu'en dessinant les runes sur les murs, Kieran les renforçait. Le principe ici est le même, mais les runes sont différentes et ont donc une autre fonction que celle de protéger. Voici les runes utilisées dans ce chapitre :  
Uruz pour guérir et garder une bonne santé mentale et physique.  
Kano pour opérer des régénérations et des guérisons.  
Ce que l'on voit ici également c'est qu'il utilise les deux ensembles pour former une même rune, ceci dans le but de mixer leurs pouvoirs et accroître donc la guérison. Il en va de même pour les trois runes suivantes :  
Fehu pour créer un canal de transfert.  
Wunjo pour concrétiser et renforcer le lien, mais aussi pour l'harmonie et le bien-être.  
Hagalaz qu'on retrouve, mais cette fois pour permettre l'accomplissement et l'équilibre du pouvoir, permettre l'évolution et la transformation et enfin développer la connaissance et l'expérience mystique.  
C'est donc grâce à ses trois runes que Kieran a pu dans le chapitre précédent transférer la cible d'Irie à lui, et dans ce chapitre de donner une partie de son énergie vitale à Tsuna. Notons que le transfert qui a eu lieu avec Tsuna est beaucoup plus puissant. Le transfert est donc la technique la plus puissante et la plus dangereuse de Kieran ! En effet, mal contrôlé, elle peut être fatale pour celui qui offre son énergie. Le fonctionnement est au final assez simple, grâce à Fehu et Wunjo, Kieran créer un canal de transfert d'énergie qu'il renforce par la même occasion (ce qui permet à l'énergie de ne pas s'éparpiller). L'harmonie sert à ce que l'énergie transféré ne soit pas brutalement rejeter, et le bien-être c'est pour s'assurer de rester calme et que ça ne soit pas désagréable. Enfin Hagalaz intervient pour maintenir l'équilibre du canal, mais aussi pour accomplir le pouvoir de Fehu et Wunjo, en faire un tout –de même avec l'évolution et la transformation.  
Enfin, afin de garder le contrôle, Kieran invoque la connaissance et l'expérience nécessaire pour lui permettre d'utiliser cette technique sans trop de problème. Cette partie est un peu plus complexe, car on invoque ici une dimension mystique, en gros c'est comme si les esprits des anciens lui donnait la connaissance nécessaire pour utiliser la technique, sans pour autant qu'il ne le sache concrètement, ce serait plus quelque chose de condensé dans son instinct. Autrement dit, il sait instinctivement ce qu'il faut faire, un peu comme quand Tsuna utilise sa Super Intuition –sans faire exprès la plupart du temps.  
Je conçois que c'est peut-être pas facile à comprendre, donc si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !  
Notons également que Wunjo, ou "l'Harmonie" comme l'appelle Kieran dans ce chapitre, a eut un effet innatendu, en effet, c'est cette rune qui a permit à Kieran de "s'harmoniser" avec la barrière de la trinissette et donc de ne pas être rejeté ou simplement détruit.

-La poudre de frêne : C'est une poudre d'enchantement toute simple, qui sert presque exclusivement à dessiner les runes. Elle peut-être mixer à différentes poudres pour obtenir différents effets.

-La poudre de pommier : Le pommier est un arbre sacré du bosquet des druides. Il symbolise la sagesse, la connaissance, l'immortalité, la magie, la révélation, la science, l'Autre-Monde, la fécondité, la beauté, l'amour, la perfection, le lien entre la nature et l'homme et la jeunesse ! Les pommes seraient une nourriture merveilleuse, miraculeuse et éternelle. On trouverait également des pommiers dans l'Autre-Monde et dans le Verger Merveilleux. Cet arbre est également associé à Avalon où bien évidement poussent des pommiers ! Il est aussi lié à l'érotisme et à la Déesse Mère.  
Première révélation donc sur la correspondance entre les arbres et les flammes ! En effet, le pommier est associé à l'attribut du Soleil, sa poudre sert donc à activer les capacités des flammes, ou à les renforcer. L'attribut du Soleil étant l'activation, et par extension la guérison, Kieran a donc tout naturellement utilisé cette poudre pour la mélanger avec la poudre de frêne et écrire les runes de guérison. Ainsi, la poudre de pommier a renforcé la fonction de guérison des runes grâce à l'attribut du Soleil !

En lisant la description du Pommier, vous pourriez vous demander pourquoi j'ai choisi cet arbre pour représenter le Soleil. Hé bien la réponse est simple, le pommier est un arbre de vie, car beaucoup lié à la mort. En effet par leurs capacités, ils empêchent leur famille de passer les portes de l'Autre-Monde et rejoindre Avalon. De même en lisant entre les lignes on retrouve du caractère des gardiens du Soleil. Par exemple, les Gardiens du Soleil protègent et prennent soin de leur famille (amour et Déesse Mère) et souvent plein de fougue à leur manière (jeunesse). Ils ont aussi un certains attrait pour la perfection : Ryohei chercher toujours à perfectionner son art de la boxe en repoussant ses limites et Lussuria aime les corps qu'il juge parfait (perfection et beauté). On peut aussi pousser un peu en se disant que la guérison attrait à la médecine et la médecine pour rappel est une science ! Bref tout ceci donc pour vous expliquer que le choix des arbres liés aux flammes n'a rien d'anodin ;)

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil –virtuel hein– sur Google ! Et n'hésitez pas non plus si vous avez des questions ! ^^


End file.
